Radio Serendipity
by valevauseman
Summary: Serendipity is the act of finding something valuable or delightful when you are not even looking for it. When it comes to Piper and Alex, they're also inevitable. So, if they hadn't met at the bar, and Alex wasn't a drug dealer, she might have been a radio host and her lover... her new boss.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! I'm back! This time I've decided to use the help of an amazing beta-reader, McGonagall's Bola. Thank you so much for your kindness, your precious suggestions and your endless patience._

 _About this new story, I hope you'll enjoy it, read it, favorite it, follow it, whatever you usually do when you find a fanfiction you like. Much love!_

* * *

Monday. Most of the people in the world hate this day. Yet ,there's one person, one raven-haired woman, who doesn't care about it. It's been more than six years since she first walked in the building standing in front of her, but every day she still feels like it is her first time ever.

Alex Vause always had a passion for words, music, books, canvas and every kind of form people use to express themselves, their emotions. She is what we can call a 100% arts lover. She loves how a piece of art, let it be a song, a book, or a painting, can express more things than words will ever be able to. So, having a job as a speaker with one of the most famous radio in New York City, where she can talk about everything she likes, it doesn't even feel like going to work. When they say to choose a job you love and you'll never work a day in your life, well, they're right, and she knows she is pretty lucky. However, she also knows she is not simply lucky, because she has earned every bit of it. Going to college was her dream; her mother did all she could to let her child achieve her wish. Scholarships and part-time jobs did the trick. Alex Vause and her proud single mother, Diane, worked so hard to make it happen. So every day, when she steps in this gigantic building and reaches the floor where the studios are, she still feels like she's living a dream.

Her live radio show is one of the most followed, not just because her voice is enjoyable, raspy and almost as hot as she is in person, but because people who listen to it have a space where they can send questions or ask for advice, and she will reply, and talk about it during the show. It's pretty awesome, to say at least. She likes to read some of the messages she gets, and then she builds her show on it, finding songs and books that may enlighten or help the listeners. Of course she doesn't do this all by herself; she has a close team and they work together to every detail, but she is in charge of her own show. And that's of course the climax of her dream. She goes live at nine in the evening every day except for weekends, when everyone is home, lost in their thoughts and problems. She is there, to spread some love and light, as she likes to say.

Hearing nothing but the click of her heels on the pavement, she knows today is unusual. The moment she steps in the office, she notices there's a weird mood today at work, like something is about to happen. She enters her office and Tom is there, lost in his thoughts, staring at his iPad. Tom is one of her closest work partners, and she really think he is the best person she's ever worked with. They're so connected, always going in the same direction. She doesn't think she will ever find someone like him. She totally trusts him; he's like the only person she takes work advice from. She doesn't like taking advice. She doesn't see herself as a conceited woman, but sometimes she knows she can be one. It's just that she is totally sure of what she does that no doubt can ever cloud her.

The man in her office welcomes her after acknowledging her presence and then spills the bean, clearing Alex's questions about the weird air that envelops the studios on this day.

"You know," he whispers, taking his gaze off of the iPad and looking at Alex, "they say we'll get a new editor today."

"A new editor? What happened to Marie?" she asks with a concerned look, hanging her jacket on the hanger.

"Umh, they say she left for 'personal problems'. Rumours want you to be her personal problem."

"Who spreads these rumours? I did nothing to her!" she exclaims with a worried look.

"Rumours want that to be the reason of her departure, like she couldn't handle it anymore."

"Rumours, ah? Rumours must have a name and a face." She lets out a quiet laugh.

After the quick update about their editor, or shall we say ex-editor, they start to work on the week's schedule. Alex picks up some of the messages she likes the most and starts to do her research with Tom's help. Most of the time, she likes to give advice about friendship and love. She also likes to reply to younger people and their school drama. Tom always says he doesn't know how she can be so wise about life and love and at the same time have such a lonely one herself. She says she's fine that way, and it's also easier to solve other people's drama. She has had serious relationships, but for one reason or another, things got heavy and someone put an end to it.

Today, there's a very thrilling message, even if she gets plenty of them every day. This one just asks her one thing: "What do you think about soulmates?" She lets out a giggle after reading it, and her co-worker looks at her wondering. The word 'soulmate' always had Alex thinking. Reading books about love, of course, made her think that soulmates could exist. Songs were pretty persuasive too. Yet, in real life, out of the bubble made by books and songs, she didn't fully believe in soulmates. The thought that you end up meeting someone in the middle of nowhere and fall instantly in love, that's not something that she's ever felt. She feels attracted to many women, even felt in love with some of them but, no, she's never thought 'Okay, you could be my soulmate'. So she asks herself if soulmates really do exist or if it is just a very romantic way to see love or to sell books.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"This question. 'What do you think about soulmates?'." She hands it to him. He smiles.

"So, we found our first topic of the week?"

"Totally." She smiles excitedly, "I have the perfect song," she adds.

"You're always one step ahead, aren't you?"

"Mama raised me to be this way," she says proudly.

She starts to write down her ideas, and the first song that she thinks about is an R'n'B classic, 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' by Roberta Flack.

* * *

Focused on her work, Alex doesn't notice it's lunch time. She has to just add something and she's ready to go live tonight. After finding Tom and Nicky, aka the first person she met when she stepped inside of the studios on her first day, they all go to lunch together. The rumours about Marie's departure don't stop, and she is glad to hear one different version about it. Tom looks at her, making some faces and smiling, so Nicky interrupts the unhearable conversation with her loud voice, feeling the unspoken exchange of words.

"What did you do, Vause?"

"I'm sorry?"

"C'mon, I know this new job offer excuse is crap. Tell me the kinky details!"

"I don't know what you think you know, but no kinky details. Sorry to disappoint you, perv." She smirks at her, attempting to throw some bread in her messy blonde hair.

"Okay, then, I'll ask about it around."

"There's nothing to ask about. Why do you and this asshole don't get it? There's been nothing, I swear."

She is being honest. There has never been anything between her and Marie. The blonde woman had instantly developed a crazy attraction for the brunette, enchanted by her perfect appareance and igniting vision. She felt the way the blonde looked at her, devouring every inch of her frame. However, Alex never mixes work and personal life. Even if her work is her life. She'd never date a co-worker; she could just hang out with them or go for a drink, friendly speaking. Yet never for dating purposes. She always said she needs to be focused and can't handle having someone that would take her attention away. Not that someone able to do that ever came in. Yes, Marie was cute,but she didn't flip her head, didn't steal her attention or anything like that. So until now it's been pretty easy to be in control. After the two chatty companions stop with their banters about Marie and Alex, they keep chatting about anything else. Nicky knows most of the stuff and the rumours because she works at the front desk as a secretary. So she looks around and suspiciously leans in, encouraging her friends to do the same.

"I've heard they already have a substitute. A woman of twenty-four, Smith graduated, and it will be her first important job as she has no big experience in the field."

"Twenty-four? Damn, I feel old," Tom mumbles.

"Because you are," Alex says with a giggle. Then, she gets serious, and after taking a sip of water, she adds, "I just hope she won't stick her nose in my work. Marie was good at doing that."

"Just that?" Nicky asks with a smirk.

"Will you ever stop?" Alex says, shaking her head. "I better go back to work, you know, because that's what we do in that building.", So, the brunette stands up and waves goodbye to her friends, smiling at Tom, who is laughing at the cross talk between the two women.

Leaving the small cafe to reach the studio's building, Alex halts in the hall for a moment, because she can't find her badge. Once she finds it, she goes for the elevator, which is empty. She starts typing on her smartphone, because a song just came into her mind. At the very last moment, someone steps in, but she doesn't look. When she takes her eyes off the screen, she notices red heels. Travelling up with her gaze, she meets long slim legs under a black pencil skirt that hugs every curve perfectly. 'Damn', she thinks. Her gaze keeps travelling and reveal a blonde haired woman in a black blazer with a nice flashing red purse hanging from her elbow. The elevator is not moving, so it means no one selected the floor number.

"What floor?" Alex asks with a calm voice, stepping near the blonde woman, who turns her head, and damn. This is getting even better. Blue shining eyes look at her, and a smile introduces the sweetest voice she's ever heard.

"Fourth. Thank you," she says. Alex smiles at her and feels an unfamiliar drop in her belly.

"No problem," she says before pushing the button and going back to her previous spot, where she has a better view of the blonde woman. The girl turns her head and looks at Alex, probably feeling the heavy look she is giving her.

"Do you work here?" the blonde girl asks, nervous but still lovely.

"Yes. What about you?" Alex replies.

"I'm starting today. I'm very excited!" she says, and Alex smiles again. Adorable.

"Congrats then," she says before the door swings open, telling them they've reached the selected floor.

The blonde woman steps out, but before the door closes, she says something, "Thank you! I'll see you around, I guess!" and Alex nods with a smirk. _I can't wait, blondie._

The elevator reaches the sixth floor, where the studios are, and Alex goes back into her office. She smiles at herself for what she's thinking. That girl was _hot_. Super hot. We'll have to find out where she works, her brain tells her. She nods, and then she looks at her previous notes about the show schedule.

"Let's go back to soulmates," she says to herself, giggling.

* * *

"Who's going to approve my schedule? Since we have no editor?" Alex asks Tom and the staff in the room.

They look at her and smile. As usual, she must have lost track of time, drowning herself into work, without noticing that the new editor came in three hours ago.

"Actually, the new editor has arrived," Tom says, and the rest of the people confirm his words, nodding.

"Oh. How long have I been here?" Alex asks, pushing her glasses on top of her head.

"The whole afternoon. Did you pee at least?" one of the guys, Lee, asks her.

"I think I did." They all laugh.

Shaking her head in disbelief, rubbing her eyes and not believing she did it again, burying herself into work, she collects some papers and says everyone she is going to meet this new editor. Walking up to reach the editor's office, she wonders what she will look like. She knows the new editor is a girl, a young lady. However, Nicky may be wrong.

Getting closer to it, she spots the Chief, probably leaving the new editor's office, after giving her some tips and guidelines. He sees her and waves, telling her the new editor is ready to help her with the schedule and knows everything about her show. She is relieved, for at least she won't be talking with some clueless girl. When she knocks on the wooden door, a light voice tells her to come in. The blonde haired woman is standing in front of her desk, her back at the door, so Alex is welcomed by the woman's shoulders ─ and a nice form. A familiar shape. She's seen that skirt before. Those heels. Oh. 'You gotta be kidding me', she thinks. It's the young woman from this morning. The hot one. She smiles, already picturing the reaction of the girl. When the blonde turns to talk to her, her face could be a new meme. She is a mix of surprise, pleasure, confusion, shyness. She gathers herself, and speaks.


	2. Chapter 2

The new job is what she needed in her life. To prove her parents she didn't choose an useful degree. Actually, that degree and her hard work at the college's radio, brought her to one of the best NYC' radios. Also, she wants to show people she is capable of bearing such a heavy responsibility.

Proudly approaching the building, with her best purse in her shaky hands, she goes in. The building is modern, dark furniture with a linear style. She looks around for a while, before deciding to take the elevator and waiting for it to move. It doesn't, and she feels someone moving around her. The only person that was in the elevator when she got in, was a tall raven-haired woman, dressed very casually but still memorable. The brunette asks with a raspy voice what floor she is going, and then she pushes the button for her. She thanks her before she moves back to where she was before their interaction. Piper can still feel those eyes on her. It's the first time she has this feeling, of being carefully watched. It's like a heavy load on her shoulders, so she turns, to see if she's right. She is. She asks the woman something, trying to make small talk. Too soon, the door swings open, and she's reached the right floor and the woman didn't. She says goodbye, and steps out of the elevator, to find the office where she is supposed to sign her contract and gather information about where the studios are and stuff. Then, she'll go straight ahead to the real office. She can't wait to start this day. This new chapter of her, until now, mediocre life.

Once she settles herself in her office, adoringly staring at the tag on the door, saying 'Editor', she welcomes the Chief. He's a middle-aged mister, almost bald with a horrible moustache, but very kind. After Mister Caputo explains what she is supposed to do, who she will work with, he gives her the day's agenda, including every person she is supposed to meet. She is familiar with the radio: she used to listen to it in college, but she doesn't know everything about it. After the man leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving her to her tasks, she sighs. So many things to read. She thought she would come here and just jump on directing some shows of this radio without having to bury herself in tons of paperworks. Anyway, it's okay, it's what she needs. It's what she wants. So, she stands, looks around her surroundings, decides she is going to bring some pictures and the cactus that Polly bought her as a gift for the new job. She gets closer to her desk, takes the paper and starts to read it. She feels indipendent, accomplished and really happy. She is here.

A knock on the door interrups her, but she doesn't take her eyes off of the object in her hands. She just says to come in, and then turns to look who the first person after the Chief is that she is going to meet. The sight in front of her is more than surprising. Standing in front of her and wearing a never-ending smirk, she remembers her: the brunette from the elevator, the staring one. It could've been creepy, if it weren't that Piper didn't see it like that. At all. It was alluring being under that gaze. The woman in front of her clears her throat, not saying anything but taking Piper away from that morning's memory. So, the blonde takes it as her clue to speak.

"Oh, it's you," she simply says, smiling coyly.

"It's me," Alex says, smirking again. "We can officially introduce ourselves."

"Right," the blonde in front of her says and adds, "I'm Piper Chapman, the new editor." She extends her hand for Alex to take it, and she does, squeezing it.

It's different. The warm, soft and welcoming hand gives the brunette a weird feeling; her mind goes blank and she feels like a monkey is jumping in her stomach.

"Alex Vause, on air every evening at nine in the evening," she says, regaining her cool, and speaking as she does in the ads they send everyday on the radio. She smirks, spotting a smile on the blonde's face.

"I guess you're here for the schedule approval, right?" Piper asks, staring at the papers in Alex's hand. She nods, and hands them to the blonde woman.

They sit on the couch and the room is filled by a waiting silence. Piper reads every line with attention, looking very professional if it weren't for that too opened blouse revealing her smooth skin. Alex finds herself inspecting the blonde. Starting from her collarbones, then her neck and finally laying her gaze on the blonde's face. She must be really young, as Nicky told. So, a question pops up in the brunette's mind. How can a twenty-four-year-old girl be the editor of this radio? Not that Alex wants that job, because she likes to be a speaker, but she wonders. This girl must be really talented or just very connected. Judging by the classy clothes she is wearing, she surely is from a wealthy family. Putting the social aspect of this girl aside, Alex can't help but admit the blonde woman next to her is very good-looking. Blue eyes like the sky, blonde hair like corn, perfect skin, a lovely smile. She is something. Something like, her boss. Well, she may have that tag on her door, but she will soon know how things work with Alex.

"This is good, as usual. May I suggest something?" she asks politely, and Alex smiles. Of course she feels like she could suggest something, as every newbie.

"Of course, boss," the brunette playfully says. She doesn't like suggestions; she's never needed them. Still, she is going to listen to her.

"As I can read, you don't believe in soulmates, which is unbelievable, but you should be more neutral, you know what I mean?"

"Why is it unbelievable?" Alex asks, not even caring about the rest of the words.

"You don't think there's someone meant for you out there?"

"They may exist, but I don't think we always end up meeting them," Alex says with a serious voice.

"You don't? Are you sure? That's dark.," Piper asks while smiling, handing the paper back to Alex.

"Pretty sure. And it's not dark, maybe brutally honest, but the truth," she says with a grin, then adds, "Anyway, I'll be more Switzerland, if that's what you need." Alex displays a serious face, cracking a not-so sincer smile, which makes Piper freeze. Their gazes lock. No one talks for a moment. It's a tenseful moment of reciprocated studying.

"That'd be nice, but feel free to do what you like," Piper says, as if to soothe the situation. She can't take her eyes off of Alex's, trying to analyze the brunette.

"I will." That's all she says, before breaking the eye contact.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you. I hope you'll enjoy your time here," Alex adds, standing up and extending her hand for the blonde to shake it.

"I'm sure I will," Piper simply says, shaking the brunette's hand.

The blonde girl probably got that Alex doesn't take advice pleasantly. She hates it when someone can't take someone else's suggestions. Like they're above it and others are nothing but new arrivals, babies who can't say anything because they don't know. Well, if she is here, in this position, she may know one or two things.

Alex goes back to her office. Quite pissed off as well, to be honest. She hates when people tell her how to be on her show. It's her thing, and people follow it because they like what she has to say. Not because she is 'neutral'. The blonde girl is very good-looking ─ actually hot, but that's not the issue right now ─ but she has already hit one of Alex's raw nerves. She has politely told her how her own show should go. It's going to be a great challenge working with her. She doesn't see herself touchy or threatened by the new girl, but she surely is one of those.

* * *

Three weeks pass by from Piper's arrival at the radio, and she starts to feel more comfortable in her new job. She is starting to make friends, especially with Nicky ─ a genuine woman who works at the front desk. Everyone is becoming familiar with Piper, and she is very happy about it. Except from one person, who always tries to avoid her and talk to her just when is strictly required. _Alex_. Their introduction couldn't have been worse. Well, the elevator meeting was actually good. It made Piper fantasize a little, but then, after knowing they were co-workers, things changed. When Piper attempted to suggest something about her show, Alex got super defensive. After that, she always has a dig at Piper when she can, leaving the blonde speechless. She is trying to act mature, since the other woman doesn't seem to be that, but she is getting tired of being her target. She just did her job, and if she thinks something is wrong or could be better, she'll do it again. Alex has to come off her perch. Thinking about a way to confront the older co-worker, Piper is startled by Nicky's interruption in her office.

"Wanna go out for a drink tonight? Everyone'll be there," the crazy-haired woman asks, hoping to convince Piper.

"Umh, I don't know. I have work and," she pauses as she looks up at Nicky, straight in her eyes, "I wouldn't want to bother someone with my presence," she says in a whisper.

"Vause?" Nicky asks without second thoughts. She is intuitive, and capable enough to read very well into every drama going on.

"Is that obvious? That she hates me?" Piper asks innocently, quite saddened by her own admission. She just wants everyone to like her, trust her. How naive.

"Yeah," Nicky says, grinning, but then she gets serious and adds, "but don't worry. She is always like that with new people. Just give her time."

"I'm pretty sure she hates me, and not because I'm new. However, you know her better, I guess."

"You said it. I know her better." Nicky winks at Piper. The blonde girl feels like she should believe the woman; there's no particular reason why Alex should hate her. That first meeting was just an exchange of opinions, as she didn't tell the brunette what to do. She couldn't hold the grunge forever. Right?

"You know what? I could really use a drink," Piper says.

"Cool! See ya later, blondie!"

Later, they leave the office together, hail a cab and reach the other co-workers.

* * *

Hours after their arrival to the club, Piper is enjoying her time, chatting with everyone and drinking cocktails. Alex is there, but to Piper's surprise, she is with someone who isn't from work. What surprises Piper more, is that Alex is incredibly close to a woman, whispering things in her ear, kissing her every other moment. Piper finds herself staring at the brunette more than once, unable to take her eyes off of the sight in front of her. She didn't expect Alex being attracted to women. Maybe this was the reason why every male co-worker genuinely seemed to like Alex and shared explicit dirty jokes with her. Everything made sense now. Piper herself, didn't ever try to define who she liked. She's always been with guys, but she has to admit that she stares too long at attractive women. Women like Alex.

Still staring absently in Alex's direction, Piper notices the brunette staring back at her with a smug grin, as if she is about to throw a joke at her. However, she doesn't. She just stares at her, like that day in the elevator. Maybe it's the alcohol, Piper thinks. The inebriating substance must be helping Alex to forget that she hates Piper. She breaks the eye contact when her attention is claimed by the woman in her arms, probably asking her when they're going home. A weird feeling spreads through Piper's stomach, but she can't quite tell what it is about. She joins the group again, with another round of shots, and then feels her limit reached. She tugs at Nicky, telling her she is probably going to leave, and the woman tells her something like 'I told you she wouldn't bite'. They laugh, and after ten more minutes, Piper decides to call it a night. She greets everyone by their names, giving them high fives, and when she arrives with Alex, she stops for a moment.

"Bye, Alex," she almost whispers, like she is afraid the brunette would suddenly wake up and remember she doesn't like her.

"No high five for me?" she asks, with a seductive smirk that takes Piper by surprise. She then lifts her hand up, and they exchange a high five. They both smile.

"Night, boss," the brunette says, looking almost satisfied.

Maybe she is starting to feel guilty or just acting like a normal person, but that singular moment makes Piper believe that they can have a normal work relationship. That the hostility is over. That the until-then adverse woman has finally put aside her motiveless reasons to hate her. 

* * *

_I'm already back, I just couldn't wait to give you more! Don't get used to it, anyway lol  
Oh, a special hello to The Fortunate Paper-knife, it's so good to have your support!_

 _Let me know how you feel about this chapter ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

Working with Piper becomes easier, only because Alex doesn't talk to her too much. She knows she is acting like a child, but something tells her to stay away from the blonde, so that she understands she can't tell Alex how to do her things. That, she knows very well, is another childish belief she has. Still, she doesn't care right now; her mind tells her to avoid Piper Chapman as much as she can. She knows there's some extra reason that makes her want to avoid Piper, but who knows what that is. She is just trying to push the blonde away. Tom tells her she is acting like a baby, and Alex can't help but agree in her mind. Still, for some reason, she doesn't stop. Until Nicky Nichols comes into her lonely office, with an annoyed mood.

"Will you give me a call when you stop being such a bully?" the crazy-haired woman asks.

"Can I text you instead?" Alex replies sarcastically. They both laugh.

"Seriously, leave that girl alone."

"Why? Did she cry on your shoulder?"

"Nope. But I wouldn't mind if she did." Nicky grins at her own words, and Alex shakes her head with a smirk.

"Why are you such a bitch to her? Did she steal your Frisbee?"

"Kind of. She just bothers me," Alex says, redirecting her eyes back to the laptop.

"She is cool, ya know? You're not even trying!" Nicky adds, annoyed again.

"Cool, uh? Did she pay you to say these things?" Alex laughs at herself, feeling Nicky come closer to reply.

"Nothing like that. I'm just saying, you're acting like an asshole for no reason."

"Am I?" the brunette moves her eyes to Nicky, who's nodding,

"You are."

She knows she is, and she doesn't like to have her best friend feel that way.

"Okay, I'll try to be a nice girl. Alright?" After that, Nicky seems relieved.

She doesn't need to work in a tense environment; she doesn't need stress. Alex knows it. They've known each other for a long time, way before becoming co-workers. They were in school together, and when Nicky's mother left her at 16, she was a mess. Her father was a rich man but never at home. So her mother left him and Nicky. The only friend Nicky could trust was Alex. Even when she started using cocaine, in the middle of the emotional storm, Alex was still her friend – trying to help her, taking her away from a dangerous path.

Nicky always felt home at Alex and Diane's humble flat. Loved and welcomed like a sister, a daughter, she spent more time there than at her own immense place. She went with Alex to meet her father, the one she had never met. That night, Alex was a disappointed mess, but Nicky was there for her. When Alex went to college, Nicky almost lost herself again, but Alex saved her one more time, making her promise that that was the last time they'd see each other miserable. Alex got a degree, and Nicky started to work in various places, until they both landed at the radio station. They both know each other better than anyone, so if Nicky is telling her to stop being a bitch, it means she has overdone it.

That day, during an evening between co-workers, Piper is there. Alex says nothing more than a friendly hello to her. She won't bother her anymore. Sylvie, the girl she is seeing, told her she wanted to know her friends, and Alex didn't really mind the idea. It would be a nice distraction from the impelling need to tease Piper. So the evening starts to become enjoyable, and the blonde editor doesn't look so boring anymore. Maybe it is the alcohol in her system, or in Piper's system, but she seems very cool tonight. Nicky smirks, telling her "I told you so" with her eyes.

After more alcohol for everyone, Alex is sure that Piper looks incredibly hot when she feels comfortable. To be honest, she is even when she feels uncomfortable. Tonight, the brunette can't help but stare at her, thinking about how silly she's been. When the blonde leaves and greets everyone with an high five – which is adorable – including her, Alex feels that weird feeling again. Touching the blonde's hand has an effect on her. Maybe that's what scares her, how weird she feels when they come closer or like this time, they touch. That's what bothers her – she finally understands. She doesn't know what happens when she is near Piper. When she looks into those blue eyes. That's why she avoids her, throws jokes at her – because she feels unusual when she is near the blonde editor.

* * *

To Piper's surprise, after that evening at the bar with her co-workers, Alex starts to be less harsh with her. It's not like they're best friends now, but they're in a civil work relationship. The fact that Alex is a charming woman, helps a lot to make Piper forget how mad she was at the beginning, when no reason could explain the brunette's bitter attitude towards her. More than three months after signing her contract and starting to work for this radio station, Piper finally feels whole. There's no tension at work, she really enjoys what she does, and her co-workers are very nice. She's also found this beautiful café on her way to the studios, which makes a perfect espresso. So every morning at 7.30am, she steps inside it and has breakfast. Today, she is later than the usual, but she is in no rush. Minutes after choosing her usual spot, a waitress approaches her with some espresso and a muffin. Confused, she looks at the waiting waitress in front of her, subtly telling her she hasn't ordered anything yet.

"That woman told me to bring you these," says the red-headed girl, before leaving Piper alone, trying to find out who this woman is. The moment she understands who she is, she is already stepping closer, walking confidently, with that amused smirk invading her perfect and pale face. Piper smiles, subconsciously.

"Good morning," Alex tells her, once she reaches the blonde's table. Then, she indicates the chair in front of her, "May I join you?" she asks.

Piper nods, surprised but very pleased with this extremely kind version of Alex, who looks annoyingly beautiful this morning, with these brand new blue locks at the endsof her hair. Also, this black blouse Alex is wearing, does nothing but draw the attention to her gorgeous green eyes, which are now staring right into blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asks, after taking a bit of her now appreciated breakfast.

"Having breakfast?" the brunette says with a wondering face and then smiles.

"I've never seen you here," Piper adds.

"Neither have I," Alex points out. They both share a moment of silence, contemplating what else to say.

"This is so good!" Piper finally speaks, fully enjoying the muffin in her hand, "Want some?" she then asks, carefully watching Alex, who is somehow lost in the vision of Piper eating.

"You're eating it like it's heaven. So, yes, let me try." She leans in, coming closer to Piper, who just moves the muffin closer to the brunette. She takes a small bite, never taking her eyes off of the blonde's and without using her hands.

She mumbles in approval, "Delicious," but Piper is not sure what Alex is talking about. So she just smiles, totally enchanted by the way Alex is showing herself this morning. She will probably have to mark the calendar, to forever remember the day that Alex Vause finally treated her like someone she can actually like.

"Piper," Alex says and claims her attention.

"Yes?" Piper replies, coming back from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, for my behavior. You know," Alex says and averts her gaze away from Piper's face, and she is more surprised than ever.

"Oh, c'mon, you're such a charmer with that attitude," the blonde says smiling, then gets serious,"it's ok, we just had to know each other better, I guess," Piper says, showing proudly how mature she is. _Liar_. That's what she thinks now, not three weeks ago, when she wanted to almost kill the brunette.

"I guess so," Alex says and looks at Piper again, a tiny smile invading her face, "but I've been acting like a mischievous kid, and I owe you some apologizes."

"That's fine, really. Let's start over, okay?" Piper offers a genuine smile before they both take a sip of their espresso.

After their breakfast together, they keep meeting at that cozy café before work. Piper starts to be late on purpose, just to meet the brunette and enjoy her company. She's found out that Alex is very funny; that she likes The Cure but she doesn't mind Coldplay, that her favorite movie is Kill Bill but she also likes Grey's Anatomy, that she's read many books but her favorite will always be the first one, 'Pride and Prejudice', that she's smart, but not conceived as she seems. She can also be very deep, but that's something Piper can hear every evening on the radio. Having to work with the brunette, requires for her to listen to her live show, and Piper can't believe she hasn't listened to it until now. Her show is really something different, and Alex, dear Lord, she is so perfect. That always present smirk, the way she moves her hands when trying to explain something she is really passionate about, that scent of fresh laundry and lavender she has on her, the way she closes her eyes while listening to her favorites songs...Alex Vause is _beautiful_ , and Piper can't stop thinking about that. She also can't stop being late on purpose, so they end up having breakfast together more than once in a month.

* * *

 _I really have nothing to say, just THANK YOU for the incredible response._  
 _Let me know what you think about this, PM or review, it's all good!_


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS.  
I WRITE FOR FUN, AND I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TO SEE ME AS A WRITER.

* * *

Sharing breakfast with Alex almost every morning has became an habit, so noticing the brunette isn't here today, makes Piper upset and disappointed. Not that they have a date or whatever you want to call it, but it is becoming routine to sit in this café and share a meal, chatting together. When Piper arrives at work, Alex is already in her office, and for the rest of the day, they barely see or talk to each other. The blonde woman wonders if she did or said something wrong, but she can't find anything out of place in her own actions.

Maybe Alex changed her routine, or she doesn't like that café anymore. One thing is sure: Alex was not there that morning. The day after, Alex doesn't show up again, and so the day after that. For more than two weeks, they don't see each other outside of work. Alex is still nice and acts normal with her, but Piper feels saddened by not seeing the older woman every morning before work. They've spoken so much in those mornings, known each other so deeply that right now, it feels almost unnatural not talking like that anymore.

* * *

Piper Chapman is more than a twenty-four-year-old pretentious girl. She is funny – sometimes a dork. She is naive, but she can be very intuitive at work. She's passionate and gleeful. Piper is more than what Alex would have ever thought. All of a sudden, she feels different about the blonde woman. She understands now that all the hate she's feeling against Piper is just a hidden interest that she is subconsciously trying to fight. More than threatened by the role that Piper has at the radio station, Alex probably feels threatened by the effect that the blonde girl seems to have on her. In fact, lately, she finds herself thinking a lot about Piper. Every time they talk – and Piper likes to talk, a lot – she can't help but to lose herself in the sight of those chirpy blue eyes and her beautiful pink lips. She's never felt the need to suppress something she feels. Also, she's never gone from hate to love in such a short time.

She knows for sure she finds Piper attractive. Because, goddamn, the girl is totally gorgeous and she probably doesn't know the effect she can have on people. More than that, Piper is interesting; underneath the pretentious demeanor, she's down to earth and funny. Maybe her dad helped her to get this job, but she's not totally out of place; actually, she is good at it. The way she talks to everyone is respectful but demanding; the advice she gives is always spot-on. She gets it now: she _totally_ likes Piper. The new editor. A co-worker. The one she's treated like shit for months.

Alex is almost scared by the way she is feeling towards Piper, so she decides to stick to the work relationship thing and to avoid seeing her outside the studios, skipping breakfast at her favorite café, where she often meets Piper. She doesn't know Piper's feelings about her, but she knows she doesn't want to risk feeling anything for her, because she's seen how the thing with Marie ended. She left because the brunette didn't feel the same way. Alex doesn't want to leave this job either, and she is afraid that if she allows herself to feel something for Piper and the feeling isn't mutual, she could never come to work like if nothing did happen. Also, if the feeling is mutual, it would be very weird to date and then see each other at work; she doesn't like distractions while working, and Piper would be – already is – a big distraction. So, she decides to get back to being a good co-worker and nothing more. Still, she misses her morning chats with the girl, knowing that they've shared a lot, maybe more than she's ever shared with anyone else in her entire life.

* * *

After her last show, Alex goes home, not feeling in the mood to party or see anyone. Sylvie, her _not_ -girlfriend, called her to see if she wanted to do something, but she's rejected the offer.

She steps in her loft, tosses her heels and jacket in the living room, orders a pizza and selects a movie from _Netflix_. When the movie is over, she leaves the couch and reaches her bedroom; she then decides to take a shower because she is not yet sleepy. When she is out of the shower, after following her beauty routine process, she puts her PJ's on – a tank top and some shorts – and gets in the bed. Still not sleepy, she decides to check her Facebook. Someone is partying hard; someone is watching that new movie; someone is feeling down; someone is in a new relationship. Then, a name gains her attention. _Piper Chapman._

Almost twenty minutes ago, Piper wrote something.

 _"I never knew it was possible to miss something you've never had."_

As every person on Earth, Alex wonders and makes assumptions on what Piper is talking about, trying hard not to think she's missing _her._ Of course that's not what Piper's missing. Still, Alex feels the need to see what it is about, but to be honest, she just wants to talk to the blonde woman. Since she hasn't got her number but just her e-mail and the Facebook contact, she decides to write to Piper.

"Good evening, boss. ;)" Alex writes, after countless attempts to find the perfect words.

"Hey, Al!" the blonde woman replies quickly, and Alex can't help but smile at the nickname she's got from Piper.

The first time she's heard it coming from Piper, they were in that café, and maybe it was the sixth time they were having breakfast together. Piper said it and Alex felt very comfortable. She loved how it sounded from Piper.

"Don't have breakfast on Monday, I got you."

That's the last message sent. They say good night to each other, and Alex notices it's two in the morning. She's spent more than an hour chatting with Piper. She can't even recall everything they've written or talked about. She goes to sleep with a smile on her tired face, wondering what Piper is feeling or thinking right now, and if she has any clue about the feeling Alex feels when she's around her. What Alex doesn't know is that Piper doesn't close her eyes for a while, losing herself in wondering what had just happened. What that meant. Whatever it was, a sense of happiness fills Piper's being and helps her to get some sleep.

* * *

Monday morning, as usual, Alex enters the building with a smile. She arrives at the selected floor, steps out of the elevator and goes in the office. She leaves her belongings in her own office and then, with a tiny bag containing a muffin, a bagel and two espressos, she walks to Piper's office. After knocking on the door, she's welcomed by a giant smile on the blonde's face, as she is sitting behind her large desk.

"You're late," Piper says with a smile.

"Sorry, Princess," the brunette replies, smirking, "Where do I put these?" Alex adds, showing the bag in her hand.

The blonde points to the small table near the couch and says, "Don't start without me. I have to send a quick e-mail and I'll be done!"

Alex sits on the couch and starts to pick the bag's contents. Seconds later, Piper is next to her and they starts to have breakfast.

"Which one is mine?" Piper asks, looking at the table.

"Which one do you prefer?" Alex replies.

"You know, I'm really hungry, so I could have both of them," the blonde says, giggling.

"Then you should," Alex says with a smirk, "It's okay, really, I've already had one of those."

"What about the 'let's have breakfast together' thing?"

"Oh, c'mon. You would've done the same. They were there, and their smell was invading my mind. I couldn't help it," Alex mumbles, licking her lips, recalling that moment. Piper stares at her, involuntarily doing the same.

"Okay, you're forgiven." The blonde smiles, then speaks again, "I'll start with this. It looks pretty good."

"It tastes even better, girl," she says and a smirk from Alex follows the last words.

Piper isn't kidding: she is really hungry. In fact, she eats everything that Alex has bought. The brunette stares at her amused, gaining an annoyed and pleading look from Piper, subtly asking her to stop staring. When she is done, she takes one more sip from the espresso. Alex still has some coffee, but she is taking it slowly, not knowing how to break the silence they're sharing. It's not one of those creepy or embarrassing silences you just want to run away from, but Alex wants to talk to Piper. She wants to hear her voice, what she did on Sunday, what she is thinking. Whom she is missing.

"Where did you have breakfast lately? I was wondering why I didn't see you at the café anymore," Piper breaks the silence before Alex.

"I overslept, so I had breakfast at my place," Alex says and looks at Piper, who's staring back.

"You can say your girlfriend didn't want to let you go, for it's more believable," Piper says, giggling.

The raven-haired girl smiles, thinking how blind and unaware this blonde mess could be.

"She's not my girlfriend, I've told you that,"

"So, what is she?"

"A friend with benefits?"

"You're terrible," Piper says, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with that?" Alex asks, arching her eyebrow, "Not everyone dream to be the other half in a romantic way," she states, grinning.

"There must be something really wrong with you," Piper says and completely turns to face Alex, "You don't believe in soul mates, you don't dream romantic stuff."

"You're missing something." Alex starts to laugh.

"What?" Piper asks curiously.

"I don't believe in Santa Claus, either." Alex earns a shove on her shoulder from Piper, who starts to laugh too.

"Seriously, you have issues."

"Tell me something I don't know, Pipes,"

"You can't keep living in denial," Piper says and shakes her head again, smiling.

"Reality, not denial," Alex says.

"You can't be serious, Al!" Piper says, then adds, "Your show's talks are mostly about this. I swear, you need someone to teach you about love!"

"Then teach me," the brunette says with a challenging face, smirking.

* * *

 _I swear next chapters are longer, and things will get crazy, just so you know._  
 _Hope you'll enjoy this one too, I've been loving all your reviews and messages, keep them coming!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter.  
I'm really, really happy to see your reviews every day.  
Since I can't reply to you via pm, dear _I3VauseMan _, thank you for your support!_ :)

* * *

Her work really seemed too easy, until today. On the last Saturday of the month, Piper finds herself buried in papers to fill out, after her first semester as Editor for the radio station. She feels pretty lost, without any notes or guides on how to fill in these reports. She goes to Nicky, asking her where she can find reports from past years, so she can see how these things need to be done, what they need to say.

"You're lucky, blondie, I'm going to the storage right now," Nicky replies Piper's question, standing up from the front desk, "follow me."

After reaching the spot and following Nicky's directions, she finds what she needs. With more than a dozen of sheets in her arms, the blonde editor goes back to her office, thanking her friend for the precious help.

Reading the reports from the previous years doesn't really help Piper, because she can't just copy what has been written by others. She tries to collect her thoughts – few confused thoughts, to be honest – before getting distracted by Alex's laugh echoing outside her office.

Whenever she thinks about the brunette, or just hears her voice in the studio's hallways, joy spreads through her body. She feels like they're in a good place, as friends and as co-workers. Alex has such an interesting personality, and Piper often finds herself lost in her voice, trying to keep her attention to the brunette's words instead of the raspy sound her voice has. She's also found herself staring at Alex, mostly when the brunette is unaware of the attention she is gathering. She finds the raven-haired woman extremely hot and her being is even hotter – as if there could be anything more attractive than Alex herself.

She's seen her early this morning, and she distinctly remembers that Alex is wearing that beautiful white t-shirt, so simple but yet, making her look like a goddess.

* * *

Later, that day, Piper leaves her office to grab some lunch with Polly, and to tell her friend she probably won't go out for dinner tonight because she has this messy thing to do at work. The deadline is closer, the ideas are less prolific than before, and with a knowing and sympathetic look, Polly tells her it's okay, that they can grab a drink when she's done. Having Polly is like a gift from God. That girl understands her like a book she's read tons of times.

"Why don't you ask for help?"

"I can't ask for help. That would look bad...like, really bad."

"Oh, c'mon, Pipes! What about Alex? She seems to like you," Polly suggests, taking a bite of her lunch.

"You thinks so?" Piper asks, hoping to have her friend tell her something she needs to hear.

"Yeah," Polly replies, noticing hesitation in her friend's question, "Did something happen? I mean, you two are cool, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I just don't think she would enjoy staying in the office on a Saturday evening, just to help me."

"You have a point. I wouldn't do that, and I love you," Polly says, laughing.

"Oh, fuck you! I'd help you!" Piper shakes her head, incredulous at her friend's statement.

"You know I'm joking. I'd help you. But tonight I have a fancy date and, more importantly, if you don't know shit about radio reports, how am I supposed to be more prepared about this?"

"Fancy date? Okay, you should have stopped there! Tell me more, distract me."

* * *

Back in her office, almost at ten in the evening, Piper has half of the papers done but is stuck on the other half. She misses Alex's show, and she doesn't show up at the studio on her break. Alex notices it, a bit disappointed. She talked about one of Piper's favorite artists tonight, Nina Simone. Knowing there would be no reason in the world why Piper would miss listening to Nina Simone's songs, she decides to see if the blonde is still in the building or if she left. If she left, she's probably out with friends – or a boyfriend? No, no, she's single – and ready to have a great week-end. Seeing the light in her office still on, she goes to Nicky's desk.

"Is Chapman still there?" she asks, waking her friend from a temporary sleep.

"She's been there all day, so only God knows what the hell she's doing!" Nicky replies, before looking at her watch, "Damn, I have a thing to do."

"A thing, ah? Or someone?"

"Yeah, whatever, goodnight, Miss I-Know-Everything!" The blonde woman leaves before Alex can reply back.

* * *

After some minutes, Alex decides to see what's going on in Piper's office and what's wrong with the girl. She knocks on the door, and hearing a tired 'come in' in response, she opens the door.

"Hey," she whispers with her husky voice, "why are you still here?"

"Don't ask," Piper, sat on the couch, says as she lays on the back rest with arms covering her face.

"What's wrong, kid?" Alex closes the door behind her, getting closer to the blonde and noticing the desperation on her face.

"These!" Piper says, taking the sheets in her hands, "Everything!" she says before sighing, "I'm so screwed!"

Alex smiles tenderly at the sight in front of her and then sits near Piper. She recognizes the papers.

"I'm going to help you, okay?" Alex takes her gaze off of the papers to meet Piper's face.

"You don't have to. You probably have plans," Piper says, hoping not to be too persuasive.

She'd really love to spend the night – no, not in that meaning, _but who knows_ – with Alex, and she could really use someone's help.

"I don't have anywhere else to be. Did you have dinner?"

"What time is it?" Piper asks, then looks at her watch, "Damn, no, I didn't," she says almost desperately, her hands on her face, as if to take the stress away from there.

"Hey, look at me," Alex whispers as she touches Piper's knee, gathering the blonde's attention, "I'll get us some dinner, then we'll get this shit done and we'll go home, or we'll just go somewhere we can get drunk as hell. Okay?" Alex smiles at Piper, earning a grateful smile from the blonde, her hand not leaving the blonde's knee.

"Okay."

Alex makes some calls; their dinner comes in a short time and what seemed impossible, with Alex's help, starts to make sense. At midnight, they're done. Even thought endlessly tired, Piper doesn't want to go home, but she really wants to get drunk with Alex. She can't even imagine how funny Alex would be when drunk.

"What now?" Piper asks, afraid to receive an answer she doesn't want to hear.

"Your choice: go home or get drunk," Alex says, winking.

"Tough choice, Alex," Piper says and nods, then smiles, "Okay, let's get drunk somewhere!"

* * *

"You're my superhero, Alex Vause," an inebriated Piper almost screams to her new-found drinking buddy.

"Am I?" Alex asks while smirking, not quite sober either, "I mean, it's too easy to be your superhero, since you're such a mess."

"But I'm a good-looking mess, so no one can avoid to help me!" Piper laughs, after saying it loudly.

"No one?" Alex asks.

"You didn't."

"I didn't," Alex says and drinks her beer, without taking her eyes off of Piper.

"Anyway, I didn't even ask for your help," Piper mumbles, knowing she subtly did.

"Shut up, you were crying on your ass. I had to help you, for mercy."

"Mercy, uh?"

"Just mercy, yeah," Alex responds and smirks.

"So the good-looking thing didn't help?"

"Who said you're good-looking?" Alex says, arching her eyebrow.

"Who didn't?" Piper replies, throwing a provocative look at Alex, as she is enjoying the way Piper is playing with her.

She doesn't know what else to say. She's left speechless by a girl for the first time ever.

The heavy gaze of Piper is waiting for a reply that doesn't come; her own gaze escapes from Piper's and looks around at the crowded bar. Friends, lovers, co-workers and then, them. Who are co-workers, but that's not enough. They're friends, but Alex feels like they've outreached that step too. Spending so much time together – working late, having breakfast, sharing lunches and now hanging out – is throwing Alex off. She likes Piper, _a lot_. She feels like Piper may feel the same way. To be honest, she can really feel the attention and the interest Piper has for her. She knows when she's receiving attentions. Her radar must be really broken or Piper must really like her.

Lifting her gaze back up the blonde woman, she is surprised to discover that Piper has been staring the whole time. Elbow on the table, hand supporting her head, Piper is staring at her with a smile, her cheeks flushed – not sure if from the alcohol or by being caught.

"You're really beautiful, y'know," Piper says, and a tender smile appears on her face.

"That's how Piper Chapman is when she gets drunk, uh?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"I just get fearless," Piper says before getting closer to Alex, her hand leaving the table and reaching Alex's free hand, while the other one is holding a cigarette.

Arching her brow again, Alex watches Piper's hand on hers, "I," she lifts her gaze back up to the blonde's face, "thank you. You're very," she feels Piper's thumbs caressing the back of her hand, "you're quite impressive, Piper Chapman."

"Impressive?" Piper asks confused, "what does that mean? I told you you're beautiful. I mean, that's not how you reply to such a compliment," and before she can finish her rambling, she sees Alex leaning in, her face getting impossibly closer to hers.

Her already flushed cheeks don't get any better when Alex's free hand lays there, her thumbs grazing her cheekbone.

"You're impressively beautiful, asshole," she says, and then, Alex's lips are on hers, lingering there to taste her. After a few seconds, Alex decides to just kiss her cheek, a long-lasting kiss. Alex's thumb still grazing the other cheekbone, then the brunette's hand slides on her neck.

Backing off because she can't bear this closeness to Alex, Piper opens her eyes to find green eyes staring confused at her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Alex backs off, before being grabbed by her elbow by Piper.

"Shhh," Piper says, closing the gap between her and the brunette.

Her lips find Alex's ones like it's a usual thing. There's nothing usual about kissing Alex Vause. The emotions she's feeling are shattering. Alex's soft and vanilla-ish lips are making her see rainbows and stars. The way she nips and then kisses her lower lip is upsetting. The unusual warmth coming from the way Alex's hand stays on her neck is disturbing. Because Piper feels like she's never been kissed before. 

* * *

_What now? ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

Monday comes, and Piper is already in that, by now familiar, elevator that will bring her to work. There's something different about today. She feels more excited and nervous than she usually is. Maybe because she will hand back those reports she has had so much troubles with. No, that's not the reason. She will see Alex for the first time after their night out. Although, it's only been two days ago, it feels like a lifetime. They _kissed_. Nothing more than that, but, damn, it was totally unexpected. The first time she spoke to Alex in the elevator, she knew she found her hot. The second time they met at work, she knew she made herself an enemy by judging the brunette's work. Never, since those hostile and grouchy days, she would have seen that coming – a harmonious work relationship, a kiss – and it has been so fucking amazing, _to be honest_.

She smiles to herself, while those moments pop up in her mind again. She can still feel the softness of the brunette's lips; she can recall the natural way their fingers interlaced; she can remember the electrifying roughness in the speaker's kisses; she is able to sense the sweetness of Alex's caresses on her face. Those are things Piper will never be able – not that she will ever want to – erase from her mind.

Back to reality, thanks to the ring of the elevator, signaling she is where she is supposed to be, she steps in the studios, and she's welcomed by Nicky Nichols, as every morning.

"Hey, blondie!" she shouts, almost too loud.

"Hey, Nicky. How are you feeling today?" Piper asks.

"As every Monday, disillusioned. What about you? How was your week-end?"

"Oh, my week-end was," a flashback of herself wrapped in Alex's arms pops up in her mind, and it makes her smile, "it was interesting," she states.

"I can see that," says Nicky, pointing at the blonde's neck, which shows a hickey.

"What? What's wrong?" Piper says, panic spreading through her body. Then, she _remembers_. That's what she forgot to take before leaving her flat. A foulard.

"Nothing's wrong, actually. I see you had quite some fun!" Nicky teases her, before laughing at the puzzled face in front of her.

Piper starts to blush, and smiles with embarrassment, when Alex – of course Alex – enters in the studios. The brunette approaches them, smiling happily and saying good morning. She and Piper stare at each other, both remembering that Saturday _really_ happened. They can't help grinning, no word being said, but so much is said with their daydreaming eyes. Nicky, diverted by her iPhone ringing, doesn't notice the exchange of looks between the pair, then asks Alex how her week-end was, and Alex replies it has been "interesting".

The crazy-haired woman laughs, before saying, "Chapman here had quite an interesting week-end too, y'know what I mean," she says, winking at Alex and pointing at Piper's neck.

Alex smirks. Even though she was inebriated, she remembers perfectly the moment she gave Piper that hickey. Piper looks at her, recalling the same moment and they share a smile, while Nicky has to pick up the front desk's phone. They keep staring at each other until Nichols interrupts them, again.

"Where were we?" she asks, gathering Alex's attention.

"Just talking about Chapman's interesting week-end," Alex says, moving her gaze back to the blonde standing right next to her.

"Ah! Right! So, who is the talented guy?" Nicky asks, looking at Alex, "That hickey is a piece of art, right, Vause?"

"Totally," the brunette says, smirking.

"Hate the sin, love the sinner, right?" Piper says, winking at Nicky.

After that and some more talks, she leaves the two women and goes in her office. Of course, Nicky wants to know if Alex knows the guy who fooled around with Piper.

"Do you know who the guy is?" Nicky asks Alex, who's still leaning with her elbows on the front desk counter, watching Piper as she walks to her office.

"No idea," Alex says, her gaze back to her friend, "Why do you care so much?"

"Oh, you know me. I need to know everything about everyone."

"Right, that's why we have you here."

"Fuck off. Just find out who the guy is."

"None of my business."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't be boring. You're close with Piper, so she will tell you if you ask her."

"But I won't."

"Why not?" Nicky complains, then thinks and speaks again, "Wait. You know it already, don't you?" She gets serious, thinking deeply, and speaks again, "don't tell me it's a girl, 'cause that would be a fucking plot twist!"

"Yes. And, no, it's not going to happen. You have to live with this atrocious doubt in your crazy little brain." Alex laughs at her friend's disappointed expression, then goes to her office, with a smile still on her lips.

If only Nicky knew that it was her, actually, who did that 'piece of art', there would be so many questions and banters. Things that she doesn't really want to hear right now. Or ever.

* * *

While she is typing on her laptop, a knock on the door detracts Piper from her task. She says to come in, hoping to see a black-haired frame beyond the wooden door. Disappointed to see it's her Chief, Mr. Caputo, Piper suddenly remembers the reason that could lead the moustached man to her office. Those reports. Apprehension assails her, before noticing the pleased look on Mr. Caputo's face.

"You did a great job with these," he says, waving the papers, "are you really sure it's your first time?"

"Actually, I had some help, to be honest," Piper admits, hopeful that this won't be a problem.

"Oh, that's okay. I totally forgot to tell you you could," he says while playing with his moustache, "I'm glad you did, as it means you're well integrated here!"

"Yes, everyone is really amazing with me," she says nodding, then adds, "these six months have flown by perfectly!"

"Can I ask who's helped you? I want to thank this person for being so good with you!"

"It's Alex. Alex Vause," she says, trying to hide the excitement in pronouncing the brunette's name.

"Ah, you got the best one! Nice choice!" he says and winks at her, "Anyway, good work, you're doing great. We're glad to have you here."

"I'm very happy about it, and about what I'm doing. Thank you, Mr. Caputo!"

"No problem, you deserve it," he says, then looks at his watch and spins around to leave the room, "I gotta go now, but keep going this way, Chapman."

"I will, for sure," she replies, "Have a nice day!" and waves him goodbye.

That woman saved her day, and she just wants to thank her, in person.

* * *

There's a room in the office where Alex likes to be when she needs to be alone, to work by herself. It's not her own office. Too many people would come or know where she is. So she hides herself in the storage space. She sits on the floor, between two shelves and searches for some inspiration and hopes no one comes there.

Right now, she needs to figure out what's happening in her life. She kissed Piper on Saturday. It was mind-blowing, unforgettable. Then, Sylvie called her the next day, and they went out. She kissed her – and more than that – and it was good. She enjoys being with Sylvie. She can be annoying sometimes, that's an understatement, but she makes her feel loved, in control. Problem is that while she was kissing Sylvie, she thought about Piper. _Wrong, so wrong_.

There are too many people in her life right now, she can't handle it. She can't choose. She doesn't even know if she has to choose. Sylvie is fine, she knows how to deal with her. With Piper, it's totally different. What makes her so attractive is the fact that she has no idea how to deal with the blonde editor, doesn't know how to gain control. After that kiss, something has shifted in her. The need of having Piper's lips again makes her head spin. She doesn't even know why she thinks that kiss could be important. They were drunk, after a long day at work, and she was Piper's _superhero_. Whatever she thinks – Sylvie, her job, the drunkenness – she goes back to _those_ lips.

When she hears the click of the door, she is already annoyed. Spotting who opened the door, she feels less annoyed. It's Piper. And she is going right where Alex is sitting.

"You're here..." the blonde woman says, after acknowledging Alex's presence.

"I'm here," she replies, smiling softly at the lovely girl standing near her.

"I've been looking for you," Piper mumbles, "no one knows where you are."

"You do now," she says and winks at her.

"So, what are you doing?" the blonde asks, seeing Alex is reading something.

"I'm hiding, thinking, hoping to find some inspiration."

"In this place?"

"Hey," Alex says, almost serious, but a smile betrays her, "this is my place."

"Okay, weirdo." Piper smiles, losing herself in the marvelous smirk spreading on the brunette's face.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks, noticing the way Piper's looking at her.

"I had to take these back here," she says, waving the papers she's used to write the reports.

Piper starts to put them back in their folders. She didn't realize she took so much from the archive. When she's done, she sees Alex is still where she was, but standing, searching for something. She stares at her for a while, before being interrupted by the brunette's voice, calling her out.

"Are you going to just stare, or do you think you could help me?" the brunette says before turning her head to smile at Piper.

"Of course, yeah. Tell me what you need," she says, moving closer to Alex.

They're shoulder to shoulder, and breathing in Alex's scent makes Piper's mind travel back to Saturday, when all she could smell was that beautiful scent, invading her brain and making her go insane. She stares at Alex again, and Alex looks back at her, feeling the blonde's gaze on her.

"We need to talk," Alex says, moving her glasses upon her head and shifting her body to face the blonde, "about Saturday."

"We do, totally," Piper responds as they keep staring at each other.

Suddenly, Piper feels herself being drawn to Alex, and without knowing how, her lips find Alex's. Her hands reaches the brunette's neck, and this kiss is different from the other one. This one is needy, frantic. Alex's hands on her lower back are drawing her impossibly closer.

Her lips taste just like she remembers, vanilla but her touch is different, it's urgent. This kiss is something else. She stops when she can no longer breathe, and her gaze searches for Alex's eyes. The look in the brunette's eyes is what makes Piper weak. It's pure _lust_. She's never seen someone look at her in that way. When she hears Alex speaking, she is surprised to have missed some of her words.

"We can't do this," Alex says, fighting the need to just kiss Piper, "we work together," she says and sighs.

"So?"

"So, I can't work with you around." Alex's hands are still on the blonde's hips, so she removes them.

"Why?"

"You're distracting. And it would be inappropriate."

"Am I?" the blonde girl asks, teasing her with a smirk.

"Yes."

Piper steps closer to Alex, who tries to escape from her, backing off. She finds herself trapped between a shelf and a blonde. Such an annoying thing.

The moment Piper's lips lay on her own for the second time in that day, she forgets why she is even trying to escape. She's right where she wants to be, but as usual, she's right where she isn't even supposed to be – shouldn't be. Her mind blanks when Piper moves her lips to her, by now known, weak spot, right under her ear.

* * *

 _Here's the new chapter. I have nothing to say about it, it says everything by itself lol  
Just take it and read it and review it or whatever you feel to do. Okay?  
_

 _Much love to all of you reading, reviewing and waiting for the next update: you make my heart smile! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the waiting: I kinda got stuck in the beautiful sight of that Rolling Stone's cover and that Laylor's pictures around Paris and under the Eiffel Tower. *cough*_  
 _Anyway, this is it, and I hope you enjoy it because... tough times are coming!_

 _P/S:_ I3VauseMan, _I love to see your review, how could you even bother me?!_  
 _Thanks to all the Guests who writes to me, and to all of you, I'll see you via pm! :P_

* * *

Autumn's colors spread on the streets, as orange and yellow leaves cover most of the sidewalks. The air is cold but not too much. The sun is timid, but it's there. It's a beautiful morning, Piper thinks. She's sitting on a bench, waiting for Alex. She promised her she would show her a part of Central Park before work. Apparently, being on time is not Alex's thing.

After twenty minutes, Piper receives a text from the brunette, telling her she can't make it and she's on her way to work, where she hopes Piper won't kick her ass. Grumbling, Piper leaves the park, hails a cab and walks in the studios' direction. She hoped she could finally have a chance to see Alex outside of work, but it hasn't happened yet. The only times Alex agrees to see her, she then comes up with an excuse and doesn't show up. She barely says 'hello' to Nicky, who looks at her puzzled. Piper's temper starts to rise, as she walks in her office and shuts the door loudly.

After half an hour, a timid knock on the door gains her attention. When Alex steps in, hands behind her back, and a silly smile on her face, Piper gets even more furious.

"Oh, what a nice surprise, you actually show up sometimes," Piper says, bitterness echoing from her tone.

"Someone is pissed off, I see," Alex says, while sitting right in front of Piper, as she is sitting behind her desk.

"Oh, why would I be pissed off? I mean, I just keep on waiting for you to show up somewhere you don't show up," Piper says, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Alex whispers, feeling guilty as hell.

"I've been hearing that word a lot, lately," Piper says harshly.

Taking a deep breath, Alex unveils what's in her hands, and speaks.

"I got stuck in the traffic to get these," she says, placing Piper's favorite hot drink and a book on the desk.

Piper peeks at the book – about Central Park – and a tiny smile forms on her lips. Then, she grabs the cup and takes a sip, moaning at the familiar and loved flavor – hot chocolate with coconut. Alex studies her moves, hoping to see the blonde woman softening. When she hears Piper's humming, she smiles, knowing it will be easier to gain Piper's forgiveness. Not completely easy, but she can work on it.

"I don't know if this is enough," Piper says, trying to act unperturbed by Alex's lovely action, "If you had just gotten me that marvelous doughnut," she suggests and shakes her head, trying hard to suppress a smile, "it would've helped, a lot."

"Shame on me, then," Alex says with a smirk.

"You know," Piper takes a moment to think, steal a sip of hot chocolate, "usually, I'm the one who forgets about important details," she says, placing the cup on the table.

"What can I say? Being around you is messing me up," Alex says, puckering her lips.

"What? I'm fixing you, actually, so you should thank me!"

"That's something that we won't ever hear, Princess," Alex says before leaning back on the chair, "so, are we done?"

"Nope, I've just started," Piper says, teasing Alex with a new confident smile.

"Okay, then call me when you're over it," Alex says, before standing and leaving the room.

"Where are you going now?"

"Getting me a doughnut," Alex answers and laughs and closes the door behind her. 

* * *

"Tom!" Nicky yells, asking for attention.

"What?" The man lifts his head from his reading, and looks straight at Nicky.

"Where's Alex?" she asks, noticing her friend is not in the common office, where everyone is working.

"I think she's," he looks aroud, thinking, then remembers, "she is in Chapman's office," he says, nodding to himself.

"Ah," Nicky simply says, smiling to herself, and not saying anthing else.

The day Piper walked in the building, she knew that girl could bring troubles. Not troubles like messing up with work or annoying everyone – in fact, Piper is quite fine, kind and capable in her things – but heart's trouble. She knows Alex has a weakness for blonde-haired women. When Nicky starts to know Piper better, she understands she could totally be the one to make Alex loses her coolness. She's been watching them interacting in the office, she's heard them making fun of the others. Then, after seeing them arriving at work together, more than once, she knew something could happen. Now, noticing they're spending more and more time together, she's almost sure something is happening between them.

"Why are you making that face?" he asks, noticing the pensive expression on Nicky's face.

"Do you think," she steps closer to him and sits by his side, "do you think there's something between them?"

"Chapman and Vause?" he asks, showing a surprised face.

"Who else then?" she asks, annoyed by Tom's lack of intuition, "did you see the way Alex stares at her?" she whispers.

"Now that you make me think, yes, but," he turns his head to face Nicky, "Chapman does quite the same, even more," he states and nods, smiling.

"Holy shit, Tom, this is going to be fun," Nicky says excited.

"Fun? Who are you, a three-year-old?" he asks.

"You've never seen Alex fancying a girl, you can't understand what's funny about that," she says smiling, "she is an adorable mess when that happens."

"Alex Vause, being a mess? Wait, an adorable mess?" he thinks, tries to picture Alex being that kind of person, "no way that can happen!" he says, shaking his head.

"You'll see."

"Let's make a bet," he proposes, shifting his position to face Nicky better.

"About?" Nicky asks, intrigued by the proposal.

"If she gets clumsy because of Piper, I'll pay you a beer,"

"Okay, but let's make it three beers. I'm usually very thristy when I win," she says, smirking.

"But if I win, and Alex stays Alex, you'll pay me three beers," he demands and extends his hand.

"Deal," Nicky says, shaking his hand to confirm the bet.

* * *

It's three in the afternoon, and everyone is having lunch. It's the slowest moment the office goes through every day, when no phone rings and nothing big happens. Piper leaves her office, needing to see Alex to tell her she's forgiven her for this morning. Well, she just wants to see the brunette. Her office's door is left ajar, and she lightly knocks, leaning in to see if there's someone. She sees Alex laying on the couch, as she starts to open her eyes and looks in her direction.

"Come in," she says with a sleepy voice.

"Are you sleeping at work?" Piper asks, before closing the door as it was before she came in.

"I'm just resting my eyes," Alex says, while a giggle escapes from her mouth.

"I could fire you for that," Piper says, attempting to be threatening.

"Oh, you're scarying me, boss," Alex replies, still laying on the couch, an arm over her head and another by her side, resting on the couch.

Piper looks at her annoyed, rolling her eyes, before sitting on the small table in front of the couch.

"Can you sit somewhere else?" Alex asks, her gaze greedily travelling up from the blonde's tights to her face.

"Why? Are you afraid you can't control yourself?" Piper asks smirking, taking Alex by surprise.

"No, I'm very much in control, don't flatter yourself," she manages to say, then takes her glasses and places them back on her face, "it's just that your ass is on my work," she states and smiles after saying that.

"Then, make some room for me," the blonde says.

Alex just looks at her, then looks at the door, which is almost closed. She decides to go against all of her rules, and indicates the space beside her, where her arm has been until that moment. Piper looks back at her slightly confused, while Alex makes more room for her but still lays on the couch.

"Come here," Alex says, before leaning in to take Piper by her wrist.

The blonde follows the lead and sits just where Alex wants her to be. Looking at Alex from this angle makes her even more beautiful. Piper feels almost uncomfortable, sitting so close to her, and feeling the brunette's hip colliding with her lower back. Their hands are still interwined, and Alex lightly brushes on the blonde's palm with her thumb. Everything around them seems to disappear.

Piper feels a wave of heat invading her everywhere, when Alex's hand lays on her thigh and then travels up on her side. Instinctively, the blonde shifts her body to look better at Alex, as she is smirking, knowing exactly what she's doing. One of Piper's hands reaches for Alex's arm, while the other stays on the backrest. In a moment, their lips collide, and Alex's pressure on her hip becomes stronger; then, the brunette's hand slides on the blonde's ass grasping and staying there. Piper lets a groan escape in the kiss, as her hands reach the brunette's neck and cling frantically on Alex's shirt, which causes Alex to smile because she thinks her shirt could end up in pieces if Piper doesn't reduce her grip. When the brunette ends the kiss with a peck on the blonde's upper lip, Piper sighs.

"You can't keep kissing me like this," she says, desperately.

"Are you calling me a bad kisser? Because that's not the truth, we both know that," Alex teases, laying one more kiss on the corner of the blonde's lips while one of her hand reaches the blonde's cheek, brushing it, while the other stays firmly on her hip.

"Absolutely not," Piper says, sighing loud **–** if all the bad kissers were like Alex, she'd be the happiest girl alive – "that's the problem, Alex."

"Why is that a problem?" Alex asks with her hand sliding on the blonde's neck.

"Because it turns me on, a lot, and I'm working," Piper whispers huskily, bothered.

"See? I told you it'd be a problem," she smirks, then adds, "now I have one more task to finish."

"What would that be?"

"Please the boss in more ways, but, no problem, I'm all about extra work," Alex says before she grins at Piper, and receiving a punch on her shoulder.

"You have that face," Piper says after studying Alex.

"What face?"

"Like that's all you think about all day long,"

"Actually, it is," Alex says with a sincere and pleased face.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm," Alex says, while nodding.

A flustered Piper lifts her gaze away from Alex, and a joyful smile invades her face. She's been in Alex's mind all day, she's what Alex has been thinking about. That's the truth because the way she kisses her says it loud and clear.

"I like it when you're all flustered," Alex says smirking.

"I'm not flustered," Piper mumbles, failing to show willpower **.**

"It's okay, actually, it's very cute," Alex says, while her hand reaches Piper's elbow.

"I'm cute," she moves as to show how lovely she looks.

"You're not, you're barely watchable," Alex says, before bursting in a laughter.

"So, why do you kiss people who are barely watchable?" Piper asks, crossing her arms.

"I'm a big-hearted girl, I'd hate it to see you all sad because nodoby kisses that cute face you have."

"You've just said I'm cute," Piper begins and shakes her head, "make up your mind: I can be barely wacthable, or cute **."**

"To be totally honest, and I don't want you to get mad at me for saying this," Alex leans in, finding herself face to face with Piper, "you're so fucking hot that it drives me insane", she whispers in the blonde's ear, before starting to kiss her again. A knock on the door startles them, and Piper jumps off of the couch, almost crushingthe small table. Alex looks at her worried, as she's seen the clumsy movement Piper's made. When Nicky Nichols comes in, watches them and smirks, Alex knows she's totally screwed. Nicky won't leave her alone, won't stop making jokes.

"I fucking knew it," Nicky says, nodding, "I'm going to get so drunk tonight, and Tom's going to pay for it."

"Alex," Piper speaks and looks at her worried, because she fears Nicky may tell someone about them.

"Don't worry, Pipes," Alex reassures as she stands up, "she will just bother us, she won't tell anyone," she then turns to face Nicky, "right, Nicole?"

"Don't call me Nicole," Nicky says, rolling her eyes, then remembers the worried look on Piper's face, "don't worry, Pipes," she says, mimicking her friend's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Times flies fast, and it's almost winter when Piper is sharing a drink with Polly. The brunette is updating Piper about her new company, which makes home-made soap. So, Polly asks her for more ideas, like what scent she likes most lately. After Polly takes note – vanilla and lavander – she asks Piper about her parents, if she's seen them lately. In fact, she didn't. The last time she saw them was maybe two months ago, and her father wasquite happy with her new job. Her mother approved it, but of course, she'd prefer to see Piper settled with a nice and reliable man, just because New York City is a dangerous city. At that point, Polly starts to talk about a friend that Pete has introduced to her, a certain broker, who may be just the perfect guy for her blonde friend. Piper shakes her head at the idea of a blind date.

"He is quite handsome, indeed," Piper says and nods, when she looks at the picture on Polly's phone, which she thrusts under her best friend's nose, "but it's still a no."

"Why? Are you seeing someone already?" Polly asks with a inquiring face, but also almost disappointed to find out in this way that her friend is dating someone.

"Kind of," Piper says, her voice barely audible.

"Spill it!" Polly says, shutting her iPhone and leaning in to capture that piece of vital information, her face getting even more questioning, as this is the most exciting news she's going to hear in months.

"I," Piper starts, then clears her throat, "We're not dating, but I like her," she says, fixing a blonde lock behind her ear.

"Her?" Polly blinks, as if to fully wake up, because she is surely taken by surprise by hearing 'her'.

She straightens in her seat, looking confused at Piper, "So you're a lesbian now?" she asks, still wearing a puzzled expression, wondering what she lost, when Piper started to like girls.

Seeing the change in Polly's face makes Piper almost regret her words. Polly's never been judgmental towards her, even when she had _that_ crazy week in college. However, hearing that she may like a girl, makes something change. It's not like they've never talked about this, about the possibility of liking girls, about Piper's curiosity towards girls, but it seems like reality hits harder than a hypothetically spoken adventure with a woman.

Piper wonders what she can say next, how she can explain that she didn't just become a lesbian – because she doesn't even know if she is a lesbian, a bisexual or a V _ausesexual_ – but that Alex makes her feel something different, something new.

She bites her lower lip, trying to formulate what to say to Polly, as she is waiting for Piper to speak.

"I don't know if I can call myself gay; it's just that she is..." she stops, wondering how to describe Alex, how she really feels about her, "She is something different."

"But she is a woman," Polly highlights to Piper, looking at her with a shaky grin.

"Is that the only thing you're going to say all night?" Piper asks, annoyed by this reminder of Alex's gender.

"Sorry if this is something I absolutely didn't expect," she says, shuddering, not really knowing what else to say.

"Can you forget for a moment that she is a girl and focus on the fact that I think I really like this person?"

"Alright, this is serious," Polly says and sighs, getting ready to really listen to Piper without thinking she is talking about a woman, "Okay, so, where did you meet her?"

"Work," Piper says, while a smile appears on her face as she is appreciating the effort her friend is making.

"Give me more!"

"It's Alex," she mumbles, hiding herself behind her own hands.

"That Alex? Like, Alex supercunt?" Polly's expression gets even more surprised than before, because it is not only that Piper has a crush on a woman, but said woman is the one who's been teasing her for months.

"She's not a supercunt anymore," Piper says, almost annoyed by that nickname her friend's given to Alex.

"I bet so," Polly says, laughing at her friend's annoyance, "Where did Alex take you?"

"We didn't go out, actually."

"Why? What did you do then?"

"Umh, we kissed."

"Okay, Taylor Swift, what else?"

"That's the problem, there's nothing else. When I ask her out, she says yes but then bails on me. Then she is super cute, and I can't help it but to forgive her."

"So, what are you two?"

That is a question that's invading Piper's mind, every day. She sure enjoys their interactions, their affections, but after that, she doesn't know what they are, or if they are somethingto begin with. Some days, she feels used. Then those hands are on her, and she doesn't even remember the madness she felt in the previous hours. She knows she needs to put a label on their relationship. She's had fun with guys, sometimes even with girls, but right now it's not about the fun. She likes Alex, a lot. She wants to know how she looks in the morning, after waking up. She'd like to know how it feels to walk in the streets with Alex by her side. She needs _more_. That's what she craves for, more than random kisses in a dark room, away from the world.

* * *

The morning after her night out with Polly, Piper lazily goes to work. She's feeling very distressed this morning. She knows that even if Polly tried to act normal, she is mystified by the idea of her best friend being a lesbian. She fears that their friendship could change, because to be honest, Piper knows there aren't a lot of open-minded people.

Alongside that fear, she's also afraid she won't be able to tell Alex how she feels, especially if the brunette's hands start to wander on her body. As if the morning doesn't suck already, she spots Nicky walking with two other women. She still fears that Nicky may say something about her and Alex, but she hasn't got much time to worry about that, because she sees who the women walking with Nickyare. One is Alex, and the other woman is Sylvie. She notices they're walking very close, actually, and Alex's arm is aroud the shorter woman's shoulder. Her vision blurs after seeing them share a kiss.

She freezes, so she decides to wait a moment before going to work. So, what does that mean? Who is she to Alex? Is she cheating on her girlfriend with her? Damn, she doesn't want to be the home-wrecker, the other woman, the whore who steals girlfriends.

She walks in the office, barely saying hello to Nicky, when she sees Alex is there. She doesn't stop, and she doesn't say anything to her. After leaving her purse and her jacket on the couch, she steps out of her office and goes to the bathroom. Noticing the cold and unusual behavior, Alex watches her carefully, as Piper crosses the hallway that leads to the toilets. She stays there for a while, waiting for Piper to come back. On her way back from the toilets, Piper glances at them but still doesn't say anything, and that's when Alex gets suspicious that something is wrong. Too afraid to find out she's right, she doesn't go to Piper's office and just walks to hers.

* * *

The day is incredibly slow, and neither of them can keep their minds off.

Piper is mad and sad. She is mad at herself, because she wants to see Alex. She is sad because seeing Alex means inflicting more pain and illusions on herself, when she's starting to understand that there's nothing between them, nothing more than lust.

Alex isn't having a productive day, but to her luck, Tom is very helpful as usual, so at the end of the evening she can go live, with a proper schedule. During her show, Piper shows up as always, to see how things are going. She can see the blonde is very distant and cold, but she catches her staring. That's when she is sure there's absolutely something wrong between them. At the end of the live show, she leaves the room and goes straight to Piper's office. She doesn't need to knock, because the door is open.

When she steps in, Piper asks her to close the door. That's something that gives her hope, hope that nothing has changed and that they're fine. When Alex gets closer to the blonde, she steps back.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks worried, as all her fears are coming back.

"You should tell me," Piper replies harshly, and Alex can swear her eyes just became a new shade of blue, icy blue.

"I'm asking you." Alex sighs, as she is not in the mood to guess what's wrong.

"I saw you this morning, with Sylvie," Piper says, as a bitter smile spreads on her face, and then speaks again, "She's Sylvie, right?"

"Yes," is all Alex can say. Guilty spreads all over her body. Those fears she had set aside for a while start to arise. She doesn't know how to feel. She didn't end things with Sylvie because... she's easier than Piper, in so many ways.

"So?" Alex asks with a harsh tone that adorns her words, while the truth is that she is trying to hide those painful fears.

"So? It's totally normal for you, right? Kissing me, dating her, having sex with who knows who." Piper shakes her head in disblief, not smiling anymore, as a fit of rage invades her mind.

"We just have fun, me and Sylvie," Alex tries to explain, then regrets her words because she sounds so childish.

"And what do we do? Me and you," Piper asks, while her rage keeps growing.

"I don't know, we have fun too?"

"It's all about having fun for you, uh?" the blonde screams, as her rage is evolving in killer instinct.

"Maybe, but I," Alex sighs again, unable to say something that will save her, fully aware that she is making a huge and irreparable mess with her – once perfect – words.

"What, Alex?" Piper says with a piercing tone, as she is so close to pushing Alex away.

"I like having fun with you," Alex says with a truthful voice.

"Geez, you talk like we live in a fucking playhouse."

"That would be cool, y'know," Alex says smiling, attempting to use her secret weapon on Piper.

"Stop it, stop everything. I'm telling you, you can't kiss me again." Piper shakes her head to the memory of Alex's lips on hers, trying to dismiss how good it feels.

"Why?" Alex says and looks straight in the blonde's eyes.

"Why?!" Piper asks angrily.

"Give me a reason why I can't do this," she says before crashing her lips against the blonde's, her hands cupping those soft cheecks of Piper's.

Losing herself in the kiss at first, the blonde regains some control and backs off, pushing Alex's hands away from her face.

"Because you can't admit you like me," Piper says, brushing her lips off with the back of her hand, as if to take Alex's flavour from her own lips.

"But I like you, and I like to kiss you," the brunette says, taking a step closer to Piper, her hands trying to reach the blonde's.

"Then, why are we having this conversation? Why don't you date me like a normal person?" Piper genuinely asks, as no more anger is in her voice.

"I don't want to date, I just want to kiss you," she says, tighening the grip around Piper's cold hands.

"What's the point in just kissing?" the blonde's temper starts to rise again, and she feels like nothing good is going to come from this.

"We'll do more than that, don't worry," Alex says, smirking, taking one more step towards Piper and starting to kiss her neck.

"No, I mean, what's the point? What's the endgame here?" she asks, her tone getting serious, "You don't want to see me, because you're just looking for fun."

"Don't you?" Alex asks, leaving Piper's neck and staring at the blue eyes in front of her.

"I," Piper is taken aback by those green eyes, lustfully looking at her, "I like to have fun with you, but I need to know I mean something to you. I need to know you want everything I have to offer, not just my body."

"But that's a good thing to offer to me," Alex says giggling.

"Alex! I'm not joking here. I'm not your fucking toy you can play with when you're bored. I need to be more for you."

"Why do you have to find a great meaning behind everything? I like to kiss you, and now I want to kiss you."

"We're grown-up and we're people, Alex, not things to use ." Piper looks at her incredulously before continuing, "If you can't think about having something serious with me, then I can't kiss you, because it will hurt me, eventually."

"I know I bite sometimes, but I won't hurt you... not more than the usual," Alex teases, trying to ease the air, but she knows that nothing positive will come from this.

"Don't be silly, you know what I really mean,"

"No, I don't," Alex says, being willfully blind, hiding herself behind a fake unconsciousness.

"I could fall for you," Piper mumbles, and her heart starts to race faster at her own admission, "and if you can't give me more, I will just be heart-broken."

"Don't fall for me," Alex says, as she briskly release Piper's hands.

She doesn't know why, but her words are going against everything she wants. Her brain is making her say all the things she believes are right to her; but her heart, her heart is begging her to stop. She doesn't listen, she's acting deaf against her own being. She doesn't need Piper to fall for her, she likes what they have. She doesn't need things to be complicated. For the first time in her life, though, her needs don't match what she truly wants. Unluckily for her soul, her stubborn side – her brain – follows exactly what she needs, instead of being reckless and trying to follow her heart, her wish.

"Why?" Piper asks, and at this point, she is tired of feeling angry she is just feeling empty.

"You said it. I can't give you more."

"You really can't?" she asks with a shade of desperation in her words.

"No," Alex says firmly.

"So, this is it." At this point, Piper is totally hopeless. They're over. They've never started.

"This is it, unless you lower your expections and decide to have fun with me."

"And then what, Alex?"

"Then nothing, damn, Piper, why do you have to be so boring? Just have fun!" She knows that she is being unreasonable and stupid, but hearing that Piper could fall for her, that Piper wants more from her, just scares the hell out of her.

"Just stop saying fun! You can't call me boring just because I want more."

Alex shakes her head. "Listen, I'll give you some days to think, okay?"

"You're giving me time to think? How lovely of you," Piper says, before gathering her jacket and purse and reaching the door.

"I've had plenty of time to think, and I've told you what I need. If you can't give me more, this is it, this is where it ends something you haven't even gave a chance."

"Then, this is where it ends, Pipes."

* * *

 _So, hey, how are you? Don't be mad. Hope you're still enjoying it, as this is a very important chapter IMO.  
To all those Guests that I can personally reply to, thank you and I hope you'll keep reviewing.  
For all the rest of you, I'll see you in pm, as usual! ;) Let me know!_

 _ps. Ciao Alessia, ne siamo poche di vauseman italiane, ma tutte ottime! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long wait, but you know I had to binge watch something. My feelings are confused but, hey, I have faith. Let's go back to our fictional world, shall we? Hope you'll enjoy this._

* * *

Every night, before going to sleep, she promises herself that tomorrow, at work, she won't be near Piper. She won't go where she is, she won't look at her incredibly long and toned legs. She won't imagine her lips on those sculptured shoulders. She won't even look in her blue, glaring eyes. Every day, she fails. She loses herself in the sound of the blonde's laugh. She forgets all the promises she makes to herself. Alex is fighting every day, every hour. She's never been this uncomfortable at work. She's never dreamed of running away from that building.

She hates the fact that she wants Piper. She hates the fact that Piper needs more and wants something that Alex has never been able to give to anyone. It's okay to admit that she talks about love half of her time at work, but she's never felt it, she's always avoided it. She hates to admit that the only person that has ever made her feel something, is also the only person she's letting go. She hates the fact that Sylvie isn't enough for her. She detests herself for breaking the only rule she has ever respected: don't ever fall for a co-worker. Why does Piper have to be so interesting? Why does she have to be that funny and dorky? Why can't she be just an ordinary woman like all the women she's worked with? Fact is, Piper is everything but ordinary, and Alex is finding it hard to ignore her.

"Vause!" Nicky's voice wakes Alex, as she is in her office, thinking about a way out of this mess and apparently, working.

"Why do you have to yell?" an annoyed, Alex asks to her friend.

"Because you always seem to be away," she says as she enters in the brunette's office and sits right in front of her, "What the fuck is going on with you?"

"Nothing, just over-stressed." That's all Alex offers to Nicky, but her face tells a whole other story.

"I see you, Alex." Nicky shakes her head with a tiny smile.

"I know something's wrong." The blonde carefully looks at Alex, to catch any sign or any hint to understand what's the matter, what is the issue that is making her dark-haired friend so moody.

"Everything is fine," Alex says, without looking her friend in the eyes, knowing she would find out the truth if she does.

"Don't be a stranger, talk to me." Nicky leans in, elbows on the desk, staring right at Alex, "Just don't be too depressing," she says while smiling, hoping to ease the air.

"I don't even know where to start, Nicky," Alex says, leaving her fake task, covering her face with her hands, then moving the glasses upon her head.

"Let me help you: women, work or money?"

"If I reply to that, you'd probably understand everything." She finally looks at her friend with a distressed face.

"And what's wrong with that? Don't you trust me?" Nicky asks worried, her eyes getting wider than the usual.

"I do, you know that," Alex says, tilting her head to the side and offering a sincere smile.

"So? Just talk to me, Alex, don't be a lone wolf," the woman tells her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

Then Alex speaks. She starts with a name. _Piper._ The rest comes easily out, all the trouble, all the huge fears she has, everything she feels. She shows Nicky her weak side, knowing she can trust her. She's done it in the past, and she will do it again. Nicky is her person, the one she'd call in the middle of the night to bury a body. She's that kind of friend.

"Shit." Nicky leans back in the chair, tangling her hands in her messy hair, and looks at Alex, "That's a lot, my friend."

"I know," Alex says, and after twenty minutes of serious talks, she smiles, exhausted by the heavy thoughts filling her mind and finally shared with someone.

"Does she know that you 'may' love her?" Nicky whispers, as a half-smile adorns her pensive face.

"Of course she doesn't, and she doesn't need to know," Alex says firmly, shaking her head as if she's sickened by the idea of Piper knowing about her feelings, as if that would be the ugliest thing ever.

"Why?" Nicky asks confused, not really understanding her friend's behavior. Deep inside of her, she knows the reasons behind that fake repulsion. Her friend is just scared to fall for someone.

"I can't let her know," Alex adds decidedly, fighting an inner battle against her heart.

"You think she doesn't feel the same way?" the blonde asks, trying to find a way to make her friend think about her own choices.

"I think she does, and that's not okay. She wants to date, and I can't date her."

"Because of Sylvie? C'mon, we know you're not a real thing." She says it with a joking tone, as if to highlight the nonsense Alex is saying.

"It's not about Sylvie, but it's about this." Alex looks around her. "This is my dream, what I've worked for. I can't risk to lose it because of a fling."

"Don't do that," Nicky says, almost pissed off.

"What?" Alex asks, surprised.

"Don't use the work thing; It's not about this, and you know it." Nicky adds, her tone getting incredibly serious, not even a tiny smile displaying on her face.

"It's only about the job," Alex says, avoiding her friend's eyes because she knows she's been caught, and she knew Nicky would eventually find out what a fucking coward she is.

"It's absolutely not about the job," Nicky points out, shaking her head as if to tell Alex to stop being so childish and in denial.

"It is." It's all Alex has to offer.

"It's not, dickhead," Nicky says, offering a knowing smile.

"Fuck you," Alex says harshly, while taking her glasses off of her head.

"I will, maybe later," Nicky says beaming, trying to attenuate the heaviness spreading around them.

"You're so gross," Alex says, moving her hands over her ears to cover them from hearing one more nasty thing from her friend.

"At least I'm not in denial," Nicky says, shrugging with a bittersweet smile.

Alex stares at her, breathes out, and lays her head on the desk, as if to hide herself from everything around her.

"Can we get drunk tonight, please?" She pleads with her friend, with a pout on her face.

"Yep, Captain, whatever you need!"

"Thank you. I'll see you later then." Alex winks at Nicky, who leaves her office seconds later. 

* * *

When the Radio's Christmas Eve Party comes, Piper and Alex barely talk to each other. Piper is trying hard to avoid Alex, and she knows it's for the best. She thinks if Alex wants something real from her, she will be the one asking for it – begging for it. She is not going to chase her, no matter how much she wants her. Alex, instead, is trying to let it go. She hopes it will grow dim. She thinks if she doesn't look for Piper, she will probably forget her – but she can't. She is here, so close to being drunk as hell, waiting for Sylvie to come back with one more drink, and Piper is at the opposite side of the room, chatting with some other co-workers.

White is absolutely her color, she thinks. That dress looks absolutely beautiful on her, and the way her skin pairs with the dress is to die for. She is standing there, flawless, and Alex just wants to smash her own head in the nearest wall for keeping on thinking about the blonde editor. When Sylvie finally comes back, Alex wastes no time and drinks her cocktail in a second.

"Someone is thirsty," Sylvie says, smiling at Alex while brushing her shoulder.

"Yeah," she replies, then sees Piper going somewhere, and something flips in her, "I'll go get another, wait on me here," and so, she storms off, following Piper's frame.

She can barely focus on what she sees, what she hears, but she is sure Piper is in the bathroom. She finds one more glass of something, and she drinks it as if to take more courage. Ah, that's better. She blinks, takes a breath and then, opens the bathroom's door.

The blonde editor is there, washing her hands, when she notices Alex. She is quite obviously annoyed by the person entering in there. The brunette closes the door behind her and stands against it. A smirk escapes her drunk face. She shakes her head, because she feels like everything is about to explode. Not because of the heavy drinking, but due to the heavy thinking of Piper. She can't do this anymore. She can't fight it anymore.

"What?" Piper asks, considerably pissed off by the brunette's presence.

"I...I'm drunk," Alex giggles, inspecting Piper from toe to head with an amused look.

"I can see that." Piper says, rage spreading from every word she says.

Alex gets away from the door and walks in Piper's direction. Every step she takes, she feels adrenaline rushing through her veins. Her head starts to spin when she is a few steps away from Piper, still near the sink, not even bothering to look at her. She inhales deeply, as if it's the last time she'll smell Piper. When the blonde is done with her task, it's too late. Alex is already trapping her against the sink, her back colliding with the brunette's front.

"Let me go," Piper says afflicted, trying to move away.

"I can't," Alex whispers in the blonde's ear, leaning in and pressing her body against the blonde's. She can't let her go, she can't ignore her.

"Your girlfriend is in the other room," Piper says, tartly.

"I don't care," she says, before moving blonde hair to the other side of Piper's face and starting to kiss Piper on the cheek.

"Stop it," Piper manages to say, hating the fact that she indeed missed it.

"I told you I can't," Alex says as she tightens her grip around the blonde's waist while biting on her earlobe, "I can't fucking stop," she then whispers in her ear.

"You're drunk and," she stops when Alex starts to kiss her neck, "you have ─" she sighs, trying to suppress a moan, "to stop."

Alex's grip becomes too strong, and her bites too rough. It takes a lot – not because she isn't physically strong – to free herself from the brunette's hold.

"Geez, look what you've done!" Piper yells at Alex, as she's left a giant bruise on the blonde's neck. "Fuck, Alex! You act like a horny teenager!" She pushes her against a cubicle's door.

"You look hotter when you're mad," Alex says, smirking, as the alcohol is announcing its effect.

"Stop it, asshole," she says and pushes her again, but Alex catches her hands and drags her in the cubicle. Then, she locks the door behind her.

"I told you to let me go," Piper starts to lose it, as she is a mix of **edginess** and anxiety.

"No," Alex says, almost roaring, as a primal need is tormenting her right now, after more than two weeks away from Piper.

"Your girlfriend must be looking for you, and she could come here," Piper says, trying desperately to convince Alex to let her go.

"Then you better be quiet," she says, before stepping closer to Piper and trapping her against one of the cubicle walls.

"Are you going to kiss me, then run away and forget I even exist?" Piper says with a harsh tone, and that must be really painful to hear for Alex.

"I don't..." Alex is floored by Piper's words, but alcohol helps her to not lose it.

She lays her lips on Piper's and kisses her, before being pushed away by the blonde.

"I'm not playing this game again," Piper says, wondering how strong she can be to fight the urge to kiss Alex back.

"You know you want it as much as I do," Alex says, trying desperately to seduce the blonde and colliding back with Piper, pushing her against the wall again.

"I want more than a stolen kiss in a bathroom's cubicle, Alex," she says, while their lips are a few inches away.

"Just kiss me," Alex now says with a pleading voice, not willing to hear anything else.

"I can't." Piper's voice comes out shakily and shows how hard it is for her to be this close to the brunette and refuses to kiss those desired and longed for lips.

With one move, Piper frees herself from Alex's and flips their position. She unlocks the door, and before opening it, she glances at Alex once more.

"Please, don't leave," the brunette whispers, and Alex fights hard to keep in tears of rage but also sadness.

"You're not the only one good at running away," Piper says without even thinking twice, with coldness spreading from her tone.

Piper leaves, and Alex stays. Thinks. Kicks the toilet's door. Sighs. Then comes out, finds Sylvie and leaves the party. They have sex, but all she thinks about is Piper and how disturbed she must appear. She feels guilty. So she cries, and when Sylvie asks her what's wrong, she can't even look her in the eyes. She just informs her that she won't see her anymore. She takes her clothes, says sorry, and storms out of the girl's house. She hails a cab and goes back to her place. She can't sleep, so she takes a pen and starts to write. Next morning, when she reads it, she will finally know what she has to do.


	10. Chapter 10

She knows that she has to make a grand gesture to gather Piper's attention, and hopefully, her forgiveness. Alex knows that to deserve a second chance with Piper, she needs to do the impossible, but this isn't going to stop her. Impossible and unachievable things don't exist in Alex's mind. The only thing that scares her are feelings. That's all she's always been afraid of. She knows that avoiding to let herself have feeling for something is absolutely silly. "It's like not going out because you're too afraid it might rain", her mother always told her. Or, not listening to new songs from your favorite artist because you're scared they might fail your expectations.

The only person she's ever allowed herself to love without questions is her mother. She truly loves her, and she would do everything to make that woman happy. So when she visits her for New Years Eve, she puts all her fears in words and speaks to her mother, asking for comfort and advice. Yes, Alex needs her mother's advice. No matter how grown up she is, she knows that woman will always have a wise word or truth that will enlighten her mind. She tells her about this new girl she's met, Piper. Alex allows her mother to ask questions, and fearlessly, she tells her the whole truth. How she hides her fear of being in love, how she thinks this girl could change her whole world. How that thought scares her to death. Diane, who's been listening to her daughter's monologue for more than ten minutes without saying a word, finally speaks.

"Alex Vause," Diane says, shaking her head, and earning the attention of her stubborn daughter.

"I didn't raise you to be a fearful ass," she says as she takes her hand, "I want you to fight for that girl, and tell her you love her, and that you've been a silly woman." Her mother is looking at her with a knowing smile, as if to empower her and to make her daughter feel comfortable.

"It's not that easy, ma," Alex says, shyly fixing her glasses upon her nose.

"Oh, don't give me that shit," she responds and looks at her, annoyed, "Where's the girl who won that scholarship against all the odds? The girl who came out without fear? Where's my brave Alex?"

"It's still here. I just can't." She stops when her mother snorts and then says, "Okay, maybe I can."

"Maybe? Alexandra, stops acting like a scared puppy and go get what you want."

"But I..." She stops for a second, sighing and thinking about how scared she is.

"Do you want that woman? Do you wish she were with you every day?" Her mother asks her firmly, not letting her hands go.

"Yes." Alex is sure. In a second, her fears are gone. Her mother is the only person able to make her feel like she could kick Hulk's ass, or climb the Himalaya.

"Than ya know exactly what ya need to do. Right?" Diane smiles, as she can see that known light in her daugther's eyes. That light she's always had when she wanted something so badly and she was willing to do anything for it.

"Yes." Alex smiles, almost excited.

"When do I have to turn on the radio?"

"On Monday night," Alex says then sighs, as if to gain some more strength, "I can't believe I'm really doing this."

"It's gonna be perfect, Al, don't worry... just make your mama proud, okay?" Diane looks at her subtly, nodding and tightening the grip on her daugther's hand.

"Okay." She smiles at her, and somehow, she feels better, and she feels like she can actually do it.

* * *

 _Say what you need to say_

 _Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
_ _It's_ _better to say too much  
_ _Than_ _never say what you need to say again_

 _Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open_

 _[Say - John Mayer]_

"It's a cold kind of New York City evening, the sky is dark and confused, uncertain about what to do. You're listening to Radio Serendipity and the song we've just heard is "Say" by John Mayer. It's Alex speaking, and, as every evening, I will try to guide you in the baffling and unexpected trip we call life. I've decided to use this song as an opening tonight because, lately, I've been wondering why some of us fear love.

Yeah, _love_ , that feeling of knowing there's one person who'd do anything for you, who'd be ready to dry your tears with her lips. That feeling that comes all of sudden, because, guys, let's be serious, that's when you know it's real. When a glimpse, a quick glance makes your whole being stop, and has you asking who the heck is that person, where does she comes from, why does she makes you feel like your stomach tangles in itself. That feeling usually painted as glorious by movies and songs, sometimes can be scary. Some people are scared of it. I am."

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_ _  
_ _Burning through my darkest night_ _  
_ _You're the only one that I want_ _  
_ _Think I'm addicted to your light_ _  
_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_ _  
_ _But this don't even feel like falling_ _  
_ _Gravity can't forget_

 _T_ _o pull me back to the ground again_ _  
_

 _And It's like I've been awakened_ _  
_ _Every rule I had you breakin'_ _  
_ _It's the risk that I'm taking_ _  
_ _I'm never gonna shut you out!_

 _[Halo - Beyoncé]  
_

"The scariest thing about feeling yourself falling for someone is the way your mood depends on them, on their actions, on their smiles. I know it's a lot, but I'm telling you what I've been learning. Love is a scary thing, indeed, but as my mom told me, being scared of loving someone is like being scared of going out because it might rain. I know that's a stupid quote, but it helps to understand that while it could rain, because that's something that happens, going out means meeting more that just rain. It gives you the opportunity to make so many experiences.

If you think about it, we live in risk every day. We wake up, we rush to work or to class, we don't think that anything important could happen to us. We run in the middle of the streets, we drive cars, we talk to strangers, we eat nasty food. If you really think about it, we go through so many risks every day, but still, sometimes we fear love. A simple but still complicated feeling. I've done bungee jumping. I've jumped off of a plane. Still, I haven't found the courage to love someone.

Loving someone, for people like us, it's the greatest act of courage. It's the act of trusting someone so deeply that you're willing to put your heart in their hands, hoping they won't throw it away. _Damn_ ," she pauses, her voice getting lower than usual, before she starts again, "that sounds scary, I know, but I'm telling you, you just gotta find the right hands, those eyes that tells you everything you need to hear to feel safe."

 _Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 _Darling_ _,_ _so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you._

 _[Can't_ _Help Falling_ _in L_ _ove_ _– Elvis Presley]_

"My old friend Elvis – now I get why he's my best friend – couldn't have said it better. Love, sometimes, is **inevitable**. It goes beyond your fears. That fear can turn in aching pain if you don't do something, if you keep on repressing your feelings. It's like a patch you don't want to take off, because you're scared it may not heal correctly.

Tear it off, blow on it, raise your head and just follow your goddamn heart."

 _These arms of mine_ _  
_ _They are burning,_ _  
_ _Burning from wanting you._ _  
_

 _These arms of mine_ _  
_ _They are wanting,_ _  
_ _Wanting to hold you_ _  
_

 _And if you_ _  
_ _Would let them hold you_ _  
_ _Ohh, how grateful I will be._ _  
_

 _[_ _These_ _Arms_ _of_ _Mine_ _\- Otis Redding]_

"So, guys, while we're getting close to the end of my rambling and to the beginning of your messages, I just want to use a few minutes to tell someone that I've been a silly, silly woman.

I thought I could fight my feelings. I thought I could forget your eyes by just not looking at them, but I can't," she pauses, clears her throat, "and I don't want to. Your eyes gently haunt me when I'm sleeping.

I hope you're listening, and I hope you'll give me the chance that, now, I know what I want. I want it, I want more with you. I want you. I want your **inevitable** love.

Okay, people, see you after the ad breaks."

She ends it with a grin, noticing people staring at her with a surprised smile, but keeping her eyes stuck on Piper, as she is behind the glass that's dividing them. She can see her, but she doesn't know if she is smiling. The fact that she's there, a thing she's been avoiding to do lately, gives her hope.

During the break, Piper steps in the room where Alex is, while no one there knows Piper is that lucky person. So, everything around them just keeps going like every day, but today isn't a normal day. Today is the day Alex Vause exposed herself and professed her love for someone.

"This wasn't on the schedule you gave me this morning," Piper says shyly, a hint of a smile showing on her face.

"I know," Alex says, biting her inner cheek as if to suppress a smile.

Is Piper mad because Alex has changed the entire schedule without saying anything to her? Would it be better if Alex said to her that she is the person who's inspired her to do this?

With her green and uncertain eyes, she tries to understand Piper's face, as the blonde is showing nothing in particular, or maybe, Alex is too afraid to read what the other woman is thinking.

"I've enjoyed it, anyway," Piper says, beaming, her eyes getting incredibly bright.

"You did?" Alex asks, suddenly feeling relieved. She feels her entire body being crowd by joy, and she has to fight hard to not stand up and kiss the woman in front of her.

"Yes." Piper tilts her head as if to hide herself from everyone around them.

"You think I've made a good impression with that person?" Alex asks, her voice full of hope and joy.

"I think that person loved it." The blonde states it simply, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"So, you think she'll give me one more chance?" Alex asks, needing to hear 'yes', needing to see that joyful smile Piper used to give her. She truly hopes her grand gesture did work, because she doesn't really know what else to do.

"I think so," Piper says, smiling joyfully.

"Let's hope that person feels the same way, then," Alex says, winking at her, but fighting that persisting desire of throwing away that fucking table that's diving them and owning those perfect pink lips with all the energy she has.

"I'll see you later, Al," Piper says, leaning closer to Alex, trying to not be heard by anyone.

"I can't wait," is all she says, before going back to work.

Tons of messages are received that night by the radio. The server almost crashes, and Alex is relieved to know that she isn't the only person in the world who's been scared of loving someone. She smiles at some of those messages, saying things like "I knew you secretely loved me", or "I'm so jealous of that person who gets to hear 'I love you' from that voice of yours!". 

* * *

_Here we are, I know this is cheesy but I don't care. I wanted it to be cheesy lol  
Hope you'll like it, see you in the reviews :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Deep inside of her, Alex is really anxious. Piper told her she'd see her 'later', without telling if they'd leave together, or if she'd just step by her office to say good night. While lazily typing non sense on her laptop, searching for some new good books to read, a knock on the door startles her. She lifts her gaze up, only to be meet by her tedious friend, Nicky. Disappointed, she sighs.

"Okay," Nicky says, quietly stepping in the room and aiming for the couch, "I'm not getting mad just because I know I'm not who you're waiting for."

A bashful smile appears on Alex's face, and then she mumbles a "sorry" to the crazy-haired woman.

"What did she say?" Nicky whispers, trying to be discreet.

"I don't know, yet," Alex says, while taking her glasses off of her face.

"You don't have to worry, girl," Nicky says, as a confident smile spreads on her mouth, "I've seen her face after she left the recording room." She winks and smiles, while leaning back on the couch.

She really doesn't know what to think, what to tell. She's made her move. She's done something she'd never see herself doing. All her cards are on the table, now it's Piper's turn to take a step in her direction.

When her iPhone shakes, she quickly wears her glasses to read it better.

From: Piper  
 _Meet me at the front desk in 10 minutes?_

She replies to it, quickly.  
 _"Yes."_ as to tell her, 'yes, I'm ready for you.'

Without even asking, Nicky knows it's time for her to go, and wishing 'good luck' to her friend, she leaves the room and disappears in a second.

Alex stands up, takes her jacket and her shoulder bag, and goes at the front desk where Piper must be waiting for her.

She can already see her back, as she is leaning with her elbow on the front desk counter. She stops a moment to take in the sight in front of her. She can't waste it anymore. That's it, there's she. So beautifully standing in her almost illegal grey and tight skirt, perfectly adorning her legs till her knees.

'Remember to breathe', Alex tells to herself before starting to walk again in Piper's direction. Usually, she'd say something funny or dirty, like "you should stop waiting for me like this", but she doesn't know if they're already fine, if she can be like that. So she doesn't say anything like that, and just clears her throat. Then, Piper turns to see who's behind her.

 _Damn_. Alex says in her mind, wondering why does Piper have to be this beautiful even after a long day at work. It doesn't really make things easier.

She simply offers a giant smiles at seeing Alex right in front of her.

"Shall we go?" The blonde asks with a relaxed voice.

"Sure." Alex replies with a fake calm voice, trying to hide agitation she's feelin.

They leave the office together and quietly take the elevator, stealing glances at each other. No one speaks, they just smile when they catch the other one looking in their way.

"This is weird," Piper says, breaking the silence.

"It is," Alex says, nodding, then adds, "where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere we can talk."

"Would it be weird if I say my place?"

"No, it's fine, actually, I'd really love somewhere quiet and intimate."

"Intimate?" Alex says with a provocative raise of her brow.

"Intimate enough to talk about serious stuff," Piper says, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, okay. That's what you mean with 'intimate'." She smiles, earning a shove on her forearm from Piper.

They both laugh and their gazes lock. If only eyes could speak, if only words were made of looks, this could be a new successful monologue about desire. They stare at each other, subtly telling how much they want it, how much they need it to work, because at the end of the day, they just miss each others.

The elevator's doors swing open, so they leave it and then reach for the building's exit.

"Cab?" Piper asks.

"We don't need it, I've got my car." 

* * *

The ride to reach Alex's place is quiet. Piper looks around her, enjoying the music in the brunette's car. She tells her she's never seen this car and she didn't know Alex had one. Above small talks, Piper can't help but to stare at Alex while she is focused on the road – not knowing she's looking at her, too – and she finds her different. She feels like now that Alex has tore down her inner walls, and now that she is ready to have a serious discussion about them, she looks different. Like freer, more relaxed. She's been a bundle of nerves in the latest weeks. Not to talk about that maniacal scene she made during the Christmas's Party. She looks much better now. Maybe even more gorgeous than before.

The moment she takes her eyes off of Alex, she sees they're in a underground parking lot. They step out of the car and Alex lead them to the hall, taking Piper's by her hand, where they took the elevator to reach the floor to Alex's flat. Apparently, Alex lives in one of the new buildings made in Chelsea, a part of the city where Piper's never been. She arrived in New York a year ago and didn't exactly have the time to discovery every corner of it, as she is been busy in job haunting and then, after finding it, in working hard for it. As they step out of the elevator, Piper looks around her, and notices how the walls surrounding her are very essential but elegant.

As they close the door behind them, and steps inside Alex's flat, Piper finds herself in the living room and can see a low black furniture with a TV on it and some shelves full of books, CDs and DVDs. Some canvas are hanging on the wall, which is painted in a light shade of green; there's a black l-shaped sofa in the middle of the living room, and in front of it a small table. The room is not too full but it's cozy.

Alex takes her jacket off and place it on the hanger, while her keys are left on the table near the door. The blonde is standing in the middle of the room, quietly exploring the shelves full of books. When she hears Alex shuffling closer to her, she turns her head to see the brunette standing next to her.

"Can I take your jacket?" Alex asks in a low tone, as if someone were home and she is scared to wake them up.

As Piper nods, and starts to take it off, Alex stops her and steps behind her, helping her to get rid of the jacket. She takes her purse and her jacket and goes to hang them, where she left her own stuff before. She then steps back next to Piper and grabs her hand. She leads her into the kitchen and has her sat on one of the stoles around the kitchen's island.

"What can I get you?" Alex asks to the blonde, and opens the fridge to see what she has.

"Do you have something to eat? I'm really hungry."

"I could make you some dinner," the brunette says, turning her head to look at Piper.

"You cook?" Piper asks with a surprised face and a smile, as she can't really imagine Alex cooking.

"Yes," Alex replies with a smirk, "Why are you making that face?" she asks, seeing as Piper is about to say something but stops, and just smiles.

"I'm just surprised," she says, trying to elaborate in her own mind why she'd never see Alex cooking.

"I'm not saying I'm Gordon Ramsey, but no one has ever died after eating my food," she says, fixing her glasses and smiling, as to reassure Piper.

"Okay then, what can you cook for me?" 

* * *

"Fine," Piper starts to speak after finishing what Alex made for her, "this pasta you made was surprisingly good," she nods, and her face displays approval and satisfaction.

"I know," Alex replies, while using her fork to take the last forkful of spaghetti, "someone very skilled taught me this recipe," she says, and notices how Piper is looking at her fork.

"Do you want it?" Alex asks, offering her fork to Piper who doesn't wait a second longer and accept the offer.

Alex stares at her with a grin, and bits her lower lips. She didn't remember that looking at Piper while she eats was so amusing. Actually, she missed sharing something with Piper. Even the smallest thing, like laughing about the same thing or eating something new. She missed everything about her. So, she remembers why they're here and what she needs to say to make it clear, to highlight what she wants.

"I meant every word I've said on the radio," she says, after clearing her throat, gathering Piper's attention, "And, of course, I was talking about _you_." She stops, as if to see Piper's reaction, which is a huge grin.

"I'm listening," Piper says, as if to say she enjoys where this is going and she wants Alex to tell everything she feels to say.

"Okay," Alex says, smiling back at her, "you're annoying when you gloat, by the way," she adds shaking her head.

"I know. Now please, keep going," Piper says, placing her elbow on the table and her head on her own hands. She looks like one of those little kids who're watching their favorite episode of whatever cartoon is on right now.

"Do I really have to say everything again?" Alex asks, as to tell her it's already been too hard to say all that stuff once.

"I'd love to hear it one more time, please." Piper's voice comes out as a plea, and Alex can't do nothing but fulfill the woman's request.

"I want to give it a try, because I _really_ like you, Pipes," she reaches her arm and lightly caresses it, "I've never felt something this strong, you know," she says before Piper interlaces their fingers and smiles, "I don't know all the rules, but I'm willing to learn how to love you, because you deserve it, I deserve it." She takes their hands closer to her lips and slowly places a wet kiss on the back of Piper's hand.

The blonde's smile has become incredibly huge, and her eyes are sparkling. The sight itself makes Alex remember – as if she could forget – why Piper is the one she's choosing to love like she's never done before.

"Okay," Piper simply says, "I'll teach you."

"Okay."

They both stand up and Piper takes a step closer to Alex. She lets herself go and just envelops the brunette in a tight hug. As Alex arms sneaks around her back, she feels a shiver just right where she's being touched by the brunette.

Alex leaves a kiss on Piper's temple before facing her, and while still holding each other, she pushes a blonde's lock behind Piper's hear, and asks her if she wants too see a movie, or drink something. They go into the living room and Piper sit on the sofa, while Alex fills the glasses with some scotch – because that's what people drink at this time, Alex says – and then, after sitting right next to Piper, she turns on the TV.

"You can make yourself comfortable, you know," Alex tells Piper, as she is sitting like she's a stranger.

Alex extends her arm behind her, and Piper takes the offer and lays on her, resting her head on the brunette's neck.

"Ugh," Piper says with a disgusting face, after the last sip of scotch, "this was awful!"

Alex laughs at the blonde's face, and takes the glass from the blonde's hand to place it on the small table right in front of the couch. She takes the remote to select something to watch, and Piper groans at everything she chooses.

"Okay, that's not a nice start," Alex says laughing.

"Give me the remote!" Piper commands her, and while scrolling the list, clings on Alex on leaves a tender kiss on the brunette's cheek.

As Piper finds something to watch, Alex doesn't even bother to see what it is. She takes the remoter away from Piper's hand and a smirk announces her intentions. She takes Piper's hand and brings it closer to her own lips, and leaves a slow wet kiss on the blonde's wrist. She does it with closed eyes, inhaling the blonde's scent and flavor on her own lips. She swears she can almost feel the blonde's pulse. She kisses there again, and after hearing the sound coming out from Piper's mouth, the lust she's been holding – in order to express her feelings to Piper – triumphs and so, she just leans over Piper, starting to kiss her everywhere she can.

"What are you," Piper starts to speak, before she's forced to stop by a rough wet kiss on her neck, "doing? There's my fave-" she tries to say, but the look in Alex's eyes makes her shut up and groan.

"I'm the one who's really hungry now," Alex says with a husky tone, that, following the lustful look she's giving Piper, tells the blonde woman that nothing could stop Alex now, and the thought itself makes her all wet for the brunette.

There's nothing holding or dividing them anymore. No fears, no doubts; just desire. Desire to feel the other closer, to get to know every detail of each other. They feel like they can freely and fearlessly enjoy the other. Their lips dance together in a slow and matching path until Alex wants more. She roughly strips Piper off of her blouse and brings her greedy lips everywhere. All Piper can do is sinking in that by now warm sofa, and under that by now voracious woman, as she doesn't waste a second and kisses – or nips – everywhere, everything she can.

There's no inch of Piper's skin left uncovered by Alex. When the blonde hums something and brings Alex's lips on her own, the brunette smirks in the kiss, while her hands travel along the blonde's sides, or grips around her hips, or just brushes here and there, knowing that Piper is already begging her to never leave her, to never stop.

Piper is hers but most importantly, she feels herself being owned by that marvelous smile, that exciting groan the blonde makes when she reaches a certain spot on her hip. She is owned by Piper. She is irremediably Piper's _property,_ and the blonde can't even imagine it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for having you waiting longer than the usual for new updates, I'm kinda buried in exams, plus, my lovely betareader has a life too and I don't want to post stuff that may have too many mistakes!_

 _Enjoy this!_

* * *

A light breeze wakes Piper up in the middle of – what she thinks is – the night. She can feel there's nothing but a blanket covering her almost naked body. She can say she is wearing just a large – not hers – tank top and a soft sheet. She opens her eyes lazily, and captures the sight around her. She is not in her bed, but she can't quite recall where she is. The light coming from the window is too feeble, and so she tries to use her other senses to understand where she is. By the softness of it, she can tell this is definitely not her pillow. She streches a little, and her hand lays on something next to her. Someone. _Alex_. Suddenly, a sly smile takes place on the blonde's face, and she bites her own lower lip as she feels the warm and soft skin of her lover's hip. They're not tangled or too close, as Alex is deeply sleeping with her back facing her.

The moment Piper's hand gently slides off of the brunette's body, she can feel Alex shifting her position to face her. She is laying on her back, and her eyes instantly search for Piper and then, after finding her, light up, and a smile follows with a husky and mumbled 'good morning'. She can see the brunette searching for something on the small table beside the bed, and then hears the window's shutters move. Thanks to that, the room is finally lit up, and Piper is glad for the newfound vision. _God_ , she's been dreaming to live this moment: watching how Alex is seconds after waking up, feeling her warm skin under her hands for more than just ten minutes but a whole and full night.

The brunette blinks and searches for her glasses, then, after finding them, looks at the clock on the small table and smirks. She takes off her glasses and puts them back where they were seconds ago, before noticing that Piper's been staring at her. She shifts closer to her, laying on her side, and her thumb reaches for the blonde's chin. She gently presses a peck on the blonde lips, and she can't believe it. She is still here, they're together, and the blonde's lips taste and feel like sex – hot sex. She must have kissed them so hard last night, remembering how hungry for them she was.

"How did you sleep, kid?" she asks, still incredulous that this is real, that she's not dreaming.

"Beautifully," Piper replies with a huge grin that shows her lovely dimples.

"What time is it?" Piper asks, while they're laying, facing each other with their hands tangled.

"Seven in the morning," Alex replies hoarsely, before clearing her throat as she feels it burning. Smoking cigarettes in the morning, having mind-blowing sex in the night and sleeping almost naked doesn't really help her vulnerable throat.

"Thank God we're not late," Piper says, relieved to know they woke up in time to get ready to go to work.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Alex smirks and licks her own lips, before shifting her body on Piper's and starting to lay gentle kisses on the blonde's face.

"Ohh," Piper says, and a giggle escapes her mouth the moment Alex reaches the space between her breasts, "me too, now," she says, after placing her arms around her lover's shoulders.

One hour later, they manage to reach the shower and get ready to go to work. They drive to Piper's place before heading for the office, as the blonde thinks it would be weird to go to work with the same clothes she was wearing the day before it. They decide it's better if they go separately to work, even because Alex has to come in earlier than her usual. 

* * *

Days after their first night together, they manage to find time for themselves during work and after it. They get along easily and start to know each other better. There's so much more to know, as for example the way that Piper's cheeks turn red when she stares at Alex while she strips off her clothes. Alex finds it extremely adorable and can't help but to kiss her girlfriend then. Or, the fact that Alex cooks and likes to wash the dishes the old way is something that mesmerizes Piper so much: after they have dinner, she spends the whole time staring at her girlfriend, and studying how all of her exposed muscles contract in the process.

Almost every night, they sleep together – well, not just sleep – they have breakfast, they see each other at work and try hard to act normal and keep their hands to themselves, as to avoid drawing attention. Sometimes it is easier, especially when they are in separates rooms; sometimes it is harder, particularly when they have to work together, when they sit next to each other or when they go out with co-workers. Every brush, every touch makes their skins burn and ache for more. It is needless to say that when they come back home after those nights out with co-workers, where they're unable to touch or kiss, there's no room for talks as they barely reach the bedroom and vent out their needs, stripping the other off of her clothes and then making love until their bodies tell them it's time to rest.

One day after a long day at work, Alex is about to leave and goes to Piper's office to see if she wants to leave with her, to spend the night together before the blonde leaves for Boston, where she'll stay for a week as one of her relative is getting married. She smirks, seeing some flashbacks from their incredible, first and fiery days together, as a couple.

"Hey," she says, after knocking on Piper's door and entering the room with her confident and annoyingly gorgeous posture.

"Hey, there, stranger," Piper offers with a dazzling smile, while she is sitting behind her desk, typing something on the laptop.

"Ready to go?" Alex asks, getting closer to the blonde's desk and leaning on it with her hands, peeking on the laptop's screen and stealing Piper's gaze.

"Not really, I haven't finished yet," Piper says with a pitiful face, as her hand reaches for Alex's and softly brushes on it.

"Oh, that's a shame," Alex says, after looking at Piper's hand on hers with a smile, "I had already planned out the night."

"Yeah?" Piper asks with a grin, dying to know what her lover planned.

"Yeah," Alex says, leaning closer to Piper, as she is still sitting on the opposite side of the desk, "I'd take you to dinner, and then..." She seductively raises her eyebrow and then winks.

"Then, what?" Piper asks, after sighing too loudly, imagining what she'll probably miss because of these reports she has to fill.

"Then I'd have to choose between taking you to my place or to yours," Alex says and her voice gets incredibly low and raw.

"And how could you possibly decide?" Piper asks, attempting to be innocent.

"I'd need your help," Alex says, leaning impossibily closer to Piper, her lips a few inches away from the blonde's.

"How could I ever help you?" Piper asks, her voice becoming so low and almost broken, and she swears she can hear her heart in her throat.

A smirk starts to invade the brunette's features, and then those soft lips are against the blonde's. They gently taste the blonde's bottom lip, then move to the lower. Alex backs off after a few seconds, and Piper is disappointed. She huffs, looks slightly annoyed and confused at Alex, who looks at her with a giant smile before bursting in a laughter.

"So?" Piper impatiently asks.

"So, your help is really fundamental in my decision-making," Alex says, nodding, "I could really use more of it, but I don't want to take advantage of your kindness," she adds with one more smirk.

Piper stares at her, and while smiling, she shakes her head and tries to get back to her task, but she is interrupted again by Alex.

"You know, I think that was enough," Alex nods to herself, as if she is asking to her brain if it's okay.

"I really think it wouldn't matter where we go, my place or yours... I'd be there, unless you'd want me to leave, of course."

"Of course," Piper says, smiling, and this time leaning on her elbows to get closer to Alex and actually reaching her, "I think I could enjoy your company, Alex," the blonde says before crashing her lips against the brunette's.

"Say my name again," the brunette mumbles to Piper with a husky tone, while they're still incredibily close.

"Alex."

"Ugh," the brunette sighs, closes her eyes and then adds, "I like it when you say my name."

"I know, Alex," Piper says, placing one more peck on the brunette's lips.

"Stop it, or I won't ever leave this office."

"Why wouldn't you, Alex?" Piper asks, actually knowing the effect she has on the brunette.

"I didn't think you could be such a tease," Alex says, stepping back, almost annoyed by the way Piper is making her feel, knowing the blonde won't go home with her to fulfill that feeling suddenly come to life in her.

"Oh, you'll see," Piper says, smiling, "but now get out of my office before I call security!"

"Is that how you like it? Handcuffed and rough?" Alex asks, raising her eyebrow, "You just have to ask, Pipes," she says, licking her own lips.

"Fuck off, just leave! I'll see you on Monday!" Piper says, giggling, throwing something at Alex, but fully enjoying the teasing game they're playing.

"Oh, I..." Alex starts to say bashfully, "I got you a copy of the keys of my appartment, so when you come back, even if it's incredibly late, you could come over," Alex ends, shyly adjusting her glasses, and placing the keys on the blonde's desk.

"Oh, my God," Piper says in awe, "that's perfect," she says as she takes the keys and eyes them, "I'll probably miss you a lot, you know?"

"I know, me too."

They say goodbye to each other with a hug, and then Alex leaves, thinking that she can't wait for this week to end. 

* * *

In the earlier hours of Sunday – two am – Piper steps off of the train and goes straight to Alex's flat, hailing a cab. The moment she puts the key in the lock, she feels adrenaline rushing through her body. She steps in, and already knows that Alex is probably waiting for her in bed, maybe reading a book. When the blonde reaches the longed-for bedroom, she finds Alex asleep, the lamp still lighting the room and a book resting on the brunette's chest. She selflessly leaves her suitcase on the floor and reaches the empty side of the bed, getting out of her heels and clothes, and placidly sitting on it. Alex mumbles something like 'You're back', and lazily opens her eyes, smiling. At that sight, Piper slides next to Alex and kisses her on the cheek, removes the book from her chest and then shifts her position, practically straddling her girlfriend, leaning on her to kiss that beautiful face in every available place.

"Oh," Alex groans, as a toothy smile invades her face, "you should always leave if that's how you come back," she says, as her hands lay on the blonde's bare thighs and rub there.

"God, I've missed you so much, babe," Piper mumbles between kisses, and Alex can tell her girlfriend did in fact miss her.

"I can see that," she says with a giggle, before taking Piper's face between her hands and deepening the kiss, earning a horny moan from her girlfriend.

"Can I go get a glass of water, tiger?" Alex asks, after leaving her girlfriend's lips.

"Okay, but be fast," Piper tells her and gets off of her, sitting in the middle of the bed.

"I've missed you too, Pipes," Alex says while getting up from her laying position and then bends closer to Piper and nips on her shoulder, earning a smirk from the blonde.

She tries to be fast and goes to the kitchen, asking Piper if she wants something too. She decides to take a bottle with her, as she has no intention of leaving the bed for some hours. Piper starts to call out, telling her she is taking too much time away from all the hot sex they're about to have, and with a smile, Alex decides to sprint to the bedroom. The moment she steps inside the room, she doesn't know what, but she hits something and pratically falls on the floor.

"Fuck, fuck," she screams in pain, then opens her deprived-of-glasses eyes and looks behind her, to see what she's just stumbled on. Piper's suitcase.

Piper jumps off of the bed and sits down next to her, asking if she's okay, and earning a 'fuck no' in response.

"Why is your fucking suitcase in the middle of the room?!" Alex hisses, keeping an arm around her ribs.

"Why the fuck did you run?!" Piper replies, matching her girlfriend's mad tone.

"Because you were calling out!"

"You didn't have to run!"

"You should try to hear your horny voice, it's very persuasive, asshole!"

They both erupt in laughter, but Alex starts to curse again, as the pain doesn't stop. Piper turns on the light and lifts up Alex's shirt. There's already a big bruise just under her breast.

"We should go to the hospital, Al," Piper says worried, carefully avoiding applying too much pressure on the brunette's sore spot.

"We don't need to," Alex replies annoyed, despite knowing that everything is hurting too much to not go to the hospital.

"You have to, let's go, babe, c'mon." Piper extends her hand and tries to help Alex stand up.

Slowly and completely leaning on Piper, Alex reaches her car and lets Piper drive her to the nearest hospital. When the doctor asks her how her 'friend' got that huge bruise, Piper can't help but to giggle at first. After explaing the facts to the doctor – avoiding to tell it's kind of her fault the woman ran – they tell her that her 'friend' needs some scans and they'll decide if she can go home.

A few hours later, the doctor says that Alex has a broken rib but that's nothing to be worried about. She'll just need to rest and absolutely not leave her bed for a week, ten days maximum and then she'll be fine. They give her some pills for the pain, some lotion, and then, she is ready to go home. The ride is quiet, and Alex is extremely silent, maybe slightly numbed by painkillers. When Piper starts to giggle, she turns to look at her and can't help it but smile.

"This was extremely embarrassing," Alex whispers, as she doesn't have much strength.

"I know," Piper replies, a smile lingering on her lips, "so how will you explain it to people? To Nicky?"

"I could say 'Umh, I had to run because my girlfriend was horny'," Alex says with a pensive face, then nods.

"Alex!" Piper says loudly.

"Should I say that my girlfriend is very fiery? Or that she is into that sadomasochist stuff?" Alex asks, smirking.

"Just shut up, we'll figure something out!" Piper says, certainly embarrassed by the idea of saying such things to people.


	13. Chapter 13

The day after the infamous night, Piper goes to work even if she wants to stay home with Alex, as she can't leave her bed or her flat, since absolute rest is required in order to heal quickly and completely. The brunette tells her she'll be fine: she has plenty of things to read, listen to and write, in fact she'd like to see this forced vacation as a bless, arriving in the right moment as she needs to keep up with things she can't do when she's working.

Ready to face and hear the kinkiest jokes from Nicky, Piper steps out of the elevator and walks to her office. She finds the blonde woman already grinning, and deeply embarrassed, leans with her elbow on the front door counter.

"Good morning, tiger!" Nicky says with a smirk, trying hard not to erupt in a massive laughter.

"What? What did she tell you?" Piper asks uncomfortable, wanting to magically open an immense hole behind her and disappear in it.

"Oh, blondie, don't do that face!" Nicky says, reaching for Piper's arm, trying to ease her, "She didn't say much, but my imagination has been running wild," she adds with a smirk, nodding.

"So, you've been playing mental movies about what's happened?" Piper asks in disbelief, quite puzzled by the idea and covering her face with her hands.

"Kind of," Nicky says smirking, "but it's okay, you two would make a nice movie, you know, one of those movies perfect for when one is feeling lonely and bothered?"

"I really have to go," Piper says, shaking her head, "You're outrageous." 

* * *

She wakes up without Piper by her side, but still able to smell the blonde's perfume on her pillow. For a moment, she forgets about her injury and tries to stand up normally. The slightest movement makes her remember everything as the pain is annoyingly still there. She curses a lot, checks the time and takes her iPhone, as she remembers she's promised Piper she'd text her when she was awake.

TO: Piper  
"I'm up, well, up it's a big statement. Anyway, I'm fine kid. Have a nice day."

Seconds later, Piper replies to her.

FROM: Piper  
"I'll see u later, babe. Don't forget to rest!"

She sighs, as she is already annoyed by the fact that she can't even get up and take a proper shower. She quietly and slowly stands up, and Lord, it's like a heavy stone is on her side. Fuck. She goes to her laptop and remembers to send an email to the office, attaching the hospital certificate. When Caputo calls her, they decide she will still do her shows, just from home. They'll figure out how, but it won't be a problem, since there's a lot of means to go live without actually being there. They set up for phone calls while she will work on the schedules with Tom via Skype or something like that.

Then, she feels her stomach grumbling and decides she will make herself breakfast, _fuck the injury_. Walking is easier than standing still or getting up from bed. She just takes some milk and a cereal bar, giving up on making French toasts or coffee. She lays on the sofa and feels incredibly tired and aching. ' _I shouldn't have left the bed, okay_ _,_ _'_ she tells to herself, then simply turns on the TV, needing to waste some time as it's still 11am and Piper won't probably be there before 10pm.

All of a sudden, she hears her iPhone ringing. 'Fucking fuck', she says, as she's left it in her bedroom. Now she has to stand up. She decides to turn off the TV and slowly reaches the room. When she gets there, like ten minutes after leaving the living room, she can see three missed calls and two texts.

1\. FROM: Piper  
How are you doing? I miss having you around the office.

2\. FROM: Piper  
Nicky is bringing you some lunch, okay? Take care, honey.

Then she checks the missed calls, and they're all from her mother. _Oh shit,_ she didn't tell her about the injury and since Alex can't lie to her, she'll have to tell her the truth, which will probably have her mother flip out and come here to take care of her daughter.

She sighs while dialing her mother's number.

"Mom?" she says, while wearily sitting and then laying on the bed.

"Hey, girl," Diane mumbles, as she is probably having lunch, "How are you? Is Piper back?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's back," Alex says, trying to be vague.

"Is everything okay? Your voice is weird," her mother asks her, as her inspector's mood is already on.

"Actually," Alex says, taking a deep breath, which wakes her pain, causing her to curse, "Mom, don't flip out, okay?"

"What's wrong?" Diane asks alarmed, and Alex can already see her mother standing up and walking frantically around their small living room.

"I got hurt last night, but don't worry," Alex says, hearing her mother getting super-worried, "I'm fine, just a broken rib, okay?"

"What? How the fuck did you get hurt?" her mother asks, yelling.

"I've just fallen at home, you know," she says, clearing her throat, "Piper's suitcase was on the floor, it was dark, I didn't see it, and boom, broken rib."

"Damn, Alex, you've always been clumsy, but," Diane's tone shows less worry, as she is almost amused by the whole story, "that's a lot, even for you," she says, giggling.

"I know, mom, I know," Alex tells, then shakes her head while smiling, "I'm feeling slightly embarrassed, thank you so much for reminding me about it."

"Can I come? Please, I need to see you're fine for real," Diane asks her, and of course she's politely telling her she'll come anyway.

"That's not really necessary, mom," Alex says, then hears her mother clearing her throat, "but I'd love to have you here."

"Perfect! I'll leave after today's shift. I'll tell my boss I take some days off," Diane replies to her, her voice incredibly relieved.

"Some days?" Alex asks surprised. She loves her mother, of course she does, but some days with her wandering in her flat? With the possibility of her meeting Piper and telling her all the weirdest and most embarrassing stories of her glorious childhood? _Damn it._

"Yeah, baby. Don't worry, it's all good, I'll see you later, okay? And don't move too much, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alex says, resigned to the idea of the upcoming days with her mom embarrassing her around. 

* * *

She receives Nicky's visit with some lunch and endless banters as dessert, as she wants to see where exactly she did fall. She's never seen Nicky this amused by something – well, maybe once or twice – and it makes her laugh too, as the entire thing is still incredibly crazy. Then, Nicky helps her to set up the laptop on the bed as she needs to speak with Tom about tonight's schedule. Before leaving, her friend makes sure that Alex has everything she needs close to her and that she waits until the brunette takes her pills. She leaves after an hour and promises she'll see her soon.

Slightly uncomfortable, she accepts Tom's call and turns on her webcam. It feels incredibly weird, as she is not used to working like this. Tom doesn't really know everything, or just acts like Nicky didn't already tell him the whole hilarious story. As if to be funny, Tom asks if she'd like to use the song 'Fallin'' by Alicia Keys as the intro of her show, thinking it would be fucking hilarious. They decide that the idea of making fun of herself while explaining to the listeners the situation could be fun. So they line up something, start their usual routine of researches and stuff. Then it's time to go live.

After the show, which turns out better than she would have thought, Alex just turns off her laptop and puts her iPhone on the small table beside the bed. She's feeling incredibly tired. Maybe all the drugs she is taking to limit the pain are having their effects. She barely hears the door swinging open, but she surely hears her mother's voice calling her out.

"Bedroom," Alex replies sleepily, as her mother is asking where the hell she is.

"Damn, Alex, this house is a mess," Diane says as she enters in the bedroom, and Alex is quite happy to see her.

"Didn't you come here to see how I'm feeling?" Alex asks.

"Of course, but the mess around here is undeniable, even to a blind man, Al," Diane says, then smiling, she adds, "Now I get how you managed to fall down."

"It's not like I'm in any condition to clean up the place, you know," she says as a tiny smile leaves her lips.

"You're right," Diane says, reaching the bed and kissing Alex's on her forehead, "I'll handle it, after making you some soup," she says, storming out of the room.

"There's no need, really, mom," Alex tries to yell, but remembers to contain herself as her _funky_ rib is still aching a lot.

After some minutes, Alex gets a weird soup made by her mom, and she remembers the woman isn't the most talented cook of all the times. She just eats it, and she's surprised to discover the soup tastes better than it looks. She can hear Diane speaking from the bathroom, then from the living room, but she can't quite recall what her mother is saying. When she hears her approaching the room she's in, she starts to talk.

"This was good," Alex says, placing the plate on the small table next to her, "When did you learn how to cook?"

"Oh, ya know, I have better shifts, which means more time for myself, for friends, for cooking and stuff..." Diane says, entering the room.

"Friends? Any of them that I should know about?" Alex asks, lifting her gaze to face her mother as she is now sitting on the bed.

"Let's talk about _your_ friend, girl," Diane says, unveiling a pink lace bra and tossing it in Alex's lap.

"Let's not," Alex says, clearly perturbed as her face is turning in a beautiful shade of red.

"I didn't know you were into TV titties," her mother says, giggling, and that makes Alex want to disappear in the bed.

"Please, stop," Alex mumbles, hiding herself under the sheets, as she's always felt incredibly uncomfortable talking about sex and women with her own mother.

"Holy shit! You look like that time when I caught you smoking weed," Diane says giggling, then continues digging up memories, "Or that time that you brought that girl home," Diane turns her gaze to the floor, trying to remember the girl's name, "What was her name? Shirley, right?"

"Don't bring this shit up if you meet Piper, okay?" Alex asks her, as shyness disappears from her face, only to be replaced by a pleading smile.

"Oh." Diane looks at her, studying the new emotion showing on the brunette's face before she continues, "Well, don't worry, honey, I'll leave the embarrassing stuff for next time," she finishes as she winks at her daughter.

As the two decide to watch some TVs together, sitting on the bed, like in the old times when they'd struggle to find a moment to spend some time together, as Diane's shifts were always too crazy and Alex's school schedule was demanding, they find a movie that peaks their interest. Alex stares at her mother for a while, before getting distracted by the flat's door swinging open.

"Al?" Piper yells from the hall, and Alex's heart jumps a little. _That's it_ , now Piper will meet her mother, but most importantly, her mother will finally meet the woman who's finally crushed down Alex's walls.

"Bedroom," Alex says, not yelling too much. She looks at her mother, as her face shows millions of emotions that go from concern to shyness, until she lets a sly smile invade her pale face.

As Piper starts to ramble on about her day at work and how much she missed her today, and how lonely her office looked without her sneaking in and kissing her, she enters the room and suddenly stops at seeing a woman in Alex's bed.

"Hello?" Piper says bashfully, showing a puzzled face and staying at the door frame.

"Hey," Alex says with a timid voice, and then looks at her mother, as she is totally studying Piper from head to toe.

Piper stays frozen where she is, as she didn't expect to meet Alex's mother. She looks at her, and she can see Alex's smile being the exact copy of her mother's.

Then, Diane gets up from the bed and reaches Piper, holding out her hand. "I'm Diane, Alex's mom," she says, her hand still absently waiting for Piper to squeeze it back.

"Oh, right!" Piper says, and a grin spreads on her face before she holds Diane's hand with both of her own hands, "It's so nice to finally meet you!" Piper says gleefully, then looks at Alex, as she is intensely watching the pair.

"My pleasure, girl," Diane says, as a sincere smile goes with her words.

Before an awkward and lasting silence settles between them, Diane speaks again, "I'll leave you two alone for a while," she says, winking at Alex and then at Piper.

When Diane leaves the room, Piper is still standing near the door's frame, as if to try to process the fact that she's just met Alex's mother.

"Don't you think I may need some love too?" Alex asks, smirking, and staring at her beautiful girl.

Piper smiles and then reaches the bed, sitting right next to Alex and then leaning in to kiss her. Her huge smile is still there after the kiss, as if to show her how happy she is right now. Alex smiles back, tugging a blonde lock behind Piper's ear. After kissing the hand that's lingering on her face, Piper backs off and lifts up Alex's shirt, needing to see how the bruise is evolving. After inspecting it, probably feeling too competent thanks to Grey's Anatomy, she leans in to lightly kiss the sore spot multiple times. Her lips gently caress the brunette's skin, while her hands softly slide along Alex's sides.

"How's your little broken rib?" Piper asks with a funny voice, while adjusting Alex's shirt back as it was.

"Still broken," Alex says, adorably looking at the gorgeous woman sitting next to her, while her hand keeps on playing with the blonde's hair.

"When did your mother arrive? I didn't know she was coming," Piper says, shifting from her position and sitting on the other side of the bed but still next to Alex.

"I didn't know it either," Alex says, and a small smile appears on her face, "She's always like this, unpredictable, and annoyingly apprehensive," she adds.

"She seems lovely," Piper says, while taking her heels off and then getting closer to Alex one more time, kissing her on the cheek. "I've missed you so much," she whispers in her girlfriend's ear.

"Me too, kid," Alex says, then hears her mother mumbling something from the kitchen.

She looks at Piper, as she gets up from the bed and reaches the kitchen to see what the woman needs or how she can help her.

 _Oh, God._ Alex says to herself, praying that her mother won't share those childhood memories she's not ready to have Piper hear about. 

* * *

_Sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews, I'm the middle of exams, so I barely had time to see you're still following my humble story. lol  
_ _Thank you very much for being here. I still don't know where I am going with this, or when I'll end it. Let's see, okay? :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! I know it's been too long! I apologize, exams are shit. lol_  
 _**replaced it with the beta read version, I hope it's better**  
Love you all and your kind words very much! :)_

* * *

"That's ridiculous!" Alex can hear Piper shouting from the kitchen as she and Diane are chatting and apparently, making dinner.

She decides to stand up and check on them. It's a relief to feel less pain after four entire days in bed or on the couch. Having her mother and Piper in the same space is... _intense_. They both take extreme care of her, and even if that's lovely, it's starting to suffocate her. 'Alex, don't move', 'Alex, I got you', 'Alex, just rest, we got this'. That's all she's been hearing since the two women started to rule her life and took seriously every word the doctors said.

"What are you doing?" Piper says, noticing Alex leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. Hearing that, Diane looks at her with a questioning stare, and she swears that look has never changed in years.

"I'm tired of laying in bed," Alex says, answering both of them, as they're staring at her anxiously. She speaks again, smiling, "and it seems you're having fun here."

"The doctor said you should rest for a week, girl," Diane tells her while being occupied with what seems like a nice meal.

"I'm feeling so much better, and it's not like I'm climbing a mountain or running a marathon, ma'." She sits on a kitchen's stool, watching the two women standing in her kitchen.

She didn't picture their meeting to be in these circumstances ─ well, she didn't actually plan to have them meeting so soon. Here they are, chatting and getting along, being incredibly friendly.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks, temporarily leaving her cooking tasks and walking close to the brunette.

"Geez, I said I'm fine, you two are killing me here," Alex says, rolling her eyes, leaning on the kitchen counter with her elbows and placing her head in her hands.

"We're just worried for you," Diane says, already talking about a "we", Alex thinks.

"I see you two are already a "we", uh?" Alex says, joking, earning a laughter from each of them.

"We're getting along pretty well, actually," Piper says, looking at Diane and then returning her gaze to Alex.

"That scares me," Alex says with a grin, and Diane smiles a little, knowing fully well what her kid is scared of.

"Don't worry, Al, your secrets are still safe," Piper says, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and earning a smile from her girlfriend.

When dinner is ready, they all sit and eat it. Diane tells Alex it's time for her to go back home, and she makes Piper promise her that she will take good care of her stubborn and beautiful daughter.

Alex's obliged vacation is almost over, but Piper can certainly say her absence is felt. She has to handle Nicky's banters all by herself, and that's an incredibly heavy task. Luckily for her, this week, it's been extremely busy, as a new writer came in, and a new show has been set up to start in a few weeks. The new writer is a _weirdo_ , but he is funny, so when he asks Piper if she wants to join him for lunch, as he feels extremely out of place and lonely, she kind of understands him and accepts the invitation.

Larry, that is his name, starts to talk about the college he went to, his family and their attitude toward his passion for writing, then tells her this is his first big job and that he hopes he won't screw it up with other _edging_ article, as he really needs his parents to stop paying for his rent.

"Egding? What's that?" Piper asks, while eating some of her lunch in the packed cafeteria just at the corner of their studios.

"You don't want to know, really," Larry tells her, shaking his hands and actually ending the conversation.

"Okay, that must've been awful, I guess," Piper says with a giggle, but still wondering what he was talking about.

Her iPhone starts to ring, and she gladly sees it's Alex. She slides her free hand across the touch screen and moves the phone to her ear. She excuses herself to Larry and without leaving the table, starts to talk.

"Hey, babe," she says, so excited to hear her lover's voice that she doesn't control the huge smile spreading on her own face.

"Hey, kid," Alex says, happy to hear Piper's voice, "are you having lunch?" she asks her.

"Yeah, yeah, but it's okay," Piper mumbles, as she is finishing her meal, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, so much better, I actually feel like a person," Alex says, chuckling, "Oh, and I made myself lunch!" She says it with a glorious tone, as it's the most exciting thing she did in almost a week.

"You did? What did I miss?" Piper asks, already picturing her girlfriend cooking, standing in that beautiful white tank top she had on this morning and those incredibly short shorts she wears when she's chilling at home.

"Some chicken with that fancy lettuce you bought me," Alex says, and she knows for sure Piper's smiling.

"Fancy? Is that how you call my organic chosen products?" Piper says, grinning and catching Larry's stare.

"Yeah," Alex says, fully knowing how Piper loves her organic stuff.

"That's cute, actually," Piper says, giggling.

"You're cute," Alex replies quickly, without thinking too much.

"Cheesy," Piper states.

"Fuck off," Alex says, annoyed by the way her girlfriend highlights her soft side, "Better?"

"Now I recognize you!" Piper says, as a big smile adorns her face. She loves when Alex is all cute and sweet, but she loves it better to tease her about it.

"Good, now I have stuff to do, asshole," Alex says, smiling at her own words.

"What do you have to do?" Piper asks, noticing again that Larry's paying attention to her phone call.

"A long, hot and steamy bath, you know, how I like it," Alex says, smirking, knowing fully well the effect this is going to have on Piper.

"Oh, sure I do," Piper states, then adds, "Okay, then, have a nice bath," she sighs, already dreaming about all those bubbles and candles that will surround Alex during her bath, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye, dirty girl," Alex adds, chuckling, hearing her girlfriend's sighs.

"Asshole!" Piper shouts at her with a smile, and before she can add anything else, the phone call ends.

She shakes her head with a grin and places her iPhone on the table, starting to eat her lunch again. Larry looks at her with a tiny smile, ready to say something.

"Boyfriend?" Larry asks, trying to be vague and not too intrusive.

"No," Piper says with a smile, and she sees relief on Larry's face.

"Oh, okay," he tells, not pushing the conversation anymore, probably already satisfied with the reply he got.

"Girlfriend, actually." Piper decides to say it, as Larry's satisfied grin is starting to become annoying.

"Oh," he says, and his face shows he is quite surprised.

"The edging talk would be less weird now, right?" Piper asks, giggling, seeing the embarrassed and lost face of Larry.

"Totally." He smiles and tries to gather himself from the new revelation.

They find it hard to start a normal conversation, but eventually the lunch break is over and they can go to work again, and Piper actually feels better when she is in her office and sees it's Saturday and the week is over and she is going home. She's going to Alex's place. This week, she's barely been at her own flat, because she just wanted to be with Alex, all cute and injured. Plus Diane, her adorable mother, was there too, and she just didn't want to miss the chance to get know that woman better. Anyway, she is going there. To Alex's place. Her girlfriend's place.

She finds it odd, but she is quite happy with actually admitting that she has a girlfriend. A tall, gorgeous and hot girlfriend. She leaves work earlier and hails the first cab that she finds. Before stepping in Alex's building, she takes some pizzas to have dinner with her and then, finally, she puts the key in the door and get into her girlfriend's flat. Oh, how she loves to say _my girlfriend._

"Al?" She shouts and spots Alex exiting the bathroom, wearing her favorite blue t-shirt and some leggings. She then goes to the kitchen counter to place the pizza boxes on it and takes some plates.

"You're early!" Alex smirks and reaches her girlfriend where she is.

"Yes, I am," Piper says, turning to face Alex as she is standing behind her with a sly smile.

"What do we got here?" Alex asks, resting her chin on the blonde's left shoulder.

"Food," Piper says with a smile.

"Damn, the day I was ready to eat boxes, you bring me food!" Alex smiles and pecks Piper's cheek, "You know, there are so many things I want to eat tonight," she adds with a low voice, almost whispering.

"Mmm." Piper grins as a moan escapes her lips, and Alex's arms circle around her waist.

"It's been almost two weeks, you know?" Alex tells her, still wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's body while Piper is trying to fix their soon-to-be forgotten dinner.

"Trust me, I know!" Piper's voice comes out all flustered, as a roaring, and Alex can't do anything but smirk, seeing as her girlfriend's libido is being showed in full effect.

"Let's take this off," Alex whispers in the blonde's ear, still standing behind her, as her own skillful fingers start to unbutton Piper's white blouse from behind.

Once she is done, Piper turns around with a knowing grin, throwing her arms around Alex's neck while the brunette's slide under her opened blouse and lay on her belly at first, then on her sides.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Piper tilts her head to look better at her, trying to see any hints of pain on that beautiful face.

"Stop it, I'm good," Alex says, leaning in and softly kissing her lips, "I've never been better," she says, crashing her lips on Piper's neck and gripping her hips.

"We're not going to have dinner, right?" Piper asks, giggling, while being flooded by Alex's lips everywhere on her upper body.

"Later," Alex mumbles between kisses, then adds, "You had lunch, right?" she asks, lifting her head to look at her, as her lips have just left the blonde's collarbone.

"Yeah, yeah, me and Larry went to Red's cafe," Piper tells her, groaning a little as Alex leaves a bite on her chest.

"Who's Larry?" Alex asks, stopping for a moment and staring at Piper.

"The new writer, I've told you about him." She states it with a grin, her hand starting to play with dark locks.

"Oh, the weirdo!" Alex laughs and goes back to her task, kissing with fervor and passion Piper's lips.

Minutes later, clothes lay on the wooden floor and laughs and moans come from the bedroom as both of them try to regain all the days they've lost because of weddings, unforeseen injuries and unexpected visits. In the middle of the night, they find themselves tangled in each other, staring in blue and green eyes with a smile, while Piper is caressing Alex's arm and the brunette brushes her neck with her hand, before deciding she needs to taste it again and starting to take good care of the blonde one more time.

"You have a thing for my neck," Piper mumbles, showing she is close to fall asleep but also lost in the pleasure created by Alex's incredible mouth.

"I love it," Alex says after some seconds of soft kisses and nips, and she is almost sure that Piper is sleeping by now, as her hand is firmly staying on her arm.

"And I love you."

It comes out as a whisper, and Alex smiles after saying that. If Piper were awake, she'd have probably never said it. Not because she's not ready to tell Piper she loves her, but because she wanted to try it first, she wanted to feel how it is to say 'I love you' to someone like Piper. She didn't remember how it felt. It's been too long. She just wanted to feel the taste of those words again. And nothing in her life has ever felt so good.


	15. Chapter 15

_I know I suck. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, still having exams and not enough time to write. I hope you'll enjoy this._  
 _Next week I'm finally free and I'll post more ;)_

* * *

Sunday morning.

As an old habit, Piper and Alex are in bed, wrapped up in each other and a soft white sheet. As usual, Alex is the first to wake up, and she starts to look around, needing to know what time it is. It's almost ten a.m., and she can't believe she is already up, after the night she just had. A night full of reconnecting, of re-discovering the blonde's body and finally fulfill her need to have Piper's beautiful and soft skin against her own and underneath her fingertips and against her lips. Feeling Alex's body shifting, Piper suddenly wakes up too and looks at her with a soft smile, barely opening her blue eyes.

"Sorry," Alex says, kissing her temple and staring at her fondly.

"It's okay, actually," Piper replies, stretching for a moment and finally waking up properly, "I have something to do," she says with a smirk and shifts to straddle Alex.

As she is practically on top of her, she leans down a little and starts to kiss her, and the love and need that spreads from that kiss is practically equal to last night's kisses; it's like it's never enough. She always wants more, she always needs one more kiss, one more touch. Alex smiles in the kiss, her hands moving blonde locks away from the blonde's perfect face.

"You're insatiable," Alex tells her, lightly shaking her head as if she is pointing out something embarassing and surprising.

"It's not my fault," Piper tells her with a smirk, then leans down again to kiss her one more time, "It's like you woke up the animal," she states after her lips leave Alex's mouth and her elbows are around the brunette's face.

"The animal?" Alex asks giggling, moving her hands to the blonde's hips and then to her shoulders, massaging them.

"Yeah, the animal," she says and then attempts to make a roar, earning laughter from Alex.

"Even if I love your 'animal', and trust me, I _do_ love it," Alex says with a serious face, but giving herself away with a tiny smile, she keeps going, "Today, I want to go out. I want to buy you a drawer, and then I need to buy some groceries."

"A drawer?" Piper asks, temporarily backing down a little but still staying on top of Alex. A giant smile comes upon her face, as if a drawer is the most beautiful thing she could ever get.

"Yeah, your clothes are all around the house, and I have nowhere to put them," Alex replies, brushing Piper's cheek with her index finger.

"Well, if you're _really_ going to buy me a drawer, then the _animal_ can calm down for a while," Piper says, nodding, completely moving away from Alex and sitting next to her.

"Anywhere particular you wanna go?" Alex asks, already knowing where they're going to end.

"The mall?" Piper proposes, all excited, giggling like a three-year-old.

"I knew it," Alex says laughing, then adds, "Okay, I'm taking a shower, wanna join me?"

"Absolutely!" Piper smiles and they both stand up from the bed, take some clothes to wear, and of course Piper has to borrow a t-shirt from Alex. She loves Alex's shirts, and she loves to smell the distinctive laundry soap that the brunette uses or her own scent. She adores being wrapped up by Alex, or whatever is Alex's.

* * *

They have lunch at a nice Italian restaurant before going to the nearest mall, as Alex knows it will take time and Piper will probably spend most of their time in their food section. However, after lunch, she drives – finally back at driving, she thinks – and in a moment, they're there. She takes the shopping cart and the path can start.

Once they find the perfect drawer, about which Piper is overly excited, jumping around like a baby girl and randomly kissing Alex in the middle of the mall, they continue their journey to the closer grocery store. Of course, Piper takes everything that Alex chooses and starts to read its label minutely, pointing out how wrong or unhealthy that stuff is. For someone who doesn't know Piper, she'd probably look extremely boring and obsessed over the argument, but for Alex, damn, _dedicated-to-_ _healthy-food-_ _Piper_ is the most adorable thing to watch.

She lets her rumble about her food choices, lets her take it out of the cart, just to take it back when Piper is not watching. When Piper notices that something she took out of the cart is back in there, she just stares at Alex with disgust and disappointment.

"Can we buy something healthy now?" Piper asks, pleading with her girlfriend, as she's got some ice creams, chips and things that Piper isn't particularly a fan of.

"Yes, _my lady_ ," Alex replies with a smile, pushing the cart ahead of her and following Piper.

They are wandering in the vegetable section when Piper starts to explain to Alex what they need to make a delicious and really healthy smoothie. Alex quietly nods, not even trying to complain about vegetables and smoothies with that stuff in it, as she is almost sure they're never going to make those. She just humors Piper.

She is enjoying this afternoon of food shopping together, feeling herself part of something special, a part of a couple, the other half and _such_ things.

"Can I take some carrots?" Piper asks, already taking the item and showing it to Alex.

"What are we? Fucking rabbits?" Alex asks, grinning.

"It's for your sight, dumbass, they say carrots are good for it," Piper points out, ready to start an endless monologue about carrots and what science has to say about that particular orange food.

"Okay, mommy, whatever." Alex takes the product from Piper's hands and places it in the cart, slightly shaking her head because she _actually_ likes this, being bored to death by Piper's endless reasons about everything.

"Would your mommy do this?" Piper's voice comes out sultry as she steps closer to Alex, grabbing the brunette by her neck with both of her hands and kissing her passionately, groaning in the kiss as Alex smiles and bites at her lower lip at the end of the kiss.

"That was weird," the brunette says, one hand on the cart and the other one on Piper's hip, "but damn, _so_ hot." She tilts her head and looks at the blonde, feeling herself immensely amused and turned on.

"Piper!" A voice calls her out, and while still incredibly close to Alex, Piper turns her head to see who's calling her out.

To her surprise, she recognizes Larry, the new writer from the radio station. She steps away from Alex, as they were still in awe after their kiss.

"Hey, Bloom." Piper calls him out, with a tiny smile, taking some steps to reach and greet him with a hug, and then, she goes back to stand next to Alex.

"Sunday shopping?" he asks, standing awkwardly in the middle of the vegetable section with his almost empty cart.

"Yeah, we're trying to find something healthy," she says and smiles kindly, "What about you?"

"Oh, that too, and I'm looking for some movies to buy, stuff like that," he says, nodding, trying hard not to stare at Alex but failing miserably, because goddamn, Alex is not someone you can simply avoid noticing.

"Cool," Piper says, before noticing how Larry's attention is completely stolen by Alex, as she is standing there, silently watching the two talking.

"Umh, this is...Alex," Piper says, looking at Larry's unreadable face.

"Oh, the girlfriend?" He almost yells, being weirder than the usual.

"Yeah." Piper looks at the brunette with a smile, knowing fully well how weird it must be to Alex to be introduced to someone as 'the girlfriend'. She takes her hand and squeezes it a little, earning a relaxed smile from the brunette.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Alex says, not quite remembering the man's name and almost sure she can't tell him 'oh, hello, you're the weirdo Piper told me about'.

"Larry," he points out, then adds, "I'm glad to finally meet Piper's girl," he says and smiles shyly, and after taking one more look at Alex, he says, "You're tall."

"I've been told," Alex says with a smirk, hearing a little giggle from Piper.

After the last exchange of words, an older lady calls Larry's name and he tells the girls he really has to go, as his mother is very needy and intense when he takes her to do some groceries. Alex smiles, nodding and saying she knows the feeling, which earns her a shove on her shoulder from Piper. Once Larry is gone, the pair can continue the journey in the immense world of healthy food, and with a grin, Alex pushes the cart ahead.

With an half full cart, they walk to the sweets sections and surprisingly, Piper enters there, and with a shy smile, comes back with marshmallows, chocolate and other candies.

"I wanna bake you a cake," she says, putting the items in the cart, carefully avoiding Alex's gaze, as she knows something evil will come from her girlfriend.

"What about the marshmallows? Aren't they just sweets for idiots?" Alex points at them and remembers about that time that Piper practically made her stop eating marshmallows because of how nasty they were for her stomach.

"You can have them before I make the actual cake," Piper says with a funny face, trying to buy some time to find a better excuse, as she can't tell Alex she secretly eats them, while forbidding her girlfriend to do the same.

"Aww, you spoil me, girl," Alex says, taking her hands to her heart, as if to show immense gratitude to her, "You're the best girlfriend I've ever had!"

"I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had," Piper says and decides she can look at Alex now, as she is staring intensely at her, one brow raised and no smile being shown.

"My mom did keep my secrets safe," she says, smiling and nodding pleased, seeing the surprised look on Piper's face, as she is by now full of questions.

"What? What do you mean?" Piper asks, still puzzled, following Alex, as she's already leaving the sweets section they were in.

"Nothing, sweetheart, we'll get there, one day," Alex says, as they're walking next to each other, almost close to the check-out.

While their items are being stocked in paper bags, Alex notices how Piper is still thoughtful, probably thinking about what she's said earlier, and how she seems upsets by it. She looks at her and studies every movement she makes until they take the groceries to the car and they're ready to go. After starting the engine of her car, Alex glaces at Piper one more time, and she finds the blonde staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks, her hands on the steering wheel.

"Nothing," Piper simply replies, but her face shows she's lying. Alex turns off the car and sighs.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" She is facing her, trying hard to understand what Piper's problem is.

"Why didn't you tell me about your girlfriends?" Piper says, looking at her gravely, then adds, "I've told you everything about my past relationships, Al."

"I know," Alex says, then one of her hands searches for Piper's hand and grabs it, "I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

"Promise me." Piper blinks and squeezes Alex's hand stronger than ever.

"I promise." Alex smiles and kisses Piper's hand.

The drive back home is silent but absolutely normal. Piper knows Alex is a reserved person, but she had thought that they had made some steps forward and that by now, the brunette could completely trust Piper. Even if she's noticed Alex is indeed more open with her, they still have to work on something, and of course, Alex still has a lot to share with her, but she doesn't mind. As long as they're in this together, Piper is willing to wait for Alex. She doesn't want to rush her, as she knows how extremely hard it is for her to be in a relationship, even if she's never understood why. Maybe bad experiences? That's why she doesn't want to talk about it?

Piper glances at Alex, as they unload the car and take the elevator to reach Alex's flat. Once the brunette opens the front door, she goes straight into the kitchen and Piper follows her and they both start to unpack the groceries. She glances at her, and she understands one more time, as if she needs confirmation, that she really likes this woman. She has feelings for this walking perfection, _love feelings_. She steps behind her and wraps her arms around the brunette's frame, chin resting on her shoulder, and eyes searching for Alex's gaze.

"I...really care about you, you know that?" Piper whispers in the brunette's ear.

"Yeah." Alex smiles, but that smile isn't able to show the amount of joy spreading inside of her.

"Me too, Pipes." She turns her head a bit, enough to leave a tender kiss on the blonde's nose.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey there, people.  
First of all, sorry for my lack of replies to your reviews, but I swear, I read all of them!  
Second of all, I've finally had time to think how this story will go. It's all in my mind. I think we still have 8 chapters, at least._

Behave and review - if you feel to, and I hope you do - not like your friend TheFortunatePaper-Knife, who blackmails me for updates :p  
Oh, to the guest who's always worried of me getting pissed at her/him, why would I? You're so adorable! :)

* * *

 _Finally back at work_ , Alex thinks the moment her feet reach the studios.

The first person she meets is, obviously, Nicky, and she looks at her with a giant smile.

"You're finally back, slacker!" The woman grins at her as she steps closer to the front desk.

"You can say you missed me, loser." Alex lightly slaps her friend on the shoulder, smiling.

"I wasn't the only one," Nicky says, winking, then handing Alex some letters she's probably received during her absence.

"It means I'm not expendable, I guess." Alex smirks and starts to look through the envelopes she's just got, then shoves them in her bag.

"No big changes?" Alex asks, looking around, as if searching for something new, forgetting she's been away just a week, not a month – it sure felt like a month to her.

"Umh..." Nicky shuts her eyes, as if to think deeply, then speaks, "We've got a new writer and a new chair because fucking Carl broke one," she stops then adds, "But, because things never really change, I'm still an underpaid but fundamental asset."

Alex chuckles for the incredible description offered by her friend, then remembers she's actually met the new writer. She just needs to meet the new chair.

"Impressive week, I see," she says, then pushes off of the counter, "Let me go back to my office, I've missed it," she says, winks and walks to her office.

She finds Tom, already waiting for her, and he's got a giant smile, too. He hugs her and tells her how much the office missed her. They make small talk, and then he informs her that she will have to do a special interview that week and that she probably needs to read something about her guest. She smiles and nods – God, if she hasn't missed all of this.

T _hat man is a piece of shit. Just like your dad_ ,"Alex thinks, while reading papers about the man that she is supposed to interview in her show. She'd never choose him as a guest, she knows it'd become too personal and eventually... a mess. This man was the lead singer of a band in the 70s, and they almost became a thing, but it didn't happen because drugs fucked up all of them.

Doing some research, she finds out that this man has had, during those years, three kids from three different women, and he never bothered himself to find them, but forewent taking care of them. He had done just what her biological father had. He then got clean and started a new life, with a woman, who gave him a son that he deeply loves. _Fucking easy,_ Alex thinks.

Around five pm, Alex goes to Piper's office to have her schedule approved. She knocks on the blonde's door, and after hearing her voice, she comes in. Apparently, she is already working with the new writer, Larry, and they both politely greet her.

"I need your approval on these." Alex puts some papers on Piper's desk but doesn't sit on the chair in front of the wooden desk. She waits, standing in the room, close to the desk, arms crossed over her chest and a face that doesn't quite hide her inner turmoil.

While reading the papers handed to her by Alex, Piper glances at the brunette, and notices her concern. She shifts her gaze between Alex and the papers, but her attention is mostly on her girlfriend. However, she finds a way to properly read the sheets, and once she is done, she stands and excuses herself from Larry, and then tells Alex to follow her outside.

"Are you feeling alright?" Piper asks, once they're out of her office, as she leans on the glass door and studies her girlfriend's actions.

"Yeah, just feeling tired," Alex offers, moving her glasses upon her head and rubbing her eyes.

"You need something?" Piper says, her voice coming out as the nicest thing that Alex has heard that day.

"No, I'm fine." Alex stares at her with a closed-lips smile, her hand almost reaching the blonde's cheek but stopping and brushing her own hair.

"Are _you_ alright?" Alex whispers.

"Yeah." Piper smiles and backs off. "See you later at my place, okay?" she says before opening the door behind her, knowing that, one more minute this close to her girlfriend and she is probably going to kiss her in the middle of the office.

It's not like they're hiding their relationship because they're afraid or ashamed of something. They just want to keep it low-profile, as to avoid drawing attention and talks around them. They don't want people to think that their relationship outside of work can condition their working relationship. However, there are some moments where their hands search for the other, or their eyes sorely plead the other to go away before one of them must surrender to desire.

Alex walks back to her office and notices that Tim is walking with someone she's never seen, and they're going to the office, too. Once inside of her office, Tim introduces to Alex the man he was walking with, Howard. He's the man she is supposed to interview today, the one that she can't help but to connect to her own father. Still, she's tried to come up with a neutral amount of questions to which, she hopes, she will be able to stick.

After a formal starting, introducing her guest and playing some songs, including one from the man's old band, Alex has to start the real interview. The kind she is usually very good at. The kind of interviews where she's able to have a real talk, a heart-to-heart talk.

Close to the end of the interview, Alex can't help but to ask something that isn't in the schedule, something she should have kept for herself. She asks him about his forgotten kids.

She can clearly see the confusion in the man's eyes when she reminds him that he has four kids, not one as he tells. He shakes his head, and mumbles something that makes Alex flip out. Something about missing them, regretting everything he has done – well, hasn't done.

"You're not allowed to regret something you didn't even try to have, to take care of," she says harshly, causing the man to widen his tired and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, clearly taken aback by the tone of Alex's words.

"You've never cared about them, you've never looked for them... goddamn, you didn't even know they existed."

"I regret that part of my life." He pauses, his fists closing. "I regret my decisions."

"Maybe you just regret the fact that you had them."

"What do you know about me? About my life?" The man furrows his brows, looking slightly pissed off.

"I know people like you. You thought you were a superstar, you thought you could have all the women you wanted and, you had them, but you've never cared about consequences, right?"

"I didn't, I couldn't... I wasn't really myself at the time." He looks in Alex's eyes, and she stares back at him, rage spreading all over her body.

"I wish I could have a time machine, I'd do things differently," he says, eyes never leaving Alex's.

"Unluckily for you, there's no such thing." She shakes her head with a bitter smile. "Some people have to deal with their decisions, and other people have to deal with other people's decisions, that will affect their lives forever," she says, before being cut off by the ads, probably starting before their time.

She feels a shove on her shoulder, and when she turns to see who's talking, she finds Tim, all mad and concerned.

"What the hell was that?" he asks, his hand still gripping on Alex's shoulder.

"My ace in the hole." She shoves Tim's hand off of her shoulder and stands out, leaving the recording room.

Once in her office, she expects someone to come there and yell at her. Of course, Caputo steps in minutes later, totally pissed off and confused by his best speaker's actions. She doesn't give him too much explanations, she just listens to him asking her to never do shit like this and to follow her _fucking_ approved schedule. She tells him that to do that, she should be the one choosing her guests, the one deciding what to talk about. He tells her that's what she does usually, and what she should do if she wants to keep her job. He storms out of her office, and moments later, she takes her belongings and leaves the building.

She is fucking mad. Not only with the man and the things that he shares with her own father. She's also mad for the way she handled it. She's never been really good at talking about her dad, even with Piper. When the blonde asked her why there were no pics of the man at Alex's place, she'd just say she never met him and she didn't care about that _fucking douche bag_. Piper has never brought up the question again, and Alex has always been grateful for her girlfriend's tact. She just didn't want to relive her childhood, where she'd spend hours asking herself why she never met her dad, why he never walked her to school like every dad.

She's never told anyone, not even her mother, that she did meet him once. She was nineteen, and he was playing with his band in a pub next to her campus. She was disappointed with the band, but mostly with the man's behavior. He was a complete mess, totally wasted.

He wasn't very surprised to know he had a daughter. What astonished Alex the most was the fact that he didn't ask if she really was his daughter, as he kind of expected to have kids scattered around the state. He nonchalantly told her she was _fucking hot_ and he'd probably try to hit on her if she hadn't just told him she was his daughter. The 'best' part of their meeting, however, was when he offered her some cocaine. _What kind of dad offers you cocaine?_

She left that place disappointed. Heart-shattered. Like the way she's driving to Piper's place. She feels everything re-emerging. She can see flashbacks of that night in her mind. She swears she can almost smell things that she smelled that night, like weed and cheap alcohol. She parks in the driveway, unsnaps the safety belt and steps out of the vehicle.

When Piper opens her door, she spots confusion on the blonde's face. As if to avoid hearing questions from her, as she is sure the woman listened to the radio – even if she left earlier. She steps inside and goes past Piper, closing the door behind the blonde woman. She presses herself to Piper's body and pushes the disoriented woman against the wooden door. She doesn't want to explain her behavior to Piper. She doesn't want to tell her that that man reminded her of her own father. She doesn't want to talk. She just wants to numb the pain, she wants it to vanish. She knows that when she is with Piper, when she kisses her, when she feels her soft skin below her fingertips, she is able to erase everything else.

So, she attacks her lips, even to be sure that the blonde isn't going to talk or ask anything. At first, Piper kisses her back, then she breaks the kiss and looks in the brunette's eyes, searching for some clues. Of course, Alex doesn't give her the time to talk, as she greedily seizes the blonde's lips once more.

Her hands wander across Piper's frame, trying to undress her. She backs off to free Piper of her shirt, but in that moment the blonde pushes her away. She goes back to the blonde, not really listening to her words. When Piper pushes her away a second time, she doesn't move and sighs. She just walks away and goes to the bathroom, leaving a confused and angry Piper behind her.

"Alex!" She hears the blonde screaming while she shuts the door.

Minutes later, she takes a deep breath, and after washing her face, she steps out of the room. Piper is waiting for her, leaning on the wall in front of the bathroom.

"What was that?" Piper asks, without giving her the time to close the door.

"Fuck... I'm sorry." Alex shakes her head, not really knowing what to say, "I'm going to leave."

"You ain't going anywhere," Piper says, stepping closer to Alex, as she is still standing near the bathroom's door, and takes the brunette's hands away from her face. She guides them around her waist and crushes her body against the brunette.

"You're going to talk to me, okay?" Piper tells to her, her hands gently brushing the brunette's confused face.

Then, she leaves a kiss on Alex's cheek and whispers, "I'm here for you, babe." Her forehead lays on Alex's, and she stares at her.

That's when Alex holds Piper tighter, nuzzling her face in the blonde's neck and inhaling the girl's familiar shampoo, memorizing every little detail of that perfect woman, maybe too perfect for a mess like her. She doesn't know how she got there, but Piper seems to know everything about her. She knows how to deal with her, how and when to hug her. If she hadn't had Piper's arms to hold her, she'd probably be in some bar, getting drunk until a bartender would call her a cab.

"Promise you'll never leave me, Pipes." Her voice comes out broken, as a pleading and fearful whisper.

"I promise you," the blonde says, leaving one more kiss on the brunette's head and caressing her arms while still harboring the brunette's face in her neck.

"You know I love you, too, right?" Piper whispers, as she is not sure if she was supposed to hear Alex's words from a few nights ago. So, she whispers, unsure about Alex's reaction.

"You heard me that night?" Alex asks, while stepping away from Piper's neck.

"Yes." Piper looks at her, as if to search answers in those puffy green eyes.

"And you love me, too?" Alex whispers with a smile that tends to get bigger and bigger.

"Yes." Piper grins, while biting her own lower lip and caressing Alex's face.

"Would you say it again?" Alex asks, happiness spreading on her face, actually erasing all the sadness and madness she has felt during that harsh evening.

"I love you." Piper's forehead rests on Alex's.

"I love you, and I need you to trust me." Her forehead is still against Alex's, and she tries to look in her eyes, "I need you to know I'm here for you. I'm here to hear about your fears, about your past. I'm here to kiss your sadness away." She tenderly pecks the brunette's lips, then she adds, "I'm here for you, Alex. You get that?"

"Yes." Alex's voice is broken, as she is almost close to tears. All day, she has been an absolute wreck, but with those few words, Piper restored her. Piper makes her feel loved, wanted, safe. She makes her feel everything her father failed to give her.

"I think I'm ready to talk... about everything." Alex adds, taking Piper's face in her hands and looking at her in a way that shows all the love and trust she has for this woman.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey there. I'm sorry for many things. First of all not replying to your reviews. I'll do it for this chapter, so let me know what you think._  
 _Then I'm sorry for the long wait for updates. I really need to be faster, I know, but a new story came up in my mind and I can't shake it off._  
 _See you soon, I hope! Enjoy it!_

* * *

"That man, his story... I wouldn't have chosen him. Ever."

"Okay."

Alex and Piper are on the blonde's king-sized bed, one sat in front of the other. After calming down and hearing the comforting words of her girlfriend, Alex decided she could trust Piper. She could completely open herself up to the blonde. She is still afraid of talking, but one last glance at Piper, at her expecting and patient eyes, and she starts to talk in the simplest way, pondering her words.

"I would never choose someone like that man to be on my show, because it would become too personal."

"Does it have something to do with your father?" Piper asks with a wary tone.

"Bingo." Alex plays with Piper's fingers, avoiding looking at her.

"He was the lead singer of a rock band in the 70s, and he had a fling with my mom. I've never seen him, and he's never bothered to look out for me or to take care of my mother." Alex stops, takes a sip of water from the bottle that Piper gave her before. "I know I sound childish, I know," the brunette keeps going, nodding, "but he reminded me of my own experience, of my own story and... I flipped."

"It's not childish, Alex," Piper says, tilting her head in an attempt to find Alex's gaze.

"But it is. I'm a grown-up, and I've never known my father. I should be able to deal with it, I shouldn't think about him anymore," she says frustrated, as disappointment spreads from her voice.

"I've made a fool of myself in front of everyone, of my closest friends and above all, I put your work in danger. I haven't been professional, Pipes. I wouldn't be surprised if they fired me." She still finds it hard to look at Piper, as she feels extremely embarrassed and doesn't really feel like showing her pitiful expression to her.

"Alex." Piper's hand captures the brunette's pale one, and finally, she can look right through her green eyes.

"Did you ever try to meet your father?"

"I met him once."

"And it wasn't what you expected?"

"No. You know how they say, 'ignorance is bliss'." Alex's face shows a bitter smile, and Piper squeezes her hand tighter.

"That bad?" Piper asks.

"Trust me, it was _that bad_." Alex shakes her head, still having flashbacks from that night and the latest hours.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Al. We all have open wounds. We think we're over some things, but we're never really over, and, _my love_ ," Piper says, starting to smile, "you're no different. I mean, you're _almost_ perfect, but you have this tiny flaw, just to show me you're human, too." Alex lets out a chuckle and smiles for the second time that day. The first one was when Piper told her she loves her.

"I'm really sorry about it, about everything," Alex says, now looking at Piper and trying to show her how hard it's been for her, "I made a mess. I'm a complete mess."

"We'll make it right, babe." Piper gets on her knees and comes closer to Alex, kissing her on the cheek. "I got your back." She kisses her on the other cheek before returning to her previous position.

Alex smiles, completely grateful to have Piper by her side right now. She looks at her like she's the most precious thing in the world, a dumb smile invading her face as she sees the way Piper looks slightly confused by the stare she's getting from her. She probably doesn't understand how she deeply loves her.

"You're staring," Piper mumbles, waving her hands in front of Alex as to wake her up.

"Sorry," she says, losing the grip on Piper's hand and laying on her back, "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Where else do you think I'd let you go?" Piper says, grinning and laying next to Alex. She places her hand on the brunette's chest and kisses her once more on her jaw, before a ringtone interrupts them and Piper mumbles 'mine', getting up and going towards where her smartphone is.

"Yeah, she is here." Alex hears Piper talking to her phone.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of her. Do you wanna speak to her? Alright, let me go to the bedroom. No, no, she isn't sleeping." Piper enters the room and hands her phone to Alex.

"It's your mom," the blonde states, as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Why does she have your number?" Alex asks surprised, as she has clearly missed the moment the two exchanged their numbers.

"I gave it to her. Now just talk to her, she is worried!" Piper says with wide eyes and leaves the room.

"Mom, I'm fine." Alex exhales, cursing herself because she should have known her mother would have listened to the radio that day.

"That man pissed you off, I see," Diane says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to hear that," Alex tells her, now fully realizing how irrational she's been.

"Are you alright now?" Diane asks.

"Kind of. Now I have to figure out a way not to be fired."

"Oh, c'mon, kid, it's not gonna happen," Diane's voice comes out reassuring as usual, "You did good, you surely made a record of audience and shit like that!"

Alex laughs, adoring the way her mom tries to find a silver lining in that awful interview she did, or in every bad thing that has happened to them since her childhood.

"I bet so. Anyway, why do you have Piper's number?" Alex asks.

"She gave it to me when I left your flat. She's very polite and caring, ya know? She always replies to my texts and to my calls, not like you!" Diane tries hard to suppress a yell, but it comes out with the last words.

"Sorry, I didn't want to hear anyone today. But I should have thought of you." Alex feels bad right now, because she should have known better.

"Are you sure you're fine now?" Diane asks once again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm staying here tonight," Alex says, then sarcastically adds, "so you can call Piper to ask her how I'm doing!" She laughs and waits for her mother's reply.

"I will, as she's kinder than you are," Diane states.

"Guess it's because she didn't have you as her mother!" Alex says playfully.

"You have a fucking point here, girl!" They both laugh, and in that moment, Piper comes back in the room smiling – with a bowl in her hands, which she places on the nightstand – before laying next to Alex, actually leaving an arm on her waist and her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Alright, kid, I have a shift early in the morning, so I'm going to sleep, but turn on that fucking phone and reply to me when I call you!" Diane says.

"I will do. Sorry for the whole thing."

"No need to be sorry, kid. You know I love you and I support you, no matter what," Diane says, then adds, "Now let me say goodnight to your girl!"

"You said it, she's my girl!" Alex says with a smile, "Goodnight, ma'."

She then gives the phone to Piper and hears the blonde saying goodbye and ending the phone call, before she moves away from Alex's embrace and places the smartphone on the nightstand beside her. She stays seated, then turns her head and looks at Alex with a silly smile.

"Since we're in the mood for revelations, would you mind telling me more about your past?" Piper says.

Alex chuckles and looks at Piper, knowing fully well what the blonde means. She has promised her she'd talk about her past, about her girlfriends, but she doesn't know if she is ready to relive those moments, too. The smile she had at seeing Piper's excitement fades away, as a memory of Isobel shows up, once again, in her mind. 

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

 _You never know that one single moment could be the last time you'll see a person. One slice of time, one last word. You can't even imagine that those will be the last words you'll hear from that person, the person you love the most. The person who just left you, who broke your heart._

 _Isobel came into Alex's life on a cloudy November morning. Alex was twenty-two, living unexpectedly in Boston, thinkinghowever, she had all she needed. She worked for a minor radio station at the time, and she was attending the premier of a small theater play. Everything was going as planned, and the cast was easy to deal with. After the press, she was approached by this gorgeous redhead. She stared at her confused, as the woman started to speak to her as if they had known each other since forever. Then the redhead, Isobel – she'd find out later that she was a twenty-six-year-old actress, who couldn't stop staring at her for the whole event – took her hand and practically changed her life._

 _That night, they ended up at the redhead's place, not even knowing how they got there. There was something in those first hours they spent together, something that made Alex feel at home. She felt in her zone, comfortable around that unknown woman. She would have sworn she felt like she knew that woman better than anyone else in the world._

 _Isobel came into Alex's life like an hurricane, like she was in a rush. Whenever she was with Alex, she acted like she couldn't waste any seconds, like she had spent her whole life looking for her, and now she couldn't wait to have her. Alex was taken aback, as she was completely wrapped up in that woman. They spent most of their days together, exploring the city and each other at the fullest. She had never felt so overwhelmed by anyone in her life._

 _Later, in the first day of the spring, Alex found herself waiting for Isobel at her place, as she worked for a theater company. There were days when she felt suffocated by the overwhelming love that the redhead had for her, and there were moments like this, when she couldn't think of living without that suffocating, overwhelming, unexpected woman. In that moment, she realized she loved Isobel. Deeply._

 _When the woman came back from work, she smiled at her, like she was used to, and told Alex she was very excited about the new season, as many opportunities were waiting for a dynamic actress like her. She reached her on the couch, sat on her lap and kissed with passion and need, as if they_

 _hadn't spent the day before doing the same and more. Alex loved the need in Isobel's kiss, the urgency in her touch. She loved being desired so much by that woman._

 _"Let's get married," Alex mumbled between kisses, earning a smile from the redhead._

 _"Right now?" Isobel asked her,_

 _moving her lips to the brunette's collarbone._

 _"Yes." Alex growled after saying it, as Isobel kissed her on a particular spot near her ear._

 _"Let's do it, then," Isobel said, backing off and looking straight in Alex's eyes._

 _"Yeah?" Alex replied with a toothy smile, taking her_

 _girlfriend's face in her hands._

 _"Yeah. I love you so much, baby." She kissed her once more, passion invading every fiber of the redhead's body._

 _They got married three hours later and ended up getting heavily drunk to celebrate. The day after it, when Diane called Alex, she told her about it. Diane was speechless, telling her how reckless she had been. Alex insisted that Isobel was the right person. Her person. With a snort, Diane faked to be happy, but deeply hating her daughter's decision, as she had never really liked that girl. It's like she found her too excessive, too crazy, too impulsive. She knew Alex wasn't like that. Alex was mindful, not irrational. Anyway, she couldn't do anything but to accept her daughter's decision, with the sore hope that she wouldn't get hurt._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello, there!_  
 _I didn't think you could appreciate the flashbacks so much, it kinda flatters me! You girls are absolutely amazing :)_  
 _We hit something like 42k views, I mean, what? It kinda shocks me! lol_  
 _Anyway, here's the new chapter!  
_

* * *

"You know everything about me, Pipes," she says, then adds, "You only need to know about Isobel." She looks at Piper, trying to read the effect that saying _that_ name has on the blonde.

"She was my soul mate, or that's what I thought at the time," she adds, trying hard to suppress the sadness and tears evoked by those few words. Words that hide a past that has haunted her for her whole life, even the beginning of her relationship with Piper.

She looks at the blonde, and she can see the surprise in her eyes, as she probably didn't think she could hear such words from the brunette. Maybe she thought that Alex was always scared of loving without reasons. Or maybe she knew that there was a reason behind her fears, but she just didn't expect to hear a name – a person – deeply linked to those fears.

"Okay," Piper simply says, trying to elaborate and giving Alex the time she needs, avoiding overwhelming her with questions.

"Okay." Alex grins, knowing how hard it must be to Piper to say nothing more than 'okay'.

"The way I fell for you, it reminded me of the way I fell for her." Alex takes her glasses away from her face, putting them on the bed.

"That's why I was so scared of being with you, because of my past," she says, reaching for Piper's hand and holding it tightly. 

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

 _The first weeks after their rushed wedding were like their whole relationship: fun, passionate and unpredictable. So unpredictable that one day, Isobel came back home all excited because she got one of the best opportunities of her life. She got hired by a production that was planning on touring the entire world._

 _The fact that she didn't even bother to discuss it with Alex before accepting it,_ _threw Alex off balance. The fact that she had absolutely no weight in her wife's decisions surprised her. When she told her about it, Isobel simply said that if that was a problem, Alex could have gone with her, they could have experienced the world together. Isobel was always a lonely and reckless soul, something that attracted Alex from the very first moment. She lived her life completely free from any limit. Nothing was too much. Nothing was too little. Isobel did what she felt. Alex didn't realize that she would do the same in a relationship._

 _She loved her, but she couldn't follow her around the world. She wanted to be a radio host in the States, she needed to be close to her mother. She thought she was free like Isobel,_ _but she only lived in the illusion of being as reckless as her. She was always rational in her decisions. She did something reckless, but she decided and knew exactly how that was going to happen. She had to be in control, even when control wasn't fun. Isobel and her overwhelming love gave her the illusion of being like her. But she wasn't. She wasn't going to follow her, even if she loved her. She thought that that revelation would stop her wife, or at least have Isobel pleading with her more. But she didn't: she accepted Alex's decision and started to pack._

 _Alex wasn't really sure of what was happening. She should have followed her,_ _travelled the world with her, and she'd have probably given a thought to that idea, if only Isobel would have asked and talked to her before taking the decision by herself. At that point, Alex realized, she felt betrayed and she felt like that wasn't how a couple should have been._

 _For some inexplicable reason – love was the reason, Alex would realize later – she walked Isobel to the airport._

 _"I don't know if I can wait for you," she said to her with a broken voice, while they were enveloped in a hug._

 _"I would never ask you to do that." Isobel kissed her on the cheek._

 _"You don't ask me anything," Alex said bitterly, backing off from the woman's embrace._

 _"I don't ask anyone anything, and you should know that by now, love," Isobel said smiling, tilting her head and seeing tears on Alex's face, "Hey, hey, look at me."_

 _"Alex." She took her lover's face in her hands. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you, and you'll probably have a special place in my heart, forever."_

 _"Then why didn't you ask me to come with you before deciding to go by yourself?"_

 _"Babe," Isobel said with a hint of a smile, "I can't be stuck in a place for too long, and I can't depend on anyone,_ _I never could. You know that." She caressed her cheek and gave her one more kiss before the billboard and the airport's speaker reminder her it was time to go._

 _"But I love you," Alex said, hoping this would change something._

 _"I know, but I have to go. I have to do what I feel. It's always been like this, Al. Even when I decided to marry you. I do what I feel, and I don't think." She took a step away from her, starting to walk to the gateway direction._

 _One last glance at her – the person she thought she'd have spent her whole life with – just to read her last words on her lips._

 _"I love you, too. Don't you ever forget me."_

* * *

"She left you like that? You've never seen her again?" Piper's eyes are wide, as she is sitting on the bed, squeezing Alex's hand and without leaving her gaze.

"Unfortunately, no." Alex stands up from the bed, only to gather her purse and take her wallet. She takes something and goes back to the bed.

"Months later, I was reading the newspaper and I found this." She hands Piper a piece of paper, better, a part of a newspaper.

"She died two months after she left me. They said she always knew she was going to die, as her disease couldn't be cured." A tear travels over Alex's face, while Piper reads the piece of newspaper she's just got. _  
_

"She never told me about it, but once again, she showed me she did whatever she wanted to." Alex smiles, then keeps going, "I don't know if she left because she didn't want me to see her dying or because she wanted to fulfill one last desire, but, as you can imagine, it took me a while to trust someone again."

"Of course, it must be hard."

"Yeah. I was mad at her for leaving me, for treating me like any other friend she had, for not sharing her problem with me. We should have faced it together, like a real couple." Alex shakes her head, then keeps going, "When I found out she was dead, I was fucking mad. I didn't want to cry, because, she fucking left me, but at the same time, I couldn't stop crying... because I'd never see her again."

"Fuck..." Piper says, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, fuck..." Alex chuckles, with her face covered with tears.

"Now I get why you were so fucking scared of falling for me," Piper adds, reaches for Alex's wrist and kisses her hand.

"Wouldn't you be the same?" Alex says, half annoyed but still smiling.

"You're more than justified for being so fucked up," Piper says, caressing her wrist with her thumb.

"Thank you," Alex states in amusement, nodding.

"What about Diane?" Piper asks.

"She was fucking mad the whole time, and when Isobel left me, let's say she saw it coming but still acted like she was surprised."

"That poor adorable Diane," Piper says with a grin, already knowing the reaction of her girlfriend.

"Yeah, poor Diane," Alex says sarcastically.

"Alright, you need my love tonight, so come here." Piper guides Alex closer to her, and they lay together, facing each other, while Piper caresses her cheek.

Losing herself in the blonde's eyes, she wonders if she should trust her. The way she is feeling right now, the love she has for Piper, is even bigger than the love she had for Isobel. She should be running, she should escape while she can.

Fact is, she trusts Piper. She knows Piper is not Isobel. No one will ever be Isobel. Just like no one will ever be Piper.

"Pipes?" Alex's voice is low, as they're laying and facing each other.

"Yes?" Piper gets even closer, kissing the brunette on her cheek.

"I've allowed myself to love you because you're different from her. I trust you." This time, Alex gets closer to Piper and kisses her.

She's never seen Piper smiling so hard, like her face could break from the intensity and extent of her smile. A smile that fills every empty space she felt until that moment.

"Thank you, Al." Piper's lips peck the brunette's.

"One last question," Piper says, and after seeing Alex nodding, she asks, "Did you ever fall in love after her? I mean, before me?" the blonde says with a proud smile.

"No. You're the first person I've loved after her." Alex winks and leans in to kiss the blonde's nose. 

* * *

Days after that night, Piper is having breakfast with Polly and her friend asks her about Alex. Piper tells her they're doing really great, explaining how Alex is letting her know more about herself. Polly looks at her with a smile, and she just tells her she can't wait to meet this woman.

"You'll meet her soon, don't worry," Piper says, trying to reassure her.

"Okay, whatever, but you'll need to be quick," Polly says, pouring some coffee in her mug.

"Why all the rush?" Piper asks, watching as Polly fills her mug, too.

"I want to meet her, before inviting her to my wedding." Polly takes a sip of her coffee and smiles.

"What? You're getting married?" Piper yells, and her hands cover her mouth.

"Yes. I think my weird Australian boyfriend is ready to propose." Polly nods, showing the excitement in her eyes.

"It's about time!" Piper grins, remembering all the crazy stories about this man.

"I know, right? We've been dating for a while, and I think he's the one," Polly says, placing the mug back on the table.

"I think you two make an incredible ensemble. Sometimes I think you should be in a sitcom or something like that," Piper says, laughing.

"I know. Sometimes he's super weird and incredibly silly, but he makes me happy," Polly says, then keeps going, "So, I need to meet your mysterious girlfriend before I invite you both to my potential wedding!"

"You're absolutely right! We'll do a double date next week, how does that sound?" Piper asks excited, as it's maybe the first time she and Alex will go out with her own friends.

"Perfect!" Polly says, before starting to eat her food.

A wedding, with Alex by her side. She feels slightly excited by the idea of showing off Alex, but then remembers that her family is probably going to attend that wedding and she hasn't exactly told them about Alex. Actually, she doesn't really know how they'd react to the fact that she is dating a woman. Geez, her mother, her respectable mother, could probably faint. She smiles, not sure if because she can see her mother losing her cool in the middle of a crowned room or due to the fact that she has to do something about it, like, telling them about her _girlfriend_. 

* * *

_One last thing, what do you feel like it's missing in the story? What would you like to see? More smut-kinky moments? Or what?  
Let me know, I want to try to write what you like as a thank you for all the love you give me with reviews and follows and all!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Long waits suck, I know that, so sorry guys!_  
 _Hope you like this, anyway! :)_

* * *

The day after the event, Alex almost doesn't want to go to work, knowing how weird it is going to be. The day after it, it's slightly better, but still weird. No one asks her anything about that evening; they just act like nothing has ever happened, but she knows they're expecting some explanation. She can feel Tom's gaze on her, and she can also feel the weirdness settling between them. Piper suggests to give it time, as everything is going to be normal soon. Nicky, instead, tells her to get her shits together and give everyone a fair explanation.

Some days after that crazy interview, Alex decides to be bold and goes to Caputo's office and offers him the most honest apologies she has. The man, at first sceptic, accepts them, especially when Alex explains to him the reason behind her crazy act. He nods, and surprisingly for Alex, offers her his own apologies, as, he says, he shouldn't have put his nose in her show. All he wanted to do was to have his friend on the show – it comes out that that man was a friend of Caputo – but he should have asked Alex before planning it.

Once out of the man's office, she goes to Tom, talking to him about it for the first time since it happened and apologizing to him, too. That's what she does for the rest of the morning, the _Alex_ _Vause_ _Apologize Tour,_ she calls it once she is with Nicky and they are in the brunette's office.

"Do I owe you an apology, too? You know, it might be your lucky day!" Alex says, chuckling to Nicky, who's sitting in front of her, her feet on the woman's desk.

"Do I have time until midnight to come out with something?" Nicky replies with a grin.

"I think so," Alex says, before checking her iPhone to see if she has any text or missing call.

"I'll let you know, Vause." Nicky looks around her, as if to make sure no one is there.

"What about Chapman? Is she alright with this story?" she asks, moving her feet away from the desk and actually leaning in.

"Let's say we had a deep talk, and, I have to be honest, she's been really amazing," Alex says, a smile forming on her lips and her eyes getting brigther.

"That's good. I'm really happy you two are doing fine," Nicky says, nodding, actually showing happiness for her friend.

"She really understands me. I don't know how she does it... but she knows how to deal with me, you know what I mean?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, I think I do," Nicky replies with a knowing smile, then tries to cut off the cheesy moment, "Okay, enough, how's she in bed?" she says with an evil grin, getting closer to Alex.

"Of course we'd get here," Alex says, chuckling, then leans in to meet her friend and share the secret information with her, "As I said before, _reeeeally amazing_."

Alex winks at Nicky, and the woman smiles back at her.

"Who would have thought that waspy Chapman here was that kind of girl, uh?" Nicky asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Umh umh," Alex nods, silently agreeing with her.

"Are you two ready to be seen around here as a couple?" Nicky asks, getting serious, moving awkawrdly in the chair.

"I think so. " Alex nods, feeling whole for the first time after months, knowing that Piper plays an huge role in that feeling.

"What about you?" Alex asks, setting some pencils back in the pen holder.

"I'm working on something, well, on _someone_." Nicky chuckles, then speaks again, "There's just a little problem, but we'll get over it." Nicky stretches herself in the chair, as if actually getting ready to go somewhere.

"What would the problem be?" Alex asks with a smile, knowing how full of shit her friend can be.

"She thinks she is straight." Nicky smiles, then adds, "But only before I start to go down on her."

They both erupt in laughter, and so they don't hear the knock on the door that precedes Piper's entry.

"Hello, ladies," Piper says, stepping in the room with a dazzling smile – loving the sound of her lover's laughter – and hands full of bags, probably food, judging by the smell coming from them.

Alex looks at her and takes a moment to _really_ look at her. She hasn't seen her that morning, as Piper slept at her place last night. She is wearing one of Alex's favorite things: that incredibly perfect grey skirt with a light blue blouse that makes her eyes glow. _Oh_ , and those heels, they do magic to those toned legs. She really is something. She smirks and hears Nicky mumbling something to her lover.

"Hello, there," Alex simply says, still eyeing Piper as if she wanted to fuck her right there in the middle of the room.

"Do you wanna have lunch with us?" Piper asks Nicky, but the woman tells her she has stuff to do in that short amount of time that people in that building call 'lunch break'.

She says, "Bye, lovebird," and winks at Alex before closing the door behind her.

"Come here," Alex commands Piper, and the girl wastes no time in reaching her. She puts the bags with their lunch on the desk and just sits on Alex's lap.

She greets her with a small kiss on the lips, but _fuck it_ , Alex thinks, leaning in and kissing her properly, as she'd have done in bed this morning, if she had been there. One of her hands goes on the back of Piper's neck and the other one strokes the blonde's thigh.

"God, I've missed you so much last night," she whispers after the kiss, before leaning in and kissing her again, "and this morning," she says, completely backing off.

"Me, too," Piper says, taking the brunette's face in her hands, her thumbs grazing the skin under the brunette's ears.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Piper asks concerned, knowing all they've shared and faced in the last days was a lot for Alex.

"Yeah, I'm feeling good today, especially right now." She smirks, stealing a kiss from her lips.

Piper strokes her lover's cheek, then adds, "You don't know how happy it makes me to have you completely open with me, knowing you trust me..." She mumbles something else, but Alex is already smiling so hard that it's impossible for her to add anything else.

"You're wearing my favorite skirt," Alex says, raising one of her eyebrows and slowly caressing the woman's skirt.

"I know," Piper replies, kissing the brunette on the cheekbone.

"I _so_ want to rip it off and have you right here, on top of this desk," Alex says in a sultry whisper that sends Piper a rush of adrenaline through her veins.

"I _so_ want you to do it," Piper whispers, reaching Alex's lips and kissing her, wasting no time and searching for the brunette's tongue.

They both moan in the kiss, as one of Alex's hands find its way to Piper's breast, squeezing it, while Piper's skillful hands slip under Alex's shirt, grazing the older woman's stomach. The room is filled by the sound of lips crashing together and small moans, as their kiss gets more heated every second that passes by. They really lose themselves in the moment, actually forgetting where they are and how inappropriate this is.

Alex is the first to break the kiss and sighs, showing how annoyed she is to be in the office right now.

"Let's have lunch," she whispers, still a few inches away from Piper's lips.

"I got you some lasagna from Bruno's down the street," Piper's voice comes out flustered, as she is still trying to recover from the arousal caused by Alex's demanding lips.

"Sounds delicious," she speaks as she kisses Piper once more, this time quickly, afraid they will get lost in the moment again.

"It is," Piper sighs and then stands up, leaving Alex's lap and sitting on the chair where Nicky was moments before her arrival.

"How was your morning?" Piper asks, seeming to slowly come out of the lustful moment she just had.

"You mean my apology tour? Embarrassing, but it's over, thankfully," Alex replies with a smile.

"So you're not fired?" Piper asks, starting to open the bag and setting the food on the desk.

"Nope, I'm still going to be around." She winks at her and smiles, taking some sheets away from the desk and helping Piper to set up their lunch.

"That's great!" Piper says in a joyful tone, then whispers with a devilish smile, "You still have a chance to have me right here, on top of this desk, then," she pats on the table and earns a smirk from Alex.

"Piper." Alex smiles while trying to scold Piper with her severe tone.

"What? It's one of my fantasies," Piper says, eyeing Alex with excitement.

"Just eat your lunch or your fantasy will get real in a few seconds," Alex says, sighing and hating how provocative her girlfriend can be. Mostly, at inopportune times like this.

"I'm very tempted to skip lunch," Piper says, her gaze focused on Alex, travelling from her lips to her cleveage, and letting out a heavy, flustered breath.

"If you behave right now, I'll let you pick some of your fantasies for tonight, when we're home, _alone_ , and where no one can find us in embarrasing positions," Alex says with a smile, her fork pointed at Piper as if to scare her and making herself clear.

"Okay, okay. You're right." Piper nods, regaining some grace, and whispering, "but tonight, at home," she looks around her for a second, making sure no one is really there, then she adds, still whispering, with a smirk on her excited face, "I want to scream your name all night long."

"Someone may think I'm killing you." Alex smirks, taking a piece o"f her lunch.

"Little do they know," Piper says, chuckling and starting to eat her food, and even her chewing food sends a wave of heat to Alex's center. _This fucking woman._

How did breakfast with Holly go?" Alex asks, after taking a sip of water.

"Do you really have to mess up her name all the time we speak about her?" Piper asks annoyed but faintly smiling at her girlfriend's amused face.

"Yeah, I like it when you get mad for it," she says and winks and then starts to look at the rest of the food in the bag.

"Asshole," Piper mutters, shaking her head, and earning a smile from Alex.

"Anyway, breakfast was fine, and she actually can't wait to meet you," Piper says, taking the last bite of her lunch.

"Why?" Alex asks, not really looking at Piper, as she's just seen that her girlfriend got her some delicious dessert named _tiramisù_.

"She is getting married, she thinks, and she ─" Piper starts to speak, but Alex interrupts her.

"She thinks? Geez, now I get why you two are friends." She laughs and lifts her gaze to Piper's eyes, knowing the death stare she is probably receiving from her.

"Well, her boyfriend still has to propose to her, but they're there, she knows it," Piper says.

"She knows it, uh?" Alex says, finally taking one bite of that perfect dessert she found in the bag.

"You know, when you know it, you know it," Piper mumbles, not quite sure what it means, but knowing that it means something, because _everybody_ _knows_ _it when they know it_.

"And you say it when you say it, because, you say it," Alex says, trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Piper asks concerned, not quite able to understand what her girlfriend just said.

"Exactly." Alex chews her dessert once more, actually moaning at the flavour of coffee and that delicious cream.

"What you just said doesn't really mean anything." Alex regains herself after the food orgasm she just had. "What does it mean, you know it when you know it?" Alex asks in disbelief.

"Well..." Piper furrows her brows, thinking hard and searching for a good explanation.

"When you're doing the right thing, when you're with the right person... you just know it, you feel it deep inside of you. It's like until that moment, you had pieces scattered inside of you and then, in that moment, the moment when you know it, you know it because it feels like those pieces are perfectly fitting together, inside of you," Piper nods at herself, actually believing in her words, so she keeps going, "and it's like when I wake up in the morning, next to you, and I feel your arms around me, or on my ass," she glances at Alex, who's looking at her like she's been busted, "Yes, I know where your hands are when you think I'm sleeping, you dirty girl," she says with a scolding tone, but then she finishes the concept, "Anyway, it's when I feel you close to me, and then you're smiling like an idiot, even if you're still sleeping...well, in that moment I know it."

"What do you know?" Alex asks with a marvellous smile, actually thrilled to hear the answer.

"I know what I feel for you, and I really know it, asshole," Piper smiles, enjoying the sly smile plastered on her girlfriend's face.

"Oh," Alex mumbles, actually thinking how it all makes sense now, "then I think I know it, too, you idiot."


	20. Chapter 20

_Here I am, again! New chapter for you, and we're getting closer to the end. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters and we're done._

 _I've read all of your reviews and I think I've replied to most of you. Sorry if someone has been missed! Love yall!_  
 _There's this 'Guest' who feels like the minority and I owe you a proper reply because your review had me thinking._  
 _I'm sorry to read you're not really enjoying the story since I've introduced Isobel. You think Alex's past lover trivialises her relationship with Piper but I don't see it this way. I mean, it's like admitting we only get one true love and I don't agree with this kind of thought. For me, the introduction of this part of Alex's past was needed to explain her fears about commitment, to show why Alex was so weird at the idea of having a normal relationship but in no way this past love can trivialise her present love. She was wrong about Isobel being the love of her life, because she was very young and that woman was her first important relationship, so of course, she thought only good would come from there. I hope this helps you to understand my reasons. I appreciated your review. :)_

* * *

"Mom!" Piper says, after finally finding the courage to call her mother while she is on lunchbreak and Alex is out of the studios, having some work lunch.

There's really nothing wrong between them, but she just finds it difficult to have a sincere and normal relationship with her mother. She loves her, of course she does, but she has always thought that her mother has a weird way of being a mother. Anyway, she is still her mother, and she's supported her when she was studying and job hunting, even if she didn't really approve of her daughter's choices. Her mother has always told her that she is supposed to marry a nice and reliable man, one of those that could give her some adorable grandchildren and a perfect house in the fanciest suburb. The fact that Piper decided to leave her hometown, to pursue a career without any boyfriend, kind of surprised her mother and has her always worried about her daughter being ' _alone in that big city full of rapists and junkies_ '.

"Oh, finally, Piper!" Her mother's voice comes out of her iPhone speaker louder than she expects.

"Sorry, I had so many things to do in the last weeks." Piper attempts to sound really sorry.

"Things like what? Don't spend too much time wandering in that dangerous city!" her mother utters.

"Don't worry. I meant things at work, I mostly stay at home when I don't work," she says with a smile on her face, amused by her mother's concern about the city, even after all these years of her being away.

"What on earth do you do always at home, Piper?" her mother asks.

"Oh, you know, I take care of my flat, I read, I watch some TV, I have dinner with friends...very normal stuff." Piper smiles, omitting some _other_ things that she does when she's at home, especially when Alex is there.

"Alright, but what about some vacation? You _businesswoman_ should take some days off and come with us to East Hampton for a weekend, we miss you!"

"Oh, I don't know if I can, mother, although it sounds nice," Piper says, recalling some of her summers spent at the Chapman's residence in East Hampton.

"Everyone from our neighbourhood will be there in two weeks," her mother says and pauses, then keeps going, "You should come, show off your career, maybe bring a special friend!"

"I don't know, but I'll give it a thought, I swear." Piper smiles, imagining her mother and Alex meeting, because _of course,_ she'd bring Alex, as she can't imagine being away from the brunette for an entire weekend. 

* * *

The thought of going to East Hampton for a weekend stays on Piper's mind for the whole day. She could really use some days off, chilling in the comfort of her own place down there. In a certain way, she also misses being around her family; she misses hearing her mother's rambling about what the woman next door bought this time or how awfully she painted her own picket fence. Once she is in front of Alex's door, she comes to a decision: she will go to the Hamptons, but she will also ask Alex to go with her.

"Hola." Piper opens the door and steps inside the appartment, searching for Alex.

Seeing the living room empty, Piper proceeds to the kitchen, where she finds the brunette behind the counter, not facing her, probably cooking something good, judging by the smell coming from there. She has a glass of red wine in her left hand, while the other is busy with the cooking task. There's music in the air, probably from an old RnB greatest hits CD, as Prince's voice comes out of the speakers.

She is standing there, slightly swaying her hips to the notes coming out, wearing a black tank top and grey shorts, barefoot and her hair perfectly flowing over her shoulders as usual. She is in _her zone._ Piper can do nothing but smile at the sight.

"I said, hola!" Piper smiles, seeing the surprise on Alex's face when she turns to see who's speaking.

"Oh, hey. Didn't hear you," Alex says, a sly smile on her face. "Come here, I can't move," she says, moving her index finger as to claim Piper better.

Once the blonde is closer, she hugs Alex from behind, and her hands wander from the brunette's thighs to her waist, while she places a wet kiss at the back of her neck and inhales her scent.

"You showered without me," Piper says, identifying the smell of Alex's shampoo – coconut and vanilla.

"Sorry, but I really needed a shower," Alex says, turning her head just to leave a quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Umh, okay, but I may drag you with me back in there later," Piper says smiling, hearing her girlfriend chuckling, too.

"What are you cooking here?" Piper then asks, her head on the brunette's left shoulder and her hands on the brunette's lower adbomen, gently brushing there with her thumbs.

"Some charred lemon chicken piccata," Alex replies, not leaving her task for a second.

"Smells good, babe." Piper backs of off Alex after that and goes to sit on a kitchen stole, from where she can still look at Alex.

"Want some wine?" Alex asks.

"Yes, please," Piper replies.

Alex quickly pours some wine for her and tells her to pick it up herself. Once she reaches her, she just stays next to her. She studies her girlfriend and finds herself smiling.

"I called my mother today," she says after taking a sip of that sweet red wine.

"Yeah?" Alex's gaze meets Piper's, and she can see the amusement on the brunette's face.

"Yeah, she invited me to East Hampton in two weeks," Piper says, moving the glass in her hands to sway its content, "She also told me I can bring a special friend."

Alex chuckles, then smirks at Piper. "Are you asking me to come?"

Piper tilts her head and looks at her. "Would you come?"

"Do they know we're together, like together together?" Alex asks.

"Not really," Piper says smiling, "but I would really die to see you in a bathing suit." She licks her lips, eyeing Alex from head to toe.

"So, you're asking me if I'm free in two weeks?" Alex smirks, noticing the way her girlfriend is lusting after her.

"Maybe," Piper whispers in Alex's ear as she goes closer to her, finding herself standing next to the brunette's side.

Her free hand finds its way to the brunette's lower back, gently brushing there while her lips go impressively close to the brunette's. She kisses the corner of her mouth and backs off with a silly smile, while her hand stays on the brunette's back. Alex just looks at her, taken aback by the effect her girlfriend is having on her tonight. She turns down the stove and leaves what she is doing. She steps closer to the blonde and takes her by her hips, pushing her against the counter. Her lips are an inch away from Piper's, and she smirks, feeling the way Piper reacts to her, as her breath goes faster. She then leans in and kisses the blonde on her lips. The kiss is quick, but Alex really kisses her as if to remind her who's in control. The blonde is left flustered and her cheeks show a shade of red.

"Don't try to seduce me while I'm cooking," Alex says with a rough voice, then adds, "Set the table for dinner, you blonde seductress." They both laugh and finish their tasks.

Once everything is ready, they both sit and get ready to enjoy dinner together. Alex smiles after noticing the candles that Piper has placed on the table.

"Can't believe that a romantic kid like you has such a dirty mind," Alex says, looking at Piper. She shoves her on the shoulder and grins.

"I could say the same. I mean, you just cooked me dinner but still peeked at my ass while doing it," Piper says, almost erupting in laughter after seeing her girlfriend's face.

"I didn't," Alex mumbles, then accepts the fact that she's been busted and adds, "Okay, in my defence, I have to say it's your ass that stares at me."

"Bullshit." Piper eyes Alex and shakes her head, then takes a bite of the food served.

She moans at the taste, maybe exaggerating a bit, but knowing exactly what she is doing to her girlfriend.

"That good?" Alex asks with a serious face, probably amazed by her girlfriend's response.

"Umh, yes." Piper licks her lips and closes her eyes. "You should always cook for me," she says.

"I really should," Alex says, straightening in her seat and taking a deep breathe. She starts to eat, too, actually enjoying the outcome.

"About the East Hampton thing..." Alex says, earning her girlfriend's attention, "I don't know if it's a good idea, Pipes."

"Why? Are you afraid of my parents?" she asks with a silly smile.

"I just don't want to ruin anyone's weekend," Alex says, unsure and confused. "I mean, I would love to go, but I also don't want to cause you any trouble or discussion with your parents, as I can only imagine how they'd feel about us." Alex takes a sip of wine and looks at Piper.

"Look, I want to tell them about us, but at first, I want them to know you," Piper says, "you know what I mean? I want them to get to know you and then know we're together."

"Yes, I do," Alex says smiling and taking Piper's hand in her own.

"So, will you come?" Piper asks with a dazzling smile, squeezing her lover's hand.

"Yes." Alex grins at her, then adds, "but I have to buy a bathing suit," she says, winking.

"Can't wait," Piper says, her eyes widening in excitement, not sure if it is more because of the Hamptons or because she's going to see Alex in a bikini. 

* * *

"Blue or black?" Alex asks to a wandering Piper, while they're in a lingerie shop, searching for the perfect bathing suit for Alex.

Piper takes a step closer to Alex, inspecting the bathing suits in the brunette's hands. She then takes them in her hands and places them next to Alex, as if to see how they'd look.

"Let's go try them," Piper says, eyeing the combination.

"Right," Alex says, then looks around to find a changing room.

Once inside, Alex strips off of her clothes and wears the bikini she selected minutes ago. She looks at herself in the mirror and smirks after seeing how good she looks. She decides she _really needs_ Piper there with her.

"Pipes?" Alex calls her, knowing the blonde is right outside of her changing room.

"Yeah?" the blonde replies.

"Come in," Alex whispers.

"I don't really know If I─" Piper starts to say when Alex opens the changing room's door and drags her inside. Then she closes the door behind them and leans on the door.

"How is it?" she asks, her voice coming out lustfully, trying to play with her girlfriend's libido.

"Fuck..." Piper mutters, eyeing Alex and involuntarly licking her lips, "you look hot."

Alex smirks, then pushes off of the door and takes a step closer to Piper, who can't really go anywhere, as the space in the changing room is really limited.

"I don't think ─" Piper starts to speak when Alex's index finger goes on her lips to shut her up.

"Isn't this one of your fantasies?" Alex whispers, pressing her whole body against Piper's, elbows above her head, fully trapping her on the opposite wall of the door.

"Yes." Piper's voice comes out low, her eyes light up and her lips form a delighted smile.

Alex's lips are on her neck, while the brunette's hands slide on her hips. One of Alex's thighs is between hers, and she exhales the moment she feels it moving against her. When Alex's mouth claims the blonde's lips, she feels a sting on her neck, as if her body just reacted to the previous nip that Alex gave her. Her hands cover the brunette's ass, and they keep on kissing passionately in the changing room. She moans, trying hard to keep it low, when one of Alex's hands slips into her leggings. She looks straight in the brunette's eyes, seeing how turned on she is, and she moans again. Needless to say, she reaches the climax in less than a moment, as Alex doesn't waste time in teasing her as she often does. While Piper comes down from her orgasm, Alex's lips travel from her collarbone to her jaw, leaving tiny bits here and there. She smiles, throwing her arms around the woman's shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

"We have to buy this one," Alex says chuckling, pointing at the dark blue bikini she is wearing.

"Why?" Piper asks, still regaining some coolness.

"I look smoking hot in it and..." she says, placing one last kiss on the blonde's ear, then whispers with a sultry voice, "it's all wet."

Piper doesn't know how, but she moans and laughs at the same time, then she pushes Alex off of her and leaves the changing room, still smiling like an idiot and hearing the woman chuckling behind her.

A girl approaches her the moment she steps from the changing room, probably a salesgirl, and she sees her embarrassment. She hopes she didn't hear _the_ _whole_ thing.

"Need any help in there?" the girl asks.

"Oh no, thank you, we're fine," Piper replies, then Alex opens the door and comes out completely dressed.

"Perfectly fine," she says with a stupid smirk that makes Piper roll her eyes with a smile.

The salesgirl leaves them after their interaction, and they find one more bathing suit, and then goes to the check-out with their purchases. They smirk at each other while leaving the store, and Alex's arm goes on the blonde's shoulder while they walk in the streets, feeling the love rushing through their veins.


	21. Chapter 21

_I didn't realize it's been so long since my last update, ops!_  
 _Hope you enjoy this one. Your reviews always fill my heart, thank you!_

* * *

The two weeks before their weekend at the Hamptons pass in what feels like a moment.

Piper's drawer is quickly filled with her stuff, like the pink toothbrush that makes Alex laugh at how childish she can be, or her black lace lingerie that makes Alex all hot for her. The brunette can't help it but smile when she sees that drawer and how full it is, actually showing how comfortable and at home Piper feels at Alex's place.

Piper loves every book that Alex has, but loves it more when Alex reads them for her. There are days when she is overstressed and tired, and that raspy and sultry voice drives her to the most serene sleep ever. She also loves the way Alex holds her in the middle of the night, one hand in her blonde hair and the other around her waist. It's incredible how they always end up in that position, with Piper half lying on top of Alex, her head in the crook of the brunette's neck and her arms around the raven-haired woman's soft frame.

Two days before leaving for their mini vacation, Piper decides to have Polly for dinner, so she can finally meet Alex. The brunette isn't very thrilled to meet the woman, as she has this weird feeling that they're going to hate each other, but she doesn't say anything to Piper, as she can see how important this is for her.

While she is dressing the salad Piper picked as a side dish, she hears the door ring, and she has to go to open it, as Piper is still getting ready in the bathroom. Once she opens the door, she recognizes the woman from many of Piper's photos. Polly, a short brunette with a suspicious smile, is probably surprised to meet Alex this soon.

"Hi," the brunette says, then, still on the doorway, extends her free hand, "I'm Polly, you must be Alex!"

Alex looks at her for a moment, then takes a deep breath and prepares herself to be the kindest version of herself.

"Yes, it's me, nice to meet you, Ho-Polly," she says, correcting herself before calling the woman in front of her Holly, as she always does when she is alone with Piper.

"Please, come in and make yourself comfortable," Alex says, with a gentle tone.

The woman steps inside and Alex takes the bottle of wine in her hand, and walks to the kitchen. That's not the kind of wine she'd pick, but it seems a good one.

"Where's Piper?" the brunette asks, following Alex and sitting on a kitchen stool, and it's clear how the woman is familiar with Piper's place, as Alex can imagine they've spent many hours in that house together.

"She's getting ready, you know how long it takes her," Alex says chuckling and putting the wine and the salad she was dressing in the fridge.

"Right, it will take at least half an hour," Polly says with a smile, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"So, I've heard you're both leaving for the Hamptons in two days," Polly speaks, not really sure what else she could say to break the ice with her best friend's girlfriend.

"Yeah," Alex replies, turning her body and leaning on the counter, actually facing Polly, "Actually, I've never been there."

"Really? You're gonna love it," Polly says with a smile, then adds, "You're gonna have fun with Piper's parents."

"How so?" Alex asks.

"The way Piper and her mother, Carol, interact is something hilarious," Polly says chuckling.

"Oh." Alex nods, then adds, "I can only imagine."

"I forgot to ask you if you want something to drink," Alex says, remembering she is trying to be a perfect and polite young woman, something she's not very used to.

"What do you have?" Polly asks, looking around, searching for the exposed bottles of alcohol that Piper has in her kitchen.

"Umh, let's see," Alex says, turning to find something, "We've got whiskey," she starts as she keeps on searching, "vodka, tequila, red wine," she stops and smiles, "damn, my girlfriend is really an alcoholic."

Polly laughs, and Alex is surprised at how well this is actually going. She could already picture a living disaster the moment she opened the door and welcomed Polly Harper into the appartment. Luckly, it's going better than excpected.

"I'll take some wine, if that's okay," Polly says.

"Of course," Alex says, retrieving a proper glass and pouring the red liquid in it, then handing the glass to the woman, "Excuse me for a moment, I'll go see if Piper is still _unpresentable_ ," she says chuckling, doing the quotation marks with her hands.

She walks to the bathroom where Piper is, and she can see the blonde is quite ready. Absolutely ready. Perfectly gorgeous.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Alex says, leaning against the doorframe with her shoulder. What a fucking sap, she thinks. _Thank you_ _,_ _Piper Chapman,_ she says in her mind.

Piper doesn't look at her, but a broad grin spreads on her face, as she finishes applying some mascara.

"Polly is here, in your kitchen," Alex whispers, pushing herself off of the doorframe and reaching Piper.

"Are you sure? I've heard no yelling so far," Piper says chuckling, loving the fact that her girlfriend seems to get along with Polly, or at least she is trying to.

"We still have time for that," the brunette replies with a smile, then steps closer to Piper and closes the zip of her lover's blue navy dress, that goes from her lower back to the center of her shoulders.

"Thank you," Piper mumbles while cleaning up the sink and putting everything in place.

Then, the pair leaves the bathroom and reaches the kitchen, where Polly has patiently waited for them to show up. She's downed most of the content of her glass and looks excited when she spots Piper. They hug each other for a moment, while Alex takes two more glasses and pours some wine for Piper and herself. She smiles while doing it, as she can already hear the two friends losing themselves in talks about unknown people and stuff that Alex isn't really interested in.

She then hands the glass to Piper and refills Polly's. The evening goes by very smoothly, while Alex doesn't talk too much, afraid she may say something wrong or inappropriate. She just listens to the women's chats and when asked, she replies or offers a smile when needed. Polly isn't that bad, she is actually fun, and Alex can see she loves Piper. She can also feel the woman's gaze on her, as she is probably studying her, trying to understand her best friend's girlfriend.

While the two friends are talking about some old friend that married 'that embarassing slut' – Polly's words – Alex tells them she is over the high school gossip, and with a smile, she leaves them in the living room. She goes to clean up the kitchen and the dishes, something that always eases her mood. There aren't many dishes, so she finishes with them very soon. She then starts to tidy up the kitchen, as Piper left too many things outside of their drawers.

When she is almost done, she hears someone entering in the kitchen, but she doesn't even need to look at the intruder to know who she is. She already knows it. A pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a pair of lips deposite a wet kiss at the base of her neck, causing her head to tilts back. With her hands still wet, so avoiding to touch anyone or anything, she shifts her body to be in front of her girlfriend and leans in to capture those familiar and longed-for lips. She's been distant on purpose, as she doesn't like PDA in front of people she doesn't know very well.

Piper knows it very well, and so she's found a moment of loneliness to claim some love from her. Her hands are on her lover's hips, and when she meets the brunette's lips, everything regains colour. She smiles in the kiss, as it gets frantic and fiery, and crushes her body against the one in front of her.

"Little bitch, I need a glass of─ fuck me." Polly starts to speak but then stops once she sees the couple kissing, probably too lost in a fit of passion for her liking.

Alex backs away from the kiss with a chuckle and says, "I want a glass of 'fuck me', too!"

Polly laughs embarassed, and Piper lightly slaps Alex on the forearm. She then shakes her head, and with a smile, fills a glass of water for her friend. After that, Polly calls it a night and leaves the appartment, still very embarassed and red. Meanwhile, Alex is done with the kitchen, and after saying goodbye to Polly, she plops down on the couch.

Piper sits next to her, freeing herself from her aching heels.

"Thank you for tonight," the blonde says, kissing the brunette on her cheek and placing her head on the woman's shoulder.

"For what?" Alex asks, caressing the blond tresses.

"For being nice, maybe too quiet, but we'll work on that," Piper says with a smile, sinking deeper in Alex's warm embrace.

"Sure, babe, sure." Alex chuckles and hugs her girlfriend harder, "Did you really have to call that woman an embarassing slut?" she asks, referring to the previous girl talk.

"Did you really have to almost call Polly 'Holly'?" Piper asks, lifting her head from Alex's shoulder.

"Ops. She noticed?" Alex asks with a wry smile.

"Yes, asshole," Piper mumbles and pinches the older woman on her forearm.

"Ouch, you and your fucking hands," Alex protests, then adds, "I'm becoming a victim of domestic violence here."

"Shut up, I didn't even touch you!" Piper almost yells, smiling broadly.

"Wanna try?" Alex asks and then pinches Piper on her forearm.

The blonde complains with a grumble, "I'm sure I didn't pinch you so hard," she says with an aching tone.

"You did," Alex says, then leans in and kisses the sting on the blonde's skin, "but unlike you, I then feel guilty and try to make up for it." She grins and caresses the red skin again.

"You're right, my adorable munchkin," she says with a childhish smile, then she stands up from the couch and, taking Alex's hand in hers, she says, "Let's go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow!"

Hamptons, here we come. _Oh shit_ , Alex thinks.


	22. Chapter 22

_The Hamtpon's chapter is here!_  
 _Hope you enjoy it, I have to say it was fun to write._

 _ps. Muuuuuuuuuuuah! Your reviews keep me going and inspires me!_

* * *

"Are you really sure we need these?" Alex asks, examining a pair of hiking boots, while she is loading the car before leaving for East Hampton.

"Of course," Piper replies, then looks at a doubtful Alex and explains to her, "There's this beautiful trail in the Montauk County Park where me and Cal always go, so you should join us."

"Hiking is not really my thing," Alex says, putting the boots in the truck of her car, moving her hands dismissively, "All those mosquito's and spiders, eww, absolutely not my thing."

Piper laughs and shoves Alex on her shoulder, "Are you scared of spiders?"

"I didn't say that." Alex looks harshly at her. "I just don't like to go where they could jump on me and walk all over my body like I'm a fucking red carpet."

"You're totally scared of them," Piper says chuckling, putting the last bag in the car.

They both sit in the car, and Alex turns on the radio, pushing in a CD. Then, the engine starts to roar and the brunette starts to drive, reaching the highway and getting ready for her first trip with her girlfriend, knowing that she shouldn't act in a girlfriend way, as Piper's parents don't really know how deep she and their daughter are involved. They'll get there, Piper promised her, but for now, they're going to enjoy a weekend as friends, and Alex hopes they will at least find a way to sleep in the same room.

* * *

Arriving in the peaceful city of East Hampton turns out to be easy, and with Piper's indications, they reach the Chapman mansion in less than a few minutes. The building looks incredibly well-finished; the outside's walls are painted in a light beige, and the wooden fence is a dark green, just like the porch's wooden railings and the door. About the porch, Alex can spot two white wooden chairs and a small table. It looks very cozy and comfortable.

Piper winks at her, while they go to the front door, and Alex finds it hard not to take Piper's hand in hers, but she manages to just walk next to the blonde. After a while, a short-haired woman opens the front door and yells Piper's name, enveloping her in a tight hug. Minutes later, a neat blonde lady in a beige lady suit comes to the front door and greets Piper, and Alex assumes this must be the one and only Carol Chapman, Piper's mother. She can recognize Piper's eyes in the lady's. However, she is awkwardly standing there, waiting for someone to tell her something.

"And you must be Alex," the short-haired woman finally speaks to her, extending her hand to the brunette, who squeezes it back with a smile, mumbling a 'Yes, I am'.

"My name is Georgia. Whatever you need, just ask and I'll be glad to help you." The white woman smiles at her politely, and Alex assumes she is the maid of the house ─ of course the Chapmans would have a maid for the holiday place. She nods and thanks the woman, and then she feels two pairs of eyes on her. Piper is grinning at her like an idiot, as she can't possibly believe they're there, together, even if not _together together._ The owner of the other gaze is Carol, who looks at her like she is studying the brunette.

"I'm Piper's mother, Carol Chapman," the woman says, "it's nice to know some of my daughter's friend from the city," she says with a closed-lipped smile.

"I'm Alex, nice to meet you, Miss Chapman," Alex replies with the politest smile she has and then looks at Piper. "Shall we unload the car?" Alex asks.

"Absolutely not, Georgia will do it for you." Carol looks at the woman standing next to her, who nods back.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I mean, I can do it," Alex says, then looks at the women around her and understands that it's not going to happen. She gives up with a smile and then hands the keys of her car to the maid.

* * *

The first hours in the Chapman mansion fly by, between glasses of white wine, homemade cookies and old pictures of baby Piper. It makes Alex smile, to notice that Piper's pout of annoyance hasn't changed since she was a kid.

"Mom, can we stay in the boys' old room?" Piper asks, while sitting on the couch with a glass of pineapple juice in her hands. The room has two beds, unlike her own old bedroom, which has just one bed.

"That's fine for me," Carol replies while she is sitting in front of them, not asking further.

"I think we won't see your brother till tomorrow, as he's busy with something in the woods. Lord knows what's going on in that man's brain," Carol adds, eating the olive in her Gin Martini's glass, made by Georgia.

"Do you wanna see the rest of the house?" Piper asks, shifting her body to face Alex, who's sitting next to her, studying the surroundings.

"Okay," she replies with a tiny smile, placing the glass on the table and once again, finding it hard not to take Piper's hand in her own and let the blonde guide her in the astonishing place.

The house is big, as she could imagine. There are three bathrooms, four bedrooms, a huge living room, a bigger porch and a small pool on the back of the house. While they're walking upstairs by themselves, as Carol says she has to make a call, Alex feels Piper's reaching out for her hand. She squeezes it back, finally feeling the other woman' skin beneath her fingertips, something she's been craving for the whole morning. They enter into what she guesses is going to be their bedroom, after three hours surrounded by Carol, who didn't leave them a moment alone. Alex can see their suitcases in front of the bed and the keys of her car on the small table next the door.

"You didn't tell me you had a maid," Alex says, unlocking her hand from Piper's grip and taking her keys, placing them in the jacket's pocket.

"Didn't I? Georgia has been with us since I was a kid," Piper says, while stepping closer to Alex, one step after the other, invading her personal space.

"That's cool, I guess," Alex whispers, as Piper is just a few inches away from her.

She moves a lock of blonde hair behind her lover's ear, closing the gap between them and gently grazing the girl's lips, while her hand stays on her cheek. Piper's lips turn in a smile while they kiss, and the blonde's hand caresses Alex's elbow.

"The worst three hours of my life," Alex mumbles with a grin, exhaling dramatically, backing off a little, just to look into Piper's eyes.

"You've been counting them?" Piper replies with a silly smile, then adds, "It felt like a year to me." She then steps closer and kisses Alex again, this time less gently, her hands reaching the brunette's side while Alex holds her with a hand on her cheek and the other one on her lower back.

After the kiss, they start to unpack their things, and Piper suggests to wear something comfortable so that after lunch they'll go for a walk on the shore. Alex nods, liking the idea and stealing one more kiss from those lips. "We'll have to steal kisses like teenagers," she whispers.

"Doesn't that sound incredibly hot?" Piper replies, winking at her.

"We'll see if you still find it hot, after hours of not touching me," Alex replies chuckling, knowing how needy and touchy her girlfriend is.

"You've been the one struggling, honey," Piper bites back, glancing at Alex with an annoying, devilish smirk.

"Me? Struggling?" Alex asks, slightly taken aback by those words and especially by the fact that it's the truth. "Wanna make a challenge?" Alex says.

"I'm always up for a good challenge, you know that." Piper winks at her, jumping on her feet as she has probably found what she was looking for in her bag.

"Let's see who resists longer without touching the other." Alex looks straight at Piper, knowing she'll need to remind her who's the one in control.

"Deal," Piper says, extending her hand, which Alex shakes back.

"Starting from..." Piper says, then throws herself on Alex – who was sitting on the edge of the bed – and straddles her, leaning in to kiss her everywhere she can in just ten seconds. She then properly kisses the older woman's mouth, taking her face in her hands, moaning in the kiss, "...now." She backs off and stands up, leaving her girlfriend breathless, reading arousal in the woman's eyes as she's shaking her head.

"You fucking tease," Alex says, standing up and still grinning at her with a different light in her eyes. _This is going to be hard_ , she thinks.

* * *

The first lunch with Piper's parents is quite amusing for Alex. Of course, the table is elegantly furnished and full of every kind of food some may desire. Her girlfriend's parents ask her some questions about her work, about how Piper is as an editor, and then they start to tease their daughter about her love life. Piper tries to drift off the argument and throws subtle glances at Alex, as if trying to ask her help. Alex chuckles every now and then, not bothering to say anything that could help Piper, instead teasing her like the blonde's parents do.

She earns herself an invisible pinch on her thigh from Piper, while Carol and Bill are vividly talking about the son of one of their friends.

"You're losing, babe," Alex whispers, leaning in closer to Piper, but still managing to not be too close.

"Shut up, you traitor." Piper scowls at her, chewing some broccoli.

"What about you, Alex? Got more luck than our Piper?" Bill's voice surprises the two women, and Alex has to hold back a rich laughter.

"Actually, yes," she nonchalantly says, then takes a sip of the red wine in her glass.

"What does he do? How's he like? Maybe he has some friend that could interest our girl?" Carol asks, actually incredibly interested in Alex's revelation.

"He's an editor, too. Blonde, tall, blue eyes," Alex says, breathing out, as to show the admiration she's got for this person, "He's close to perfection." Alex smirks, looking at Piper, as she has lowered her gaze, hiding her smirk behind the fork while she keeps chewing some food.

"He's like the male version of Piper!" Bill says laughing, not knowing how much said person shares with Piper.

"Kind of," Alex says chuckling, busying herself with a piece of pineapple and stealing a glance in Piper's direction, as she isn't sure the blonde woman can contain her laughter any longer.

After some more chatting and a coffee, Piper excuses herself, saying she wants to show Alex the shore. Her mother approves enthusiastically, telling her to take Alex to a certain place. Piper goes upstairs to take her bag and her phone, because she wants to take some pictures while they're there. She reaches Alex, and they walk outside the immense house.

The shore, Piper says, is close so they'll walk there. Once they're away from prying eyes, Piper wastes no time and hugs Alex by her waist, sinking deeper in the older woman's embrace. They walk side by side, Alex's arm on the blonde's shoulders and Piper's around her waist. Alex kisses the top of Piper's head and, as she is about to say something, Piper interrupts her before she can speak.

"Don't give me that look. I lost, I know that," she says, than adds, "What's the penalty?"

Alex smirks, her arm tightening its grip around the blonde woman's frame and then whispers close to her ear, as if someone may hear the next words.

"You'll find out later," she says, peppering Piper's cheek with kisses.

"Good." Piper closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the woman's lips on her skin, then slightly turning her head to capture those lips while they reach the spot that her mother suggested.

When she breaks the kiss, it takes her a moment to shift her gaze from that gorgeous human sight around her arm to that beautiful natural sight in front of them. There's an incredibly high rock with a tiny trail inside of it that, Piper explains while they walk on it, will take them inside of the rock itself. They walk one ahead of the other and finally reach said point. It's like a cave, but sunshine invades it, igniting the surroundings and showing some sand, wet by water, and the rock surrounding the place.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Piper asks, her hand still linked to Alex's.

"Yes," Alex states, looking around her with an astonished expression, "Do people come here often?" Alex asks, still taking in the beauty of this hidden gem.

"A few people know about it, but at this time of the day, I doubt they would come," she says, while trying to take some photos as if she didn't see this place billions of times.

While she is trying to capture new angles of the place, Alex shuffles closer to her, hugging her from behind, and her mouth stops millimeters away from her ear.

"Wanna have sex in a cave?" Alex asks, leaving a small kiss on the blonde's ear lobe.

"Weren't you annoyed by small animals walking on your body like you're a fucking red carpet?" Piper asks, remembering Alex's speech about going into the woods.

"I'm horny right now, so they can do whatever the fuck they want," Alex says with a sultry whisper, her hands roaming on Piper's front.

"Umh, if you put it this way." She smiles, leaning back on the woman's body, "You know, I've always wondered how it would be to have sex here," she whispers with a smirk, while Alex's lips travel from her ear to her neck.

"Let's do it, just for science purposes," Alex says, smirking, hugging Piper closer to her and then turning her body so she can face her.

Piper smirks back at her, kissing her hard and leading both of their heated and needy bodies somewhere they can lay. The act turns out to be incredibly frantic, but they both please the other with so much love and care.

Alex decides to take the lead one more time, leaving Piper's already swollen lips and starting a trail of wet and harsh kisses from her chest to her belly's button. Then, she reaches her core and does some magic with her tongue – as the blonde likes to say – that makes Piper come for the second time. Still in the haze of the moment, she starts to chuckle hard, mumbling something indecipherable.

"What?" Alex asks, cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand and jumping off of her, to lie next to her.

"I fucking love science purposes." Piper throws her head back, completely laying on the sand, erupting into a rich laughter.

 _Hell yeah_ , Alex thinks with a grin plastered on her face, _hooray to science purposes._


	23. Chapter 23

_Knock, knock, here I am._  
 _This chapter has been replaced with its betaread version. I hope it's better to read!  
Love yall._

* * *

The following morning, Piper, joined by Cal, wakes up early, maybe at five a.m., to go hiking to their usual trail, promising Alex she'll be back in time to enjoy the beach together. She leaves a note on her pillow, which the brunette quickly spots and reads: ' _Wear your_ _bathing_ _suit and wait for me. I'll be back around ten. xo, Pipes.'_

Meeting Piper's brother has been quite hilarious; Alex would have never said that that man could be related to Piper or to the Chapmans, but she has to admit he is already her favorite from the family, after Piper, of course. He's chubby, blond, and, like Piper, has the foot-in-the-mouth disease, as he talks about the most incredible bullshits Alex has ever heard. They spent dinner together, and the time after it before heading to bed. He wasn't disappointed to know the girls were staying in his former bedroom, as he settled himself in Piper's old bedroom. Lately, Piper tells her that he's the only one in her family that knows about them.

The beds in the boys' room were close but still divided by a night table. They decided not to change anything in there. At some point, Alex whispered a quiet ' _be my little spoon_ ' that made Piper smile, and the blonde quickly slipped in the brunette's bed and comfortably drifted to sleep, feeling the soft lips of her girlfriend kissing her neck, whispering goodnight, while wrapped tightly in those familiar arms.

With Piper away for part of the morning, Alex decides to read for a while under the porch, in the wonderful garden. She doesn't dare to go to the kitchen, as she doesn't feel really comfortable wandering in the foreign place without Piper. While she is immersed in her reading, she hears someone getting closer and so, she drifts her attention to the intruder. Georgia, the maid of the house, is looking at her with a gentle smile.

"Can I get you some breakfast?" The older woman asks in her foreign accent, standing in front of her, wearing a white polo, some blue jeans and white slippers.

"You don't really have to, I'm fine," Alex tells her, not completely comfortable with having someone that "serves" her and takes care of her needs.

"It's not a big deal, it's the reason I'm here, Alex," the woman replies, that gentle smile never leaving her face.

"Alright, then," Alex says, shyly, placing the book she was reading moments ago on the small table next to her and giving full attention to the woman, even because she is really hungry.

"Any preferences?" the dark-haired woman asks, waiting for Alex's response.

"Not really, I'm fine with everything," Alex tells her.

"I'll get you some Cappuccino and French toasts. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect," Alex replies, showing a tiny smile, then retrieves her book the moment the woman leaves her alone.

While she is waiting for her breakfast, Carol steps outside and spots her, showing surprise on her face. She asks her what she is doing, as she was sure she went hiking with Piper and Cal. Alex smiles, telling the woman that hiking in the woods is not really her thing, and she was perfectly fine reading on that beautiful porch. At that, Carol smiles proudly, nodding and disclosing her hate for woods. They share a small laughter, before Carol tells her she is heading to the beach and Alex is more that welcome to join her. Alex tells her she'll wait for Piper, as she should be back in an hour or so, but thanks the woman with a polite smile. Carol waves her goodbye the moment Bill, Piper's father, joins her outside and they both walk to the beach.

Alex looks at them as they walk together to the beach and wonders. She wonders if they'd still be so polite and nice to her if they knew she is dating her daughter. If they knew that they're more than just friends. She smiles, as she doesn't want to ruin her mood, because she is actually enjoying her time here.

 _Maybe one day_ , she thinks. _Maybe it'll be easier than I think_ , she tells to herself. _Maybe I'm just judging these people by their appearances_ , she adds to her thoughts. While she is still lost in her concerns, Georgia comes back with a scented and good-looking breakfast. She places it on the table next to Alex.

"Mind if I sit here with you?" the woman asks Alex, who's surprised by the request.

"Not at all," Alex tells her, starting to sip some of the served Cappuccino.

She hums and nods in approval, licking the foam away from her upper lip. She nods once again. "This is _so_ good!" she says with a full smile.

Georgia, who's sitting in the chair in front of her, smiles back. "The Chapmans love coffees, so they bought this super expensive coffee machine straight from Italy."

"It's totally worth it," Alex says grinning, taking another sip of said Cappuccino. She then starts to chew the French toast and, of course, it tastes amazing, too.

"If I stay one more day in this place, I'll get fat," Alex says with a smile, placing the book on her lap as to free her hands.

"You're not very used to things like these, are you?" Georgia asks her with a careful look, moving her hands around as to let her understand she means the whole 'holiday home with the maid' thing.

"Not really," Alex says, "Is it that obvious?" she adds chuckling.

"Yes," the maid tells her with a smile, "but it's not a bad thing, actually, it's better, it means you can appreciate the good things at the fullest," the woman says nodding.

"I agree." Alex nods, sipping her almost finished coffee and taking one bite at the last French toast on the plate.

"So, Alex..." the woman starts to speak, gathering Alex's attention, "how long have you and Piper been dating?"

Alex is taken aback by the question. At first, she just wants to deny it, as she doesn't know anything about that woman, but at the same time, she feels like telling the truth, as she has been lying for the whole weekend and she'd really like to tell someone that she and Piper are actually a couple. Something she is honestly proud of.

"What makes you think we're dating?" She asks with a serious face, studying the other woman.

"It's pretty obvious, at least to me," Georgia says smiling.

"Yeah?" Alex asks, surprised by the perceptiveness of the woman, but still not sure if she should reveal the truth.

"I've known Piper since she was eight," the woman begins, "I can tell when she is really happy, when she is deeply upset and when she is madly in love." The woman smiles, seeing Alex's eyes lighting up at her last words.

"What makes you think I'm the one she's in love with?" Alex asks, and this time her face is less serious, as it starts to soften at the thought of Piper being _evidently_ and _madly_ in love with her.

"I see the way she looks at you, the way she has to restrain herself from touching you," Georgia whispers, leaning closer as if afraid that someone may hear them, "and I've seen you two yesterday, hugging and kissing each other while walking to the beach." She ends it with a nod, as to tell Alex there's really no use in lying.

Alex smiles, moving her hands up, as to admit they've been busted, but before she can say anything, Georgia adds one more thing.

"She's never brought anyone here, not a friend, not a boyfriend, no one," she adds, trying to add details to her point. At that, Alex smiles, understanding there's no use in keep ("keeping") on lying.

"We've been together for eight months, almost nine," Alex admits, her voice coming out as a whisper, while she looks the woman straight in the eyes, needing to see her reaction.

A bright smile spreads on Georgia's face. "I knew it. You two are really adorable together," she says, her hand covering Alex's, which is resting on the chair's armrest. Alex smiles back, then asks something that's been in her mind for the whole morning, well, weekend.

"How do you think they would react?" she speaks, then adds, "She doesn't want to tell them right now, as she wants them to know me first and then tell the whole truth."

She watches the woman shuffling in her seat, thinking deeply at what Alex has just said.

"Let's say they're very conservative," she begins, "and that they probably expect Piper to be with some handsome _male_ broker from Wall Street," she says with a smile, then keeps talking, "I think it may be weird at the beginning, I mean, they don't see this coming, to be honest."

Alex sighs, seeing her fears being confirmed by the woman's words, and mumbles a silent _'shit'_.

"But..." Georgia adds, seeing the discomfort on Alex's face, "as much as they've always tried to tell Piper what she is supposed to do and what she isn't supposed to do, she always does what she wants, because Piper's got quite a temper, as I'm sure you know," the woman says and searches confirmation on Alex's face, as she smiles back nodding, "and she's always told them what she wanted, and they had to accept it, even because Piper's ideas and decisions have always been smart and responsible."

"I see, but I'm still pretty worried that us being together could be harder to accept," Alex says, placing the by now empty mug on the small table.

"You have nothing to worry about, Alex. Piper clearly loves you, and she'll fight for them to accept it." The woman stands, patting lightly on Alex's shoulder, actually reassuring her. Then, she collects the empty mug and the plate, winking at Alex before leaving her alone.

As promised, Piper is back at ten o'clock, and, as requested, Alex is dressed to go to the beach. Piper stares at her with eager, then asks the brunette if her parents are around. When Alex tells her they're out, Piper quickly steps closer to her, taking her face in her warm hands and kissing her on the lips.

"Give me ten minutes, and I'll be ready," Piper whispers while their lips are still incredibly close.

Alex nods in response and lets Piper go.

* * *

Before sitting on the beach chair, Alex reminds Piper that she absolutely needs her sunscreen SPF 50, or she'll become a roast. While spreading it all over her body, she spots Piper playing with the cap of the sunscreen bottle, staring at her with wide eyes and sighing.

"What?" Alex asks with a naïve smile, actually knowing what's bothering the blonde.

"I want to help you with that," Piper whispers, making sure no one can hear her.

"Then do it," Alex says winking, stopping her motions, spreading her arms as to grant her access.

"You know I can't," Piper says with a suffering tone, tilting her head to the side.

"That's the bad thing of lies, my dear," Alex says, smirking again and massaging herself impossibly slow. She hears Piper mumbling a ' _fucker_ ' that makes her smile, and then, she makes herself comfortable on the chair, watching how Piper puts some sunscreen on herself.

"I feel your struggle, now," she whispers, receiving a 'I-told-you-so' look from Piper.

An hour after they've reached the shore, while laying on the chairs and enjoying the calm and the sun, Piper spots her mother talking with someone, and she recognizes the woman as an old family friend. She excuses herself from Alex and goes to greet the woman; all the while Alex's gaze follows her, loving the way her girlfriend interacts with people and how tender and friendly she can be. She then takes her gaze away from her, as the newspaper is claiming her attention.

Very focused on the words, Alex fails to notice that Piper is coming back. She feels her presence when the blonde sits on the beach chair where she is laying. She makes some space, so the blonde can sit more comfortably and less close to her. They share a smile, then Piper looks around her, showing an annoyed look.

"Everyone knows me on this beach," she mumbles, the discomfort of not being able to lay on top of her girlfriend shown by the disappointment in her words.

"How many embarrassing stories could I get from them?" Alex asks with a smirk, placing the newspaper she was reading somewhere next to her.

"Too many," Piper replies with a smile, then gets up and, after scanning the space around her, seeing everyone is too busy, she leaves a quick kiss on Alex's forehead and goes to sit on her beach chair.

"Oh, Georgia knows," Alex says, glancing at Piper.

"Of course she does, she always knows everything." Piper smiles and closes her eyes, trying to get some sleep and enjoy the peaceful sound of the seaside.

At the end of the day, after eating another perfect dinner, Alex and Piper are ready to leave, as a new week of work waits for them. They greet everyone, and Alex shares a knowing stare with Georgia. The woman tells them to take care of themselves, hoping to see them very soon. Piper nods, telling her they had a great time and they'll probably come back. Alex agrees, and thanks everyone for their hospitality. They leave the mansion at ten o'clock in the evening, as they should arrive in the city by midnight, maybe one in the morning.

They should, but it takes them a little longer.

After twenty minutes on the road and several glances in the blonde's direction, Alex has to make a stop in a service area, where Piper doesn't even give her the time to unlock her seatbelt, and practically jumps on her, straddling her lap and devouring the woman's lips. The car is filled by excited giggles, frantic moans and their names coming out of the other mouth.

They arrive at Piper's place at four in the morning and collapse in the bed. The alarm goes off too soon, but they eventually wake up, take a shower together and then head to work.

 _They should live together,_ _as_ _it's really useless to have two flats when they practically do everything together,_ Piper thinks without knowing that Alex is sharing the same thought.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey there, adorable people out there waiting for this sorry ass to update.  
This was supposed to be the second to last chapter, but I feel like I still have something to give to this story, so maybe you'll get one or two bonus chapter, how does it sound? Add to that that I've already started to write a new story. Yes, your terrific love ispires me!  
Update are coming less quickly than before because I'm writing my final essay for my graduation - yeah, real life happening._

 _Note: Replaced it with its beta-read version._

 _Enjoy it! xoxo_

 _-V.  
_

* * *

"Nicky!" Alex Vause's voice echoes in the empty hall where her friend is awakening from the midday laziness in which she fell.

"The fuck are you yelling?" Nicky asks, slightly disturbed by the brunette's voice, which sounds louder than loud actually is.

"No one is yelling, you ass," Alex clarifies, then, after seeing the tiredness on her friend's face, she understands that she's going through some massive hangover.

"Someone had fun last night?" Alex asks with an amused voice.

"Some of it," Nicky says winking, then takes a sip of water from the bottle settled on her desk, which is not so cold anymore.

"Is your brain functioning enough to help me with something?" Alex asks, leaning on the counter behind her, where her friend is looking at her with a curious face.

"If we're not talking about hard stuff, like adding numbers or reading fucking Greek, I think I can do it." Nicky nods, scratching her neck as if she just woke up.

"Nothing like that," Alex says, an unusual soft smile settling on her face.

"What's that smile? Seems like you just won a can of candies."

"Kind of." Alex smirks, then reveals the reason behind her happiness, "I need you to find me the number of that friend of yours, the house mover," she says, the last words coming out with a shiny smile that almost makes Nicky shuts her eyes because of its brightness.

"Why do you need an house mover?" The moment the words come out of Nicky's mouth, she thinks about them and her eyes open wide at the sudden realization.

"You two are moving in together?!" Nicky asks in a high-pitched voice, jumping off of her seat.

Alex nods, then speaks "Yes, we decided to-" Alex starts to explain then stops, hearing the chuckle coming from Nicky, "What?" she asks confused, not really understanding her friend's reaction.

"A year ago, when that girl walked in this building, I would've never thought that she could mess you up this much." Nicky grins, proudly looking at her friend.

"She did," Alex says with a relaxed expression, as if fully conscious of the major impact that Piper is having on her life. "Anyway, find me that number, she's moving in at the end of the month."

"I'll call my friend in a second, and I'll settle a meeting for you. I got 'cha, stretch!" Nicky winks at her, already busying herself in her agenda.

Alex thanks her and goes back to her office, where Tom is waiting for her with some lunch. It's a big day at work, but she is feeling weirdly fine about it. As if finally, everything in her life is how it is supposed to be. She's never felt really comfortable in her own shoes, so to speak. She's always felt like something was missing, as if the best was yet to come, as if she didn't have everything she needed. Her job has always been the only constant of her life, her mother has always been her only anchor, but right now, something is deeply changed. _Shifted_.

Joy doesn't come only from work. Love doesn't come just from her mother. Fun isn't just getting drunk and messing around with Nicky. Comfort isn't coming only from Tom's words. Piper is all of this for her, and she is surprised, because she didn't believe that one person could offer all of that. That one single person could be the whole package. Caring, lovable, understanding, beautiful, sexy, funny.

Of course, going to live together is a huge step. Last time she did, Isobel left a few months after they got married. She was sure she had found her soul mate; and after her disappearance, she thought she wouldn't be able to love again.

How wrong she was. It took one person, one warm smile, a pair of deep blue comforting eyes to turn upside down her world. To make her rediscover the meaning of the 'l' word; to make her love once more, a thing she classified as impossible. How stupid she has been, thinking that love could come just once in life. How naïve she has been, thinking that she could avoid to fall again for someone. She just had to meet the right person, the one.

She smiles when she thinks about the person she's been, the person she had become before Piper. She almost can't believe that she is going to live with someone that she loves. Of course, it's going to be different, sharing your own spaces with a new person and all, but she knows she can do it. Piper has this way of understanding her, of perfectly knowing how to act around her. Maybe love is blinding her, clouding her judgment, messing with her inner voice. Maybe, but she likes it this way.

She always thought she was completely changed since _Isobel_. She liked to call herself cold and rational, but fact is that she hasn't really changed. She's just learned to turn it off. Right now, there's no reason to shut everything down, to eclipse that light that spreads inside of her when she thinks of Piper. She is not scared of jumping, of completely throwing herself in this relationship. She is sure. She wants to be irrational because it feels so good to be irrational next to Piper Chapman.

FLASHBACK

 _"Pipes..." Alex's voice is shaky and low, but she still manages to get her girlfriend's attention, as she has her head on the brunette's lap while they're both on the couch, enjoying a quiet Friday night at Alex's place._

 _"Yes?" Piper replies,_

 _then shifts her gaze from the TV to the eyes watching her from above, as she sees the uncertainty filling them. "What?" Piper asks, not sure what's behind that look._

 _"I wanted to talk to you about something," Alex says, breathing in and brushing blonde hair away from her girlfriend's face._

 _"I'm listening," Piper says, not moving from her position and staring straight in the dark-haired woman's eyes. She sees her smiling, as_

 _if she is embarrassed for what she is about to say._

 _"Many of your clothes are scattered around my place, and your books are starting to pile_

 _up next to mine, so..." she takes a deep breath, stopping herself to keep talking as she senses the uneasiness of her girlfriend._

 _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I've invaded your space." Piper shifts her position and sits next to Alex, quite worried and thinking how stupid and intrusive she's been. "You want me to move them out?" She mumbles, staring at the floor._

 _"I want you to move them in, you dumbass," Alex says with a smile, seeing how disappointed her girlfriend was, then, reaches for the blonde's_

 _lower back and brushes there, before she adds, "I want you to move in everything you own here, and of course I want you to move in, too."_

 _Piper's whole face erupts in a smile full of colors and joy, as Alex just asked her something she's been craving for. She jumps on her, not worrying about invading the brunette's face with kisses. She barely hears Alex laughing, then the brunette speaks, "I take this as a 'yes, I'd love that, honey'."_

 _Piper just nods with a giant smile, barely able to form a coherent thought or to speak._

* * *

By the end of the day, Piper and Alex barely see each other as often happens when there's an intense day at work. On their way out of the office, they walk hand in hand and Piper, no matter how heavy her day has been, has this sly smile on her face.

"What?" Alex asks her, tugging her closer and hugging the blonde by the shoulders.

"I'm just happy, you know?" Piper tells her, biting her lower lip as to stop smiling so hard.

"Me, too," Alex says, kissing the top of Piper's head, then adds, "Is Polly already waiting for you?"

"Yeah, she's _already_ freaking out." Piper sighs, burying herself deeply into Alex's embrace, leaving a small kiss on the brunette's jaw and inhaling the woman's scent.

In fact, Piper is heading to Polly's to help her with the wedding, which has an official date. In less than three months, Polly will marry Pete, and she is starting to get _really_ anxious. So anxious that she didn't pay attention to Piper at first, when the blonde woman revealed to her that she was moving in with Alex. She needed her best friend to repeat herself, and then the message came out surprisingly clear. After a deep thought, and no words, she finally said how happy she was for her friend.

Piper never lived with any of her previous partners, so it's a big step for her. She started to mention Alex a lot while talking with her mother, trying to let her understand the importance of Alex in her life; she's been very close to spill everything out, but she decided she wants to look her parents in the eyes when she'll tell them the truth, even if she knows it's going to be _shocking news_ at first. Whatever is going to happen, she is really sure about her love for the older woman and there's really nothing that could stop her in living their love at the fullest.

"You sure you're okay with me staying at Polly's?" Piper asks, noticing Alex's silence.

"Of course," Alex softly smiles at her, and Piper understands her worrying is useless, as Alex is probably just tired. "As long as you don't sleep with her," she says with a playful tone, shoving her girlfriend on the shoulder she is hugging.

"You're so silly," Piper says grinning, shaking her head as if she can't believe Alex really said that.

Once they finally reach the dark-haired woman's car, they step inside of it and ride to Polly's.

"Seriously. Have you ever felt anything for Polly?" Alex asks while buckling her seatbelt and trying to play along those lines as she has missed teasing Piper all day.

"There was this time, we went to the beach, I have to say it..." Piper speaks, deciding to play with Alex and tease her back.

"What?!" Alex turns in Piper's direction, staring at her with surprise.

"I'm kidding, Al," Piper explodes in a laughter, seeing the confusion on her girlfriend's face, suddenly replaced by a bitter smile.

When they reach Polly's building, Alex kisses her goodbye, being a little too playful, as she leans away at first, then smiles and guides Piper's lips to her own and finally gives her the longed-for kiss.

She then drives back at her flat, well, she could start to call it _their_ flat. The moment she steps inside her place, she dials her mother's number, as she really needs to tell her about the big step she and Piper are about to make. Of course, her mother's reaction is pure glee. She offers her help with the moving, but Alex assures her there's no need as Piper won't bring anything more than a few boxes with all of her stuff – books, clothes, kitchen stuff – and some piece of furniture she bought for the home she's about to leave. The conversation goes on for a while, and Diane admits she knew from the first time she met Piper that she could be the one fixing her daughter's heart.

Alex protests, telling her she didn't need someone to fix her heart. She just needed someone brave enough to let her follow her own heart again.

* * *

Flowers. That's one of the biggest issues of Polly's wedding. The brunette can't really make a choice between white roses and yellow peonies or white roses and red calla lilies. The struggle is real, Piper thinks with an hint of sarcasm. They're sitting on the floor, all the sheets about the wedding plans surrounding them. The ring of the door bell saves Piper from a new crisis about the seating.

After she manages to convince Polly to eat the take out dinner she ordered, Polly really seems to relax and forget for a moment about the stressful process of making her wedding perfect. The fact that she is getting married in East Hampton doesn't make it any better. Weddings down there are meant to be perfect, and Polly can feel the pressure.

The pair of friends spent their summer in East Hampton, as their parents' holiday homes are pretty close. So, it's obvious to both of them that they would end up marrying there, as they've always found the small city perfect for a wedding.

One bottle of wine later, Polly decides she is fucking done stressing over this fucking wedding – yes, she is pretty overwhelmed by it – so she closes everything up and puts all the sheets in its box, as she clearly says she is done with it. They sit on the couch and turn on the TV, searching for something to watch.

"It's good to have you here, like the old times," Polly says, glancing at Piper, who's finishing her glass of wine.

"It's good to be here, especially when you don't rant about flowers," Piper replies with a grin.

"I should have a flower-less wedding, you know? Fix the problem by erasing it!" Polly tells chuckling.

"That could be a great idea, and I could use your flowers' arrangement for my wedding," Piper says nonchalantly, and it makes Polly shift her gaze to study her friend, as if she just said the weirdest thing ever.

"What? You didn't just say you could go without flowers?" Piper asks amused by Polly's expression, not quite catching the reason behind her friend's intense staring.

"Speak it, Pol, you're scaring me," Piper adds, after some seconds of deep silence.

"Are you and Alex a serious thing? I mean, I know you are, cause you're about to move in with her, but now you're talking about wedding plans." Polly shifts her body to look better at Piper, as to see how she is absorbing her question.

"I..." Piper starts to speak, not really sure about how to reply to all of that.

"Me and Alex, yes, we are serious. And I'm really excited about moving in with her." Piper nods at herself, then keeps going, "I was just rambling about weddings, nothing really serious. Me and Al, we didn't start that conversation...yet, I guess."

"But you think you may get there?" Polly asks with a knowing smile.

"Well, when you're with someone you love that much, I think you expect to get there, at some point, right?" Piper replies.

Marrying Alex crossed her mind twice.

The first time she's thought that Alex could be the person she'd love to spend the rest of her life with was on her birthday, when Alex faked a black-out at her place and surprised her with a candlelight dinner. Everything was perfect, the dinner was delightful and the atmosphere was full of love and promises. The sex after dinner wasn't just sex. They made love – tender, caring but still passionate and intense love. A mix that sent Piper into an overdrive of senses. The light in Alex's eyes that night was different. It was full of promises, faith and affection. She spent the rest of the night caressing that face, peppering the older woman's face with tiny kisses and losing herself in the warmth of Alex's arms, and feeling able to connect with the other woman's soul.

The second time she's thought she could marry Alex was in East Hampton, when she left her at home to go hiking with Cal. While on the trail, she couldn't stop thinking about finishing it, so that she could go back home – and she meant Alex's arms. When she saw her, waiting for her on the porch, she understood that she'd love to have Alex waiting for her to get back home to every night of the rest of her life.

She comes back from her thinking, and Polly is there, looking at her with a knowing face, as if to tell her she knows what she's been thinking. The buzz of her iPhone interrupts the moment and Piper smiles when she reads the ID of the person who texted her.

FROM: Alex  
 _"This bed is really fucking cold without you, my human radiator."_

Piper smiles a little at the nickname Alex just gave her, and then quickly types a response.  
 _  
_TO: Alex  
" _Can't tell the same about Polly's bed! Ah!"_

FROM: Alex  
 _"You're developing some serious bantering skills, kid. I'm proud of you."_

TO: Alex  
" _My mentor is the Queen of bantering."_

FROM: Alex  
 _"Indeed she is. What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"_

TO: Alex  
" _8 A.M., don't be late."_

FROM: Alex  
"I won't. Good night, Pipes. Oh, I love you."

TO: Alex  
"Goodnight, Al. I love you too. No 'oh'."

"That woman really did a number on you," Polly's voice takes Piper back to earth.

"What? Why?" Piper asks confused, then puts her iPhone on the small table in front of her.

"You have that dreamy smile, you know," Polly reveals nodding, then adds with a grin, "and it's starting to look like you got a face paralysis."


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello, my adorable readers._  
 _This last chapter has been_ split in _two parts, so I hope you'll enjoy it._  
Second _part will be up soon, I promise and then it'll be over._

 _ps. In the last months I've_ been pretty inspires _; I wrote 2 one-shots and I've started a new story... so you'll see them soon! I don't wanna leave you! EVER! Kidding, but seriously... I adore_ yall _._

pps _. This hasn't been beta read yet, so I'll replace it when it's done. All mistakes are mine._

* * *

On a sunny and warm Friday morning in the middle of April, the house mover's truck with Piper's things arrives at Alex's street at eleven a.m.. To say that the brunette is excited about it is not enough. She's been counting the hours and the minutes as can't wait to start this new chapter of her life with Piper along side her.

Alex has to deal with the arrival of the furniture by herself, as she is not working in the morning due to the fact that the radio is attending a music festival in the city. However, being the editor, means to Piper that she is going to be stuck at work all day.

Putting aside the overexcitement that fills Alex's being, she opens her eyes wide when she sees the content of the truck. What's happened to I-just-have-a-few-things?

"That's all her stuff?" She mumbles with a thin voice, not sure if asking to herself or if she wants to ask confirmation to the men who are starting to unload the truck.

"Something's wrong, Miss Vause?" A mustached man asks her, noticing the stunned look on the brunette's face.

She glances in the man's direction and asks, "Are we sure that's Piper Chapman's stuff?"

She then returns her gaze to the truck, thinking deeply on how to put all that stuff in her apartment.

"The blondie with that crazy temper, right?" He replies and then adds more details, after not hearing a response from the doubtful brunette standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"You know she had us repacking the whole mirror twice because she wasn't sure we did it right the first time?" he says shaking his head and expecting a reaction from Alex.

"It must be her," Alex says with a smile, then sighs and tells the men to follow her.

Once the truck is empty, and every box is in her spare room and Piper's piece of furniture are set up where the couple decided, the men leave Alex dealing with the new things in her house.

It turns out that Piper's stuff isn't exactly a-few-things but luckily for them, Alex's place is big enough and everything fits in, expect for a bookshelf and some kitchen's stuff that Alex decides to put in the garage. There's that drawer that Piper had at her place where she reserved some space for Alex's stuff, and the brunette smiles when she opens it, finding it empty but filled with so many memories. Like the first night that Alex spent at Piper's when she brought her toothbrush and a pair of panties. Or that night on her birthday when Piper invited her over and created a path full of notes that lead her to that drawer, where she found a pair of red-laced lingerie bought for her by that evil blonde.

After setting everything she and Piper agreed about, she gives one last glance around her, noticing how her place seems finally full, not just by wooden pieces or old books. It's full of life, of sharing, of promises, of love. Of them. Of Alex and Piper.

She closes the door behind her with a smile and then leaves the building to reach the spot where the music festival is, Central Park.

* * *

The season is lovely and the air is chill, still not too warm though, so Alex wears her light black leather jacket, behind which she has a loose emerald shirt that makes her eyes glow, a pair of blue jeans and some black stiletto heels. She reaches the park in less than twenty minutes and she immediately spots Piper near the radio's stand. She is wearing those perfect skinny jeans, a white blouse, and some comfortable white wedge sandal heels.

Alex approaches her from behind and Piper is so immersed in being the editor and talking non-stop with the writers that she doesn't notice Alex's presence. When she is done talking and her co-workers leave her alone, the brunette takes one last step and places an hand on her right hip and kisses her on the opposite cheek, lingering there for more that a few seconds. Piper doesn't move but just smiles, as she is completely familiar with the warm that comes from Alex and that envelopes her when the brunette is next to her.

She sinks in the brunette's body as the brunette's arms circle her waist.

"You're cold," Alex whispers before leaving a new kiss on her cheek and hugging her stronger.

"I packed the jacket I was supposed to wear, can you believe it?" Piper says while her hands lay on the pair of hands currently around her waist.

"Sloppy," Alex says chuckling.

"Not my fault, it's not like you gave me enough time to properly pack last night," Piper replies with a smirk.

"How so?" Alex asks, knowing exactly what she means.

"You and your _let's-have-sex-in-a-empty-house_ from your bucket list, remember?" Piper whispers, slightly turning her head to look in Alex's green eyes.

"Oh, right." Alex smirks once more and burrows her face in Piper's neck, inhaling the blonde's lavender scent.

"Is there anything I can do to gain your forgiveness?" She asks, her voice coming out raspy and low.

"You can give me your jacket," Piper says in a playful tone, knowing how jealous Alex is of that piece of clothing. She is surprised when Alex takes her hands away from her and takes the jacket off, putting it on the blonde's shoulders, leaning in to whisper something in her ear.

"Your wish is my command, my domestic partner."

Piper smiles hard and proud, then shifts her body to completely face Alex, and the brunette is grinning like an idiot too.

"How was the moving? Did you cheek the mirror?" Piper asks, worrying increasing in her voice just by mentioning the famous mirror.

"Everything is fine, babe," Alex says placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders and then cupping her cheek. Piper relaxes at Alex's touch and at her soothing words, and a tiny smile cracks on her face, as she mumbles a silent "sorry".

"So, tonight will be our first living together night," Piper says with a joyful voice, almost swinging on herself.

"Umh, umh," Alex nods and takes a step closer, her face a few inches away from Piper's while her thumbs brush on the other cheekbones.

"Wanna do something special?" The brunette says with an evil grin, and Piper nods, hugging Alex's from her lower back.

And then Alex's lips meets Piper's, and the kiss is tender, full of love but quick. Even if everyone at work knows about them, they try to be discreet. They decided to talk to Caputo a while ago, telling him that in no way their relationship would affect their work. He accepted it, making them promise to be respectful of the work environment and it was a subtle do-not-have-sex-in-our-offices-or-if-you-real-feel-like-doing-it-just-make-sure-the-door-is-locked.

Their exchange of loving looks is interrupted by someone claiming their attention.

"Yo, lovebirds, it's time to do some work!" Cindy's voice reaches them loud and clear and Alex lets out a choked grin while Piper smiles embarrassedly.

Piper is the first to break the hug and the pair walk side by side to their spots, starting to discuss work related stuff.

When Alex decides to play "Friday, I'm in love" by The Cure, she searches for Piper's eyes the moment the songs starts and Piper does the same, shaking her head and sending a blowing kiss in Alex's direction. The brunette simply winks and mouths some words from the song playing.

 _It's Friday, I'm in love...with you._

* * *

Later, when the live show is over, the couple greets everyone and leaves the park hand in hand. They enjoy way too much feeling each other warm, and there's really no reason to hide. Alex gives Piper the honor to open the door of their flat and Piper giggles like a child in a candy shop. She steps inside and Alex follows her, studying her face. Piper looks around her and takes in the new disposal and just nods.

"It's like we planned," she says in a high-pitched voice.

"I can't tell the same about the amount of stuff you said you had," Alex says chuckling, locking the door behind her, taking her heels off and taking her jacket's away from Piper's shoulder, hanging it on the hanger.

"Oh, c'mon, I didn't bring too much stuff," Piper says, looking at Alex with an annoyed expression.

"You're kidding, right? I had to put some of it in the garage." Alex walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water with a bitter smile, knowing how blind Piper can be.

"I really thought it wasn't too much, shit," Piper curses under her breath.

"It's okay, you'll check what else you need in here and we'll throw away the rest," Alex says in a gentle tone, taking a sip of water, then places the glass behind her and opens her arms, waiting for Piper to take place where she belongs.

"Come here," she whispers, and Piper smiles, walking into her arms without having the brunette repeating herself.

Piper settles against her body, hugging her and burying her face in the brunette's neck. She kisses her chin and closes her eyes.

"This is your place now, Pipes, don't act like a stranger." Alex's voice is beautiful and reassuring, and Piper smiles, mumbling "my place" into Alex's neck.

The brunette chuckles, while brushing the blonde's back.

"Don't get too mushy, babe, it's not sexy," Alex whispers.

* * *

Almost sixty breakfast and dinners later, shared in their flat, living together, Alex and Piper leave said place to attend Polly's wedding in East Hampton. The pair is staying at the Chapman mansion for four days while Piper's parents will arrive a day later.

Piper told her mother she has a news to share with them, and Alex is coming with her as she is part of that news. The content of the news must be pretty obvious, Piper thinks, but she knows that Carol Chapman can be very blind when she sees something that she doesn't approve or like.

When they arrive there, Georgia is already waiting for them and is way too excited. Piper wonders if it is because of the wedding or because of them being together. Once settled in their room, this time the guest room with a proper king sized bed, Alex asks her if they could go out for a walk, as she really can't wait to take in some clear and pure seaside's air.

While walking hand in hand on the shore, they meet some of Piper's summer friends and when she introduces Alex as her girlfriend, most of them seems surprised but without judging her too much. That's something they'll do behind her back, of course. She also meets an old lady who's one of her grandmother's friends and she kinda of surprises her. She tells her that one of her niece likes women too and she doesn't really mind. What she minds is that she has this moody and ugly girlfriend, not like this beautiful woman standing next to them. Piper smiles, sinking deeper in Alex's embrace and feeling deeply happy.

They go back home a few hours later and Georgia makes them a delicious dinner. While talking with the short-haired woman, she asks more about their relationship and Piper admits that they're living together. Useless to say that Georgia is quite happy and does nothing to hide her feelings, hugging the two women before they head to their room.

Everything looks way too perfect, and a fear starts to take place in Piper's heart. She fears that someone or something could shatter this piece of happiness that she's been building so hard. She's so deeply immersed in her thought that she doesn't notice Alex staring at her while they're both sitting on the bed, using the headboard as backrest, each one reading a different book. The moment she finally feels Alex's gaze, she shifts her attention and stares her back. The brunette looks concerned and her words confirm Piper's thoughts.

"Something is bothering you," Alex says, shifting her gaze back to the book she has in her hands.

"Do you happen to know what's bothering me, too?" Piper asks enjoying the way Alex can read her better than everyone.

"I have a slight idea on what it may be, yes." Alex smiles, turning her head to look at Piper once again. She then places the book on the small table next the bed.

"I'm really worried, Al." Piper looks in green eyes and senses their easiness, almost feeling guilty for not being able to do the same.

"About your parents?" Alex asks, still sitting on the bed and head turned in Piper's direction.

"I don't want them to feel uncomfortable, I just want them to accept me...us." Piper lets out a heavy breath, knowing it's full of worrying and uncertain.

"I think they'll find a way to deal with it." She reaches Piper's forearm and caresses her, showing calmness and coolness but feeling slightly worried too, as she doesn't know how the Chapman will react.

"You think? What if they don't?" Piper asks, shifting her position and sitting next to Alex, as she was fully laying next to her before starting this conversation.

"It's more a hope, to be honest." She chuckles, then adds, "You could leave me." It hurts so much just to think about it, but she says it, hoping that that thought has never been in Piper's mind.

"Hell no!" Piper's voice is secure and almost angry. It makes Alex smiles, and it makes Piper understand that no matter what her parents think, she fucking loves Alex and she's never going to hide or deny or suppress that feeling.

Alex settles herself better on the bed, actually getting closer to Piper while the blonde looks at her as she just proposed the worst thing ever.

"I was just kidding, babe," Alex attempts to ease the air while Piper doesn't stop giving her the death stare. She smiles, and then lays on her side throwing an arm on Piper's lap, brushing her further hip.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again." Piper's voice is firm and it softens when she sees the adoring smile invading Alex's face. She mumbles a silent "never", and the brunette nods, burying her face in the blonde's lap and kissing her stomach while Piper strokes her hair and looks at her with so much love.


	26. Chapter 26

_That's it. This is where this ends. Thank you for joining me, for reading, reviewing, favoriting, loving, talking to me.  
See you soon. Feel free to text me.  
My majesty, this is for you._

* * *

When Carol and Bill arrive the following morning, Piper is taking a shower while Alex is sitting outside, enjoying the day. She is drinking a cup of coffee when Georgia comes outside and tells her that the Chapman arrived. For a moment, all Alex wants to do is run. She's never had to face her girlfriends' parents, and Carol and Bill don't really look like the best way to start doing it. However, she knows that she's gotta be brave because Piper will need her. If she has to disappoint her parents, Alex has at least to be there for her, to comfort her and tell her she loves her and nothing else matters.

She goes inside to greet them. Bill is friendly as the last time she came here while Carol is weirdly silent and just looks at Alex likes she wants to say something. It's going to be a long day, Alex thinks.

She tells them she'll go tell Piper they're here, as she was taking a shower and probably didn't hear them. They both nod without saying too much, as Bill busies himself reading his papers and Carol just stares at her full of questions that she still has to ask.

"Your parents are here," Alex says entering into their room while Piper is wearing nothing but a towel.

"How did you find them?" Piper asks, looking at Alex through the mirror and brushing her wet air.

"Your mom is probably planning to kill me while your father is playing cool so that I won't suspect he is the one who's actually gonna kill me."

Piper erupts in a laughter, and just reaches Alex who's sitting on the bed behind her. She takes the older woman's face in her hands and kisses her forehead while Alex's hands find their way to the back of the blonde's knees.

"I'll protect you," Piper whispers, seeing the worrying on Alex's face.

"I should be the one saying that," Alex replies back, her hands massaging the blonde toned thighs.

"You've never dealt with them, I know how to protect myself." Piper chuckles and kisses the brunette's temple one more time, trying to comfort her.

"Even if I'm kinda of shitting myself," Alex says, smiling and then adds, "we're in this together and I won't let you deal with them all by yourself." She looks up at the blonde with her chin resting on the younger woman's front.

"Cool, cause I'm gonna use you like a shield." She nonchalantly says while she takes some dark hair behind the brunette's ear.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you little traitor." Alex grins while saying it, then burrows her face into Piper's chest which is still covered by the towel. They stay like that for a while, whispering silly things, sharing tiny kisses and then Piper decides it's time to face her demons, she says, smiling like an idiot.

They go downstairs and before entering the kitchen where her parents are, Piper's hand search for Alex's and she suddenly feels braver, fearless, ready.

She spots her mother discussing something with Georgia while her father is still reading his newspaper. She leaves Alex's hand just to greet them with a hug and a kiss.

Suddenly the air is heavy and the silence finds its way into the vast kitchen. For a moment, Piper thinks she can't do it, but then she looks at Alex, who's sitting next to her on the kitchen stool and she knows she can.

"Mom..." she starts, finally gathering the woman's attention, then claims for her father's, "Dad..." and he looks at her, his paper still in his hands. They look at her, expecting her to say something.

"I have to tell you something, and I hope you'll accept it because it makes me deeply happy." She sighs and automatically searches for Alex's hand under the counter. With that warm and that strong grip, she definitely knows she can do it.

"Okay, Piper, speak on," Her father says, setting the paper on the counter.

"Okay," Piper mumbles, then takes a deep breath and just spills it, feeling Alex's hand firmly around her own.

"Me and Alex are more than just friends." Piper tries not to rush anything, but she can see Alex gulping from the corner of her eyes. The brunette squeezes her hand harder, as to reassure her she is there.

"We're living together, as a couple and I know it must be completely unexpected to you but yeah...that's it, I'm in love with a woman." She blurts it out, as she can't keep it to herself anymore.

There's a moment of deep quietness, no one says anything. It almost feels like no one is breathing too. Bill is stuck for a moment and then he searches for his wife's gaze. She is looking straight to Piper as if she is elaborating everything her daughter just said. Lost in that stillness, Piper regains herself when she searches for Alex and the brunette is already staring at her. She nods, whispering a silent 'it's gonna be fine', which eases Piper.

"Unexpected, you think?" Carol breaks the silence, shifting her gaze from Piper to Bill. At that point, Piper can't read what's going on in her mother's mind. What she's thinking. How she's dealing with it.

"Listen, Piper," Bill regains Piper's attention, and after sharing a knowing look with his wife, he begins to speak again, "it's unexpected, but we're not that blind. We figured out that you and Alex shared something more than friendship when you came here months ago." He smiles, seeing the surprise setting on his daughter's face.

"You know your mother prefers to live in denial," he says, looking at his wife with sorry eyes.

"I don't live in denial." The woman's tone is harsh, but she manages to stay calm.

"You do." Piper and Bill speak together, and then they share a smile, seeing Carol shaking her head and dismissing them by throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm not looking for your approval, but it'd be better if I had it." Piper's tone is firm.

"We're not saying we don't love you or what. You're a grown up and you decide what's better for your life like you've always had." There's a brief pause, as Bill clears his throats and then says, "It's just that it may take a while for us to be comfortable with it."

Bill Chapman is speaking for both of them but Piper would really love to hear her mother saying something. Maybe she shouldn't push it too much, she thinks moments later.

"I can deal with that," the blonde says, leaving Alex's hand as the worst part is gone and sensing the sweat on her hand. She looks at her hand, then at Alex's and she realizes she must have squeezed too hard. She mumbles a soft "sorry", earning a wink from the brunette.

"Can you just give me time to process it?" Carol speaks, and she then looks at Alex, hoping the brunette understands what she is asking for, "I mean, can you like be just friendly when I'm around? I need time to settle myself in the idea that my sweet debutant is dating a woman."

Bill rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything, and Alex just nods, understanding the woman and feeling slightly good about the whole situation. She pictured it way worse that it actually is. She looks at Piper, to see how she is reacting to it.

"Okay, that's something we can do, I guess?" She turns her head and looks at Alex who nods and smiles.

* * *

After finally revealing to her family the nature of her relationship with Alex, Piper starts to get ready for the wedding. Alex is already dressed up in a beautiful red dress that leaves her shoulders bare and now she is dealing her makeup, applying some foundation and adding black eyeliner, a soft shade of red lip gloss. Piper looks at her with admiration, enjoying way too much the woman sitting at her old desk.

"Move your ass, I don't wanna be late because you're staring at me." Alex's voice startles her, and she suddenly moves around the room, picking up her dress, a yellow one-shouldered gown that makes her glow.

"You're gonna look incredibly hot tonight," Piper says while putting on her dress; she goes where Alex is as she needs the mirror too, and then whispers into the brunette's ear, "and it's going to be so hard to just be ' _friendly_ '."

They both chuckle and Piper kisses her on the cheek, earning a grunt from Alex, as she has just finished applying the foundation.

Several minutes and a lot of lustful looks later, they manage to join Piper's parents as they're going to the wedding spot together. The ride is quiet and they make small talk while the two women sitting in the back of the car stay at a safe distance as to avoid to challenge Carol.

Once they're there, Piper goes to Polly's room as she is the maid of honor and Alex is left wandering in the garden where the wedding is going to take place. She feels someone tapping her shoulder and when she turns, Bill Chapman in his perfect suit his standing behind her.

"Mr. Chapman," she says in an uncertain tone. He offers her a flute of champagne and she takes it thanking the man.

"So, you and Piper." He nods as if he said something special. She knows it's a big deal for him to admit it so she just smiles.

"Yeah, me and Piper."

"I know we're not the most open-minded parents ever, but we'll try. We love Piper and we just want her happiness. You think you're able to provide that?" He says before taking a sip of its flute of champagne.

"I know I can," She smirks, and her offers him a toast, and then she says "To making Piper happy."

They share a knowing look and several minutes later, everyone takes his seat and she finds herself next to Cal. The music signals the wedding is starting, and the baby bridesmaid walks the red carpet, throwing white petals and going to sit near the altar. Then, the bridesmaids show up, with Piper closing the sequence.

Alex reads the emotions in her girlfriend movements, and suddenly their eyes connect and Alex is sure this is the most beautiful Piper she's ever seen. She takes her place on the altar, and her eyes find their way back to the brunette. She's in love, and her best friend is getting married. She can't contain the feelings, as she is about to getting emotional. Alex stops her, arching an eyebrow and giving her one of the most lustful looks ever; then she winks and all Piper can do is smile. Profusely.

Then, finally, it's Polly's turn and Alex has to admit that she looks really lovely.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur, it happens so fast and Alex swears she feels quite shaken by it. Piper often glanced at her, and she felts possessed by those blue eyes full of joy and love. She doesn't recall very well, but she may have thought that she'd really love to marry that woman.

After obliging all of her maid of honor duties, at the end of the night, Piper takes Alex's hand and guides her out of that crowded place. They find a pillowed swing which faces the coast and the ocean next to it. Alex sits there and her arms are ready to welcome Piper who sits next to her and hugs Alex back. She kisses her chin, then the brunette searches for her lips and they exchange a soft and sweet kiss. A kiss which becomes less soft in a few seconds, as they had to keep their distance for the whole day.

She cups the blonde's face with one hand while hugging her back with the other arm. They smiles between kisses and stops just to take a proper breath; Alex is impatient, as she's missed feeling Piper skin under her lips, so she kisses her cheekbone, earning a giggle from the blonde. She then tilts her head and kisses the blonde's jaw. She keeps going, reaching her neck and then going back to her lips, while her hands softly travel along the blonde's back and over her perfect face.

"You had the strawberry cake," Piper whispers, inhaling the scent from Alex's lips. Her hands stay around the brunette's shoulders.

"Yeah, it was lovely." Alex kisses the tip of Piper's nose while one of the blonde's hand grasps one of her breasts. She gasps at the touch, and then smirks.

"I picked that one." The blonde says proudly, leaning in to leave a gentle kiss on the woman's neck. "Did you enjoy the flowers on the tables?" She asks, her lips grazing the new found skin, picking her collarbone.

"Yeah," Alex says before breathing heavier as Piper's tiny kisses always have that effect on her.

"I picked them too." Piper grins, leaving one last kiss where the neck and collarbone meets. She then looks straight into Alex's eyes.

The brunette's hands slide on her hips and she leans in, resting her forehead on Piper's. She shakes her head, closes her eyes and take a deep breath.

"I think I'm gonna have to marry you, Piper Elizabeth Chapman." Her eyes are now open and they're glowing, maybe weeping.

"You think?" Piper asks with a shy voice, a giant smile taking place on her tired face.

"I'm almost sure." Alex chuckles, then bites Piper's lower lip.

"How do you know I'll allow you to do such a thing?" Piper frees herself from the brunette's teeth and kisses the corner of her mouth.

"I read it in your eyes, kid."

And then they kiss, freely, carelessly, passionately. As if nothing else is meant to be done in a world where they love each other that much. Alex's strong arms guide Piper on her lap, and she moves her blonde hair behind her ears. She stares at her for a moment, taking in her beauty emphasized by the moon's light. She whispers a silent 'I love you' while her hands guide Piper closer to her.

"Say it loud," Piper demands.

Hands on her face, thumbs brushing under those beautiful blue eyes, she licks her lips.

"Girl..." Alex shakes her head, as if she doesn't believe it, then she says it, in a colorful cheerful voice.

"I fucking love you."

Piper smiles and nods, cups Alex's face and then kissing her again, mumbling 'I love you too' into the kiss and swinging together in the immense and pure sea that's their love. A love they didn't see coming; a love they didn't ask for. A love that just happened when they didn't expect it. A true sign of serendipity.

 **THE END.**


End file.
